Property Of Valentine
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: [COMPLETE][YUFFENTINE, with multiple pairings along the way] SMUTFIC A drunken night was only the beginning... Read Warnings at beginning of prologue.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc. However, the perverted fantasies of them in my head is another story._

_**Disclaimer 2:** By reading this story you agree you are 18 years of age. _

_**Rating:** M/NC-17 _

_**Pairing:** Yuffie/Vincent (Main pairing) _

_**Other pairings (may) include:** Cid/Yuffie, Cid/Yuffie/Vincent, Yuffie/Yazoo, Yazoo/Vincent, Rufus/Yuffie, Reno/Yuffie, among other possibilities…_

_**Warning:** (Possible) - D/s, exhib, humil, slave, toys, voy, violence, m/f/m, m/f, m/m/f/m, N/C, oral, anal, (maybe) light m/m._

**_-FF7, Advent Children, & Dirge of Cerberus Compliant-_**

**Property of Valentine**

**Prologue**

"_Are you sure?" Cid's drunken slur questioned gutturally._

_A deep –inebriated- growl emitted from the pilot's other comrade, who grasped the hips of the one he was speaking to, tighter, pumping into her lithe form in an agonizingly slow pace. Sparing a glance to Vincent, Highwind could feel his already swollen cock pulse again as a gold gauntlet moved up the side of the panting ninja, burying itself into her silky hair and roughly tugging her head backwards while slamming himself deep within her dripping wet core again._

_Yuffie's pleasured whimper was smothered as a thick appendage filled the space of her mouth, pumping roughly with no concern of her breathing. Two more hands intertwined in her hair and the princess could feel the colder of the three slide away and pull her upper body higher for a moment as her arms were gathered, holding them securely behind her back as both thrusts became more urgent. Held up only by the desperate clutches of the two men._

"_Fuck, you suck like one of those fucking high-priced whores from Kalm." Grunting, Highwind slammed into the back of her throat with every word, mumbling slightly as her tongue tried to tease the underside of his aching organ with the reckless thrusts…_

**Three Months Later**

"What the fuck do you want me to say, brat?" Cid snapped, turning his glare to the brunette who took a startled step back as he whipped his hand through the air. "_Don't worry Shera; I only fucked the little ninja slut once while I left you to go help Reeve and Vincent? Or, maybe I should just tell her Vincent was fucking you and I wanted to fucking help him out?_"

As an uncomfortable silence settled over, Highwind cringed as he looked to the red tinted cheeks and platinum eyes that were welled with tears. "Yu—I didn't mean--"

"Fuck you, Cid!" Spinning around, Yuffie fled; nearly running into Vincent who was about to enter the cockpit of the airship.

Valentine frowned, "Yuffie?"

Darting around him, Kisaragi continued on down the hall to the right.

Waiting for the door to shut behind him, Vincent looked towards the pilot who was leaning against the glass in the front, lighting a cigarette. "When will we be leaving Edge?"

"She pissed me off, I didn't mean…" Sighing exasperatedly, Cid inhaled from his cigarette. "Fuck, I should've never…"

The gunman pursed his lips. "What is done, is done. Yuffie will be fine in a few days, I imagine."

"Let's get the hell out of this city; Shelke's funeral was bad enough." Cid muttered, striding across the room. "I don't want to fuckin' deal with the brat anymore than I have to right now." Looking at the controls, Highwind cursed. "Fucking bitch left the airship; the hatch is open." Flicking a switch, the green light faded as the door shut. "Fuck this, Yuffie can find her own way home."

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _Well, I couldn't help it, had to start a Vincent/Yuffie+others smut fic. I haven't decided if I will continue this, so please review and let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc. However, the perverted fantasies of them in my head is another story._

_**A/N: **Oh, since I forgot to mention it before, this story actually has a plot!_

_**-FF7, Advent Children, & Dirge of Cerberus Compliant-**_

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter One**

'_Gawd, I should have just stayed on the airship.'_ Yuffie muttered, walking the streets of Edge and kicking a lonely rock along with her. _'At least Tifa lives here; I can probably get her to let me crash at her place.'_ Looking behind her wearily, the dark streets of the city sent no comfort. "This is stupid." She chided, but looked again as she quickened her pace. "I'm the great ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi!" Stomping her foot, platinum eyes looked to a few people around, staring at her in unease. "What you all lookin' at?"

The heads turned away and Kisaragi grinned, stumbling clumsily and continuing on again. Glancing towards an alley in the distance, Kisaragi blinked at the crimson fabric disappeared within the darkness. _'Vincent! It's got to be, who else wears a cape?' _Rushing forward, Yuffie pushed past a younger man, darting around an outdoor booth and into the depths of the alley.

"Vincent!" Stopping halfway down, the ninja looked at the empty passage with a groan. "Damn it, maybe I was just seeing things." Hearing footsteps, Yuffie grabbed the shuriken from her back and turned abruptly, coming face to face with a monster! Well, a six-foot seven, bulky man with a red crimson jacket… "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing trying to sneak up on the Great Ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi? Huh? I'll kick--"

"Do it."

Yuffie's nose scrunched up, "What?" Feeling the air shift behind her, the ninja spun, her weapon flying around the red-haired figure.

Electric waves ran up her spine with a startled scream; consciousness becoming a memory as her shuriken came flying back…

_Five Months Later…_

Vincent could feel the pilot's unease from beside him as they watched Tifa pace the floor of her Tavern; Cloud sitting next to a window as Barret demanded to know what was going on. Nanaki gave a sigh and turned his eyes to Cait Sith, then gazed at Tifa wearily. "Where is Miss. Yuffie?"

Halting, turning and biting her lip, Lockheart wringed her hands nervously. "That's why Cloud and I wanted everyone here; Godo called about three months ago, he hadn't heard from her in two months."

"The hell's new about that?" Barret questioned.

Cloud sighed, "It's been five months now and nobody has seen or heard from her; apparently, she used to phone Wutai once a month about the new materia she found." Tapping his foot, blue eyes looked towards the two near the wall on his left. "You two were the last to see her; do you know where she went?"

"Eh, about that…"

Shera chewed her lower lip for a moment, looking to Strife. "They dropped her off in Wutai." She began, looking towards her husband, from her seat, just several feet away. "Isn't that what yo—"

"Shut the fuck up woman!" Cid snapped while pulling a pack of cigarette's from his shirt as Vincent turned his gaze to the younger blonde.

"Yuffie decided to remain in Edge." Moving his red eyes to the barkeeper, Valentine uncrossed his arms. "Did she not contact you?"

Tifa shook her head.

_Elsewhere..._

A profluent voice floated through the air, echoing off the walls of the small room. "Are you sure the Avalanche bitch is ready for auction? Was the reconditioning _that_ successful?" Taking in a raspy breath, cold brown eyes glanced at the silver haired head that moved efficiently between his thighs. Soft pink lips belonging to a feminine male face, wrapped tightly around the engorged organ that throbbed recklessly in near release. "Your pet looks familiar…"

"His name's Yazoo, or some _crap_ like that. Tried bringing back Sephiroth with his two brothers a year and a half ago… He's registered to the president, but Rufus is sending him to auction with the Wutainian." Frowning, the former Turk ran a hand through his red hair, tugging at the front of his blue blazer. "The Edge Daily has been givin' him shit for havin' pets registered to him; not many seem to fucking care, but not everywhere has the old laws like Junon, Edge, Kalm--"

Waiting for the silver-haired man to pull back, after swallowing his release, the man held up a hand to the younger person in the chair beside him. "I get the point; now answer my previous question." While tucking the flaccid cock back into his pants, he continued. "Is the princess ready for auction? Has she been properly registered? The last thing I need is a problem with the paperwork and loose my 20 percent that will be made from her sale."

"Tseng's taken care of everything; he's the one that took care of her reconditioning." Reno snorted. "Then again, that memory loss she suffered from the head wound when she was captured probably helped my boss out… Nothing like training a blank slate." Leaning back in his chair, he looked down at Yazoo. "What the fuck you still doing sitting there?"

"I-" Gritting his teeth for a moment, Yazoo looked down, swallowing hard. "…Forgive me, I—"

"Just go get the Wutai bitch and bring her here."

"Yes, Sir." As Yazoo crawled out from under the table, he carefully stood. The slender form, with womanly curves was bare; except, for the tight leather pants that hugged to his legs, hanging low on his hips. A thick matching band wrapped around his neck, with a small ring dangling in the center as walked out of the small room, head lowered away from their prying eyes.

"Now, as I was saying…"

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _If you've read my Bind My Heart fic, you've probably noticed some similarities. However, just so everyone knows, this fic is separate from that one, etc. ANYWAY, I hope it wasn't too confusing, but the 'pet' thing will be explained a little more as the chapters go on. I'm still debating whether to continue this, so if you're interested in another chapter, please review so I know if anyone is actually interested in reading it. I've got the plot completely worked out, so as long as someone's interested, the chapters should come out quick. Heh, sorry for all the babbling, its 4:50am and I think I drank too much coffee. _


	3. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc. However, the perverted fantasies of them in my head is another story._

**_Chapter Warnings: _**Humilation/degrading, voyeurism, abuse.

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Two**

_Two Days Later…_

"Take off your clothes." Tseng's voice was low, like the hum of an airship's engine; demand evident with his upright posture as he took off his blue blazer.

Adapted to the man's orders, gray eyes kept focused on the ground as her hands reached for the hem of the form-fitting leather dress; barely covering where her panties would have been, had she been allowed to wear any. The spaghetti straps now neatly spread on the fabric as Yuffie folded it and placed it on the floor, against the wall.

Hurrying over to the Wutainian man, the princess kneeled before him, hands clenched behind her back as her head kept facing the floor. The nearly bare desk, just feet away, beside them in the sparsely decorated office; as cold in looks with its bare walls, as with the stoic stare of the Turk.

Circling the ninja, Tseng pleasurably observed the scaring on her bare back. Some from her life before this, while others were his doing. "You will be sold in three days. I expect you will remember your training?" Stopping in front of her, he frowned, darting his hand out and grabbing her hair, tugging it back in tune with his opposing hand snapping forth across her cheek. "Well?"

Taking in a sharp breath, Yuffie swallowed hard as her cheek stung with the slap. "Yes Sir."

"Stand up and bend over the desk." Unclipping his belt, Tseng observed her obiedant movements. Seeing her lowered onto her elbows, the Turk kept in place for a minute. "Spread your legs wider." Feeling his cock throb, he withheld, walking around the desk and taking a seat in the swivel chair. Picking up a few papers, the black-haired man began to complete his paperwork, pausing as the door to the room opened to reveal a walking blonde. "Mr. President."

Cocking his head to the side, Rufus looked at his exposed pet. "How are things, Tseng?"

"The paperwork has been finalized, Sir. She has been entered into the database of those with permanent pet status." Picking up another document, the man waited for his boss to cross the room and take it from his fingers. "She had 12 charges. All accounts of theft from Dio at the Golden Saucer; I spoke with him last night and he agreed to the payment of 300,000 gil and her name on the permanent status; opposed to being jailed, without the option of a chocobo race. It seems your pet severly angered the manager at the Golden Saucer, which is why she was put on the register for available capture, Mr. President."

Looking back at the woman, the blond gave a grunted chuckle. "You certainly got yourself into quite a predicament. To think, one of the hero's of the Jenova War --a princess of Wutai-- reduced to serving another for the rest of your life."

"Is there anything else, Mr. President?"

Casually, Rufus leaned his head back as he moved a hand to between the pets legs, running his middle finger over her clit leisurly. Hearing a moan escape her lips, the former-president of Shinra smirked as he continued to pleasure his pleasure pet, watching her palms lay flat against the desk. "Tell me, pet, do you like this?"

"Y-yes Master."

Leaning down, the blonde lowered his voice. "Do you want me to continue?"

Nodding, Yuffie whimpered as he increased the pace. "Yes Master, please…!"

Tseng pursed his lips, listening to the talking as he leaned back in his chair.

"You're very wet." Letting his fingers trail over he push one partially inside her, his cock painfully hard as she let out another moan. Keeping the tip of his finger within, Rufus slid the tip of a second in. "Beg me."

Swallowing thickly, Yuffie whimpered as she pleaded once, then twice. "Please, I want…Master…"

"What do you want?" Sliding his fingers partially in, he stopped.

"You, Master. …Please."

Looking up to Tseng, Rufus gave a crooked smirk. "I never imagined that loud mouthed girl we met years ago, would ever make such an obiediant pet."

"It seems we were lucky with her accident. Yazoo, however, has proved to be more compliant that I orignally anticipated."

"Hmm, so it seems." Withdrawing his hand, Rufus wiped it off on the tanned skin of her ass as he watched her whimper slightly. "You're ready for auction." Turning and striding towards the door, he continued speaking. "I'll let you finish up in here, Tseng, I've work to do."

Hearing the door shut, the seated man rose after a prologued moment. Pulling open his zipper as he walked, a tanned hand slipped inside and produced his engorged length with an aching ease. Coming to stand behind the lithe woman, Tseng ran the head over her wet slit, letting it slip inside just barely.

Yuffie's body collapsed against the desk as the Turks gloved palms grabbed her upper arms, roughly pulling them back as he impaled her body with abandon. Hearing her cry out, he tightened his grip and thrusted harder, pulling her back with efficiency.

The minutes passed with her loud crys of a familiar pleasured pain and Tseng grunted, withdrawing and letting go of one arm as he spun her around and pushed on her shoulders, causing her to fall to her knees. Grasping his near exploding cock, the man pumped the shaft with urgency, while one hand slapped her cheek quickly and moved to her hair as she opened her mouth immediately.

Giving a harsh grunt as he finished; his cum covered her face, lips and mouth, dripping down slowly onto her small breasts. Taking an easing breath, Tseng stepped back and quickly put his becomming flaccid length away and began back towards his chair. "Grab your things and get out. Reno has chores for you to take care of."

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _Thanks for the reviews! Hope you liked the chapter and don't worry, it will be Yuffie/Vincent soon! Oh, and please don't forget to review! (I love them!) _


	4. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc. However, the perverted fantasies of them in my head is another story._

_**A/N: **Auction begins…_

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Three**

_Three Days Later…_

"Vincent?" Reeve's voice was hurried. "Is that you?"

Adjusting the cell phone, Valentine gave a grunt before speaking. "Did the others find Yuffie?"

"That's why I'm calling; you're in Kalm now, right?"

"Yes."

"I just got word that Yuffie is… well, I don't know how to say this…"

Vincent sighed, "Get on with it, Reeve."

With a pregnant pause, the president of the WRO continued. "She's being put up in a private auction in twenty minutes; at the warehouse near where your apartment was, before the city was attacked. I'm not sure if it will be an easy—"

"Very well." Click.

_Elsewhere, Twenty Minutes Later…_

"Both have been reconditioned, as you can likely tell." An amused chuckle spread through the small gathering as an auburn-haired man crossed the length of the small wooden stage; snapping the crop whip against Yuffie's exposed breast and making the chain attached to the nipple clamp wiggle all the way to the ring of her collar where it was attached. The pained whimper; muffled by her gag.

Moving on briskly, the auctioneer sharply tapped his whip against the right of Yazoo's face, a bit of saliva falling from the area of the gag in his mouth. He too, remaining in the same position as Yuffie; on his knees beside her, with his head bowed and hands chained together behind his back. "Rufus Shinra gives his apologies for not being here today. We will start the bidding soon, please make sure you have checked in with my assistant."

Vincent narrowed his eyes at the stage, his body hidden in the dark corner of the room. _'Rufus is sponsoring this? Typical.'_ Glancing around, familiar faces from his days of a Turk were recognizable, although older. Making his way down the dark path, behind several crates, he stopped at the small building, hidden behind the stages backdrop of blue fabric. Un-holstering his death penalty, he made his way inside.

"What the--!" The forty-year-old man held up his hands, his auburn hair reaching just past his chin. "Sir—Mr. Valentine? The Vincent Valentine?" Further shock registered on the man's face. "Please, I-"

"Silence." Vincent frowned, shutting the door behind him and locking it; his weapon still drawn. "I demand you release Yuffie Kisaragi."

"I cannot do that."

The death penalty clicked, "Why is that?"

Shifting uncomfortably, the man stuttered. "She's permanently registered as a pet and I am not of authority to release her to anyone." Quickly, he continued. "Without winning the auction, of course."

"The paperwork, where is it?" At the man's words of _'on the desk to the left'_, Vincent side stepped to it, careful not to let the man out of sight. In his peripheral vision, he could see a gold seal on two documents. Lifting them both, he observed and tossed them back down. "I see."

"I think I remember you…" The 'older' man muttered. "Weren't you a Turk?" Furrowing his brow, he nodded. "Yes, that's right! You purchased a pet from myself once… A young thing, with big-"

Vincent frowned deeper, feeling a slight loss in his harshness with the absence of Chaos. "Thirty-six years ago. Add me to the list; I will be purchasing her and …Yazoo."

The door to the shack jiggled and a young man's voice carried through.

"My assistant." The auctioneer quickly stated. "He's the one that will add you to the list."

Crossing the room, the former Turk unlocked the door. The assistant's blonde hair was pulled back in a pony tail; his grip on two chained leashes as he brought the two pets inside the shack. "Balk, why was the door—Vincent Valentine! The-"

"Add Mr. Valentine to the register Rusk." Balk interjected.

"C-certainly." Swallowing thickly, the young man handed the leashes over to the auctioneer. Yazoo gave a discreet look to the caped man, while Yuffie stood silently beside him in between the three men.

"Leave them, I will be…" _'Perhaps, I can get them out of here…'_ Vincent lowered his weapon and glanced in the direction of the pets. "…_testing_ them before the auction."

Rusk shifted, looking up from his clipboard. "Sir, we aren't allowing—"

Balk nodded, interrupting yet again. "Fifteen minutes, that's all I can give you." Unlatching the leashes, he ordered his assistant to leave and took a seat at the desk. "I apologize for the lack of privacy; I must finish this paperwork before the auction starts."

Circling the pair, Vincent paused behind Yazoo. Lifting his human hand, he ran it down the curve of the pets left side; until he reached the leather pants they had allowed him to remain wearing. Stepping away, he could vaguely see the eyes watching him in the reflection of a picture frame, sitting on the brown desk.

Grabbing Yuffie's arm, he pulled her towards to the armless chair by the far wall. Taking a seat, Vincent slid his palm to her wrist and lifted his gauntlet, caressing her right breast. Becoming hard was not a problem, as his body had reacted the second he walked into the warehouse and saw her dress torn from her body and pushed to her knees upon the wooden floor.

Letting his right hand drift to his waist, his pants were undone and his member produced in its precum glistening state within a matter of seconds. Trying to catch her eye sight, Vincent could see the platinum orbs were transfixed on the thick appendage that twitched as he brought his gauntlet down to her dampening core. Sliding a finger in, he hissed as her body clamped onto it, his altered physique able to feel, even through the metal.

With record time, Vincent held the ninja on his lap, hovering over the head of his cock. Looking at her clean shaven center between her thighs, he pulled her hips down abruptly; grunting quietly beneath the red fabric covering his mouth. _'Still tight…' _At her moan, he brought her up again; slamming her down till his cock hit the top of her cervix again.

Several minutes passed and crimson eyes became half-lidded. "_Sufficient_."

"Then I hope you'll enjoy the auction. Your time is up, I'm afraid." Balk stated, rising from his seat.

Closing his eyes, Vincent hurriedly pushed Yuffie off, panting as his cock begged for release. Looking down, after a moment, at the woman, half-laying and half-sitting on the floor, a wave of confusion washed through him as she was pulled to her feet by Balk, who ordered she thank the man.

"Thank you, Mr. Valentine." Kisaragi whispered, as the leash clicked into place and her juices dribbled down her legs. "It was nice to meet you, Sir."

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _I am a little in-between on this chapter, it didn't come out exactly as I wanted it too, but close enough. _

_The next chapter should be better. _

_Don't forget to review! _

_I love'm! _

_**Oh, for Ultimate Sorceress, here's your collar. :) -puts it on her neck- HAHA! You're Sorceress Fujin's now! -pats her head gently- Mwhahahaa!**_


	5. Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc. However, the perverted fantasies of them in my head is another story._

_**A/N: **Auction Ensues… as does kinky yummyness!_

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Four**

Balk crossed the length of the stage, allowing the audience full view of the pets. Yuffie's figure glistened with sweat as she was lifted up onto Yazoo's kneeling body, his leather parts already discarded. Grasping his shoulders, Kisaragi let out a moan from her now gag-less mouth as she was lowered slowly onto the long cock with a metal ring at the base; filling her to the hilt.

Biting harder onto the metal rod --replacing the red ball that had previously been in place-- Yazoo lifted his pelvis, grinding himself in a semi circle then lifted her, slowly lowering again. Much to the crowd's pleased delight as she gave a breathless moan.

Vincent could feel himself ache painfully as he watched the silver-haired man push his comrade backwards, letting her back arch as her head hung over the side of the short stage. Bidding again, he was thankful to be in the back, as he stroked his demanding cock through his trousers, slowly and in tune with the hard, yet slow thrusts. _'I had forgotten how I enjoyed this indulgement as a Turk.'_

The princess's mouth was partially open as she took every bit of the throbbing cock harder with her desperate moans. Seeing a hand shadow her face, platinum eyes watched as a bidder with blonde hair took the opportunity to trace his index finger over her lips. A chuckle left him and a few others as she took the thick digit into her mouth, greedily sucking at the finger.

Bids increased and another's hand traveled to the thin chains leading to her nipples, giving a sharp tug. Yuffie's pained cry was muffled as another digit forced its way inside her hot depths, plunging to the knuckles and laughing again as tears welled in her eyes with another hard pull of the chain.

"Such a greedy little whore." The man loudly proclaimed, earning a few grunts of agreement as he pushed his fingers in and out; smirking as she expertly slid her tongue around them.

Kisaragi could feel Yazoo's cock twitch as he clenched his jaw; green eyes, hungrily watching her breasts bounce with his movements and the strangers sadistic pleasure, while pumping harder into the slick hold that shuddered around his cock, both un-allowed to cum.

With one hand grasping at the wooden planks of the stage, Yuffie slipped her right hand over her hip, moving her fingers down to her clit. Teasing it, as another hard tug sent tears spilling from the sides of her eyes with a muffled scream.

Balk yelled again and the chain was abruptly released as well as the fingers that quickly retracted, her saliva spread across her cheek as the man wiped them off, giving a small double slap on the side of her face before standing and walking away with several others.

Crimson eyes lingered in anticipation on the two pets, before striding towards the auctioneer.

_One Hour Later..._

The hotel room was quiet, except for the jingling of the leashes as Vincent shut the door behind him and released the hook on the woman who sunk to her knees before him. A matching dress to the one she normally wore, ridding up to show some of the still damp flesh between her legs.

Platinum eyes looked up with hesitation, a flicker of confusion running through her as she stared at the ominous-looking man. "How can I serve you, Master?" Her tone was light, the youthful exuberance there, yet in an obedient form.

Vincent's brow furrowed. "Yuffie?"

"She has amnesia …Master." Yazoo comments, his head bowed with his hands clasped behind his back as he stood next to the wall, still leashed.

The ex-turk turned, focusing on the marginally shorter man. "How did this happen?"

Pressing himself against the wall as his Master took a small step closer; green eyes flickered to his crimson eyes. "From what I heard, her weapon came back and hit her when she was captured, Master Valentine." Tilting his head to the side, his silver hair swayed with the movement; the ends several inches above the leather pants he now wore again. "I think it's an improvement; from what I hear, she was quite the thief."

Snapping his human hand out, Vincent shoved the man back by the shoulder above his delicately muscled chest. Drawing a pistol in the process, the former Turk pressed it against his once enemy. Staring into the surprised eyes, the older man let his vision trail down past the soft lips and over the curves of the feminine built pet as the leash was let go and dangling from side to side.

Valentine gave a hiss as his cock jumped; moving his gaze back to the gun that had trailed to the side. Slowly, he slid the weapon down the curve of the pet's cheek, eyeing the slightly parted lips that opened in a small gasp. Bringing the barrel around as a tongue darted out to wet the lips, he moved it gently against them, his finger off the trigger. "Open your mouth and take it in."

Yuffie watched from the left side as the caped man moved a hand down, flicking a thumb over a nipple before trailing to the side and letting it slip to a curved hip. As Yazoo took the barrel of the gun into his mouth, Vincent gave a groan as he tucked his fingers into the waistband of the leather pants, running them along until he reached the center, then dropped it to the growing bulge that twitched beneath his palm, through the leather; the chain swaying over his wrist.

A moment passed and crimson eyes glanced to the brunette, watching them with interest. Snapping his palm away, he pushed the gun in and out slower as he latched onto the ninja's arm and pulled her up. With a bit of stumbling on Yuffie's part, she found her back pressed against her Master's chest, the buckles of his cape digging into her head as he wrapped an arm around her, grinding against her ass as he continued to move the weapon.

Lowering his head, Vincent felt anger swell within him at the amnesic state of his lover, who couldn't even remember who he was. Maneuvering his lips out of the collar of his cape, he latched them onto the princess's neck, suckling as he watched the green eyes that were still unsure of the situation.

Growling lightly, Valentine could feel the ache of his cock more prominently then before as Yuffie moaned. "Is this what you are now, Yuffie?" He snapped, breathing jaggedly. Slipping his hand down to the hem of her dress, Vincent bunched it between his fingers.

At her whimper, he pulled the pistol from Yazoo's mouth, re-holstering it. Cupping the wet entrance, he slipped his middle finger into the damp center with ease. "Do you enjoy being my slut?" The gunman questioned as he shuddered, grinding against her once more before the wait become to long and he exploded; staining his black boxers in his finish.

Taking a sharp breath, Vincent let go of the woman and pushed her away as he reached for his belt buckle. Slowly, he undid the bindings to his pants, settling his vision on Yazoo who moved to his knees in submission. "Clean it off." The Master ordered, exposing his length to the pet who acted immediately by taking hold of the cum-stained length.

Running his tongue over the head of the deflating cock, green eyes closed as he took the member into his mouth and proceeded to clean off the evidence of the mans orgasm. Yuffie bit her lip, watching the display from her spot on her knees again. Observing as the golden gauntlet pressed against the silver hair, urging the man in silent order. Kisaragi gasped as Yazoo's mouth found hers, a delicately shaped hand wrapping around the back of her neck. Tasting cum on her wet tongue, the wutainian gave a small moan as Vincent grunted in approval as the younger man finally pulled away.

Tucking himself back in, Valentine pulled out his phone and hit speed dial with his thumb, before raising it to his ear. "…Cloud?"

"Vincent! Hey, we're on our way to Kalm." Strife spoke. "Did you find Yuffie? Reeve told us he called you."

Glancing to the brunette, Vincent grunted. "Yes, she's with me…"

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _I was in a bit of rush writing this one, so I hope it was alright. Hehe! I am very much enjoying all the reviews you guys are giving! It is defiantly helping me get these chapters out quicker, that's for sure. So keep'm cumming! _

_-Pats Ultimate Sorceress's head.- "Such a good pet." -Grins and give her pet a cookie.-_


	6. Chapter Five

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc. However, the perverted fantasies of them in my head is another story._

_**A/N: **For those of you loving ff/hp crossovers, focusing a lot on ff, read: 'Binding Worlds' by Angelic Demon20! It is fucking wonderful! It's on _ffnet and portkeyorg.

_**WARNINGS:** Non-consensual oral_

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Five**

Glancing to the window, Vincent could see the moon, in its full glory, just over the shattered rooftop of a building across the street that had yet to be rebuilt. Yuffie shifted her position at his feet, her head rolling over to lean against his leg as she dozed off. Frowning, the gunman watched her for a moment before shifting to the remainder of the silver-haired trio who looked up upon feeling his gaze, then dropped his eyes back to the floor in submission; his back leaning against the wall to the right.

The silence had lingered into a comfortable noise as Valentine awaited Cloud and the others to arrive; which would be soon, having called an hour ago. Tapping a metal finger against the arm of the chair, he sighed. "You do not have amnesia as well, do you?"

Yazoo blinked, looking up again. "No, Master."

"Cloud will not be pleased to see you."

"The feeling is mutual… Master."

"Hn." Hearing a knock at the door, the green-eyed man stiffened. "Enter."

Tifa's eyes widened as she stepped into the room, looking with worry at Yuffie's form. "What happened to her…? You!" Looking towards the door wearily, Lockheart shut it then stepped closer to Vincent. "What is he doing here?"

"He is currently my pet." Vincent declared, casually giving the man a glance.

With furrowed eyebrows the woman shifted uncomfortably. "Pet? What are you—Oh no! You're not serious, are you? You bought a…. How could you do something like that?"

Yuffie blinked, reaching a hand up to rub her eyes. Looking to the snapping female, she tilted her head, observing her.

Moving her vision to her friend, Tifa shook her head repeatedly. "No… Don't tell me…. That means… Yuffie…. Oh god!"

"Calm down Tifa." Vincent ordered, giving a sigh as his comrade paced. Letting his fingers hand down over the edge of the chair, he lightly ran his fingers over the brown-haired head belonging to his pet. "They are both marked under permanent status; there was nothing else I could do."

"Yuffie-"

"Hey, you guys in there?" Pushing open the door, Cloud popped his head in and then continued in fully; Cid following shortly behind him. "How's Yuffie?" Walking around to the other side of Lockheart, the blonde's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "You!" As the sword was drawn, Vincent stood hurriedly.

Frightened, Yuffie scurried over behind her Master's legs and over to the other pet; taken immediately into his arms as he pressed himself against the wall harder.

"What the fuck are you doing brat?" Cid bellowed, the cigarette dangling behind his lips. "Get the fuck away from that asshole!"

Platinum eyes peaked out from their buried position on the bare chest, looking up at her Master who spared them a glance, then over to the two other men. "Your fight with him is over, Cloud. Yazoo is my pet now and I will not have him harmed without my permission."

Mako eyes looked at him incredulously. "Pet?"

Cid raised his eyebrows and couldn't help the smirk that slid to his lips as he looked at his friend. "I thought you said you didn't do that shit anymore?" Shifting, he cocked his head to the side, getting a better look at Yuffie, then back to Vincent. "Where did you say you found Yuffie at…?"

"Yuffie is in the same predicament."

"What the fuck did you do to get yourself in this fucking mess, brat?" Highwind snapped, pulling his cigarette out and stomping it out with his foot. "You fucking stole something again didn't you?"

Vincent sighed exasperatedly, taking his seat once again. "Yuffie has amnesia."

"What?" Cloud lowered his weapon, tucking it away in the holster on his back. Silence passed and Strife crossed his arms. "So, we'll just pay off the charges and—"

"No."

The pilot held up his hand. "What the hell do you mean 'no'? This ain't just any fucking person Vince! It's the goddamn brat, for fucks sake!"

Vincent frowned, turning his glare to the older blonde. "You haven't objected to that fact before, Highwind."

"Permanent status." Tifa whispered, silencing her friend as she backed up and moved to sit on the side of the twin bed across the room. Holding her head in her hands, she continued. "Why did this have to happen? What about Wutai?"

_Two hours Later…_

The airship was far from quiet, even in its landed state at the border of Edge. Platinum eyes looked about with confusion as she walked along the hallway from the bathroom. _'It seems so familiar…' _Turning down another hall, Yuffie squeaked as she was pulled into an alcove, her back thrown against the wall. Unable to see the person, she bit her lip. "M-master?"

"I ain't your fucking Master." A gruff voice murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder that tensed beneath his touch. "But I wouldn't mind a little fucking service. …Why don't you suck me off, for old time's sake?"

"I… don't understand. …I can't… Master has—"

"I'm not askin' Yu." Cid stated briskly, pushing down on her shoulder until she dropped, reluctantly. "Don't worry, Vince won't mind." A hand slip into her hair, holding her in place.

The ninja shifted again as the man shoved her head forward, grinding himself against her face before he let her pull back. With the hum of the airships engine, she could still hear the sound of the zipper and Cid grunt as he gave his length a quick stroke as it twitched in anticipation. "Be a good pet and suck me off, okay? With Shera fucking knocked up I haven't fucking gotten any in three months; it's driving me fucking crazy."

Trailing a finger to her lips, he worked it between and pulled open her mouth. Pushing her forward again, the pilot leaned back against the wall of the narrow passage, as his cock filled her mouth. Entwining both his hands around the hair on the sides of her head, he began to thrust.

Taking the unresponsive mouth with pleasure, Cid gave a groan as Yuffie finally gave in and worked her tongue around his slick shaft that pulsated, begging for release in her throat.

"Yeah, like that." Pulling out so just the head was between her lips; he delved back in and repeated the action as the mouth-fucking became more urgent, his balls tightening.

"…Mmm, so hot." He grunted, on the edge of cumming. "You better fucking swallow everything." Giving a throaty noise, Highwind held her head to the base as he released into her throat. "Fuck…"

Pulling out, Cid tucked himself back into his pants, taking a moment to catch his breath. "Vince should be back from talking to Spike soon." Slipping out of the alcove, he walked away.

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _Hope the chapter was enjoyable! A 'little' less …morbid this time. Hehe. _


	7. Chapter Six

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

_**A/N:** Enjoy! I really like how this chapter came out. :)_

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Six**

_Later that night…_

Stepping into the mansion, Yazoo observed the large foyer as they crossed it towards the staircase. It was obvious repairs has been done to the building, yet nothing had been changed, besides some heavy cleaning. Hearing the first stair creak, his green eyes followed Yuffie for a moment as she obediently hurried after their Master; who had been as silent as she, since leaving Edge. Having spent enough time around the woman, he knew something was unnerving her and by the pilot of the airship's sweeping gaze when they departed, Yazoo couldn't help but wonder if he might have been the cause.

Walking to the right, once at the top landing, Vincent stopped and turned to his male pet. "You will be sleeping in my chambers until I am certain you will not escape." Opening the first door, he flicked his gauntlet towards it. "Go in, I will be there momentarily."

Doing as ordered, green eyes didn't get a chance to catch a fleeting glace at Yuffie as the door was sharply shut behind him.

Stopping at the next door, just around the corner, Vincent gazed down at his comrade before opening the door and striding in. Walking towards the dresser in the corner, crimson eyes scanned the almost vacant insides and reluctantly pulled out one of his old black shirts, tossing it on the bed. "You will wear this for sleeping; for the time being."

"Yes Master." Wringing her hands behind her, Yuffie nodded and let her eyes fall to the ground; waiting further orders.

Vincent's cock twitched involuntarily. With the lustful memories of his Turk days, he couldn't count the number of times he had tried to tame her into a pet. The closest he had come was their first time together, after they had defeated Sephiroth and became trapped in the Northern Crater. She had begged and pleaded he take her, Chaos urging as well, until he finally did, treating her just like his former pets. Taking her with abandon, without care of her pleasure… and she enjoyed it. "Get changed."

Nodding shortly, Kisaragi spoke as she crossed towards the bed. "Yes Master."

Crossing his arms, Valentine watched as the tight dress was pulled up over the lithe hips and slowly over her body that showed a few battle scars from over the years of battles and recent trauma.

"Master?" Pulling the shirt over her head, the hem of the fabric stopped a little farther down her thighs then her previous outfit.

"Hmm?"

"I… may I ask you a question, Sir?"

"You just did."

"…Oh." Dropping her eyes again, Yuffie bit her lip as she reluctantly tucked her question away and went for the required. "Is there any way I can serve you further tonight, Master?"

Vincent tilted his head slightly, regarding her. "No, get some sleep, pet." Exiting the room, he looked back once, watching as she pulled back the covers, before closing the door and retiring to his own room.

Silver hair swept down over the small back, swaying back and forth from curved side to the other as Yazoo folded his clothes and turned his nude form to the door as Vincent swept in. His Master barely acknowledging him, while removing his cape and walking to the dresser. "You can sleep on the window bench for tonight."

"Yes, Master." Proceeding over to that exact spot, Yazoo took a seat and stared out at the Nibleheim Mountains in the distance. "Is there—"

"No, sleep." Climbing into the bed once undressed, except a new pair of black boxers, the gunman looked towards his pet as he slid under the covers. "I will be requiring your services in the mornings. In some form or another; now sleep." At the nod and mumbled _'My pleasure, Master.'_ , Vincent let his eyes close.

_Three hours later…_

Swinging his legs off the bed, Vincent spared a glance at the sleeping pet before rising quietly and heading to the door. His cock was throbbing and the erotic dreams of the one next door has provided for little sleep. Crimson eyes closed in reflection as he opened the second door, leading into the hall.

_Yuffie's hands were grasping at the boulder beneath her, the lifestream carrying on behind them as he plowed into her recklessly. She was crying from the rough thrusts, the pain of her first time, taken so brutally; but, still, she begged, pleaded, crying her moans into his ear, for him to go harder… To take away the pain that they might die in the crater. _

_However, by the time Vincent and Chaos had succumbed to the near-unquenchable release, the ninja was bloodied and then slept peacefully, after having been taken in every way possible…_

Taking a jagged breath, Valentine looked up to realize he was standing in the doorway to her quarters. Watching the rise and fall of her chest, he stepped inside the room and proceeded to the side of her bed, looking down with wanton eyes. Grabbing the black comforter with his human hand, Vincent slowly retracted it down her body, letting it bundle at her feet as he slid his hand up her leg slowly, shuddering as her soft skin made contact.

It was in his right to take her, he knew this, yet still... Moving his hand up her thigh, the gunman knew it would be easy to pull her to the edge of the bed, releasing himself as he placed her ankles on his shoulders and slamming into the passage that was still so delightfully tight…and likely wet.

Vincent could feel her shiver as he reached the hem to her night shirt; grasping onto the fabric gently as he pulled it slowly up. The tanned skin looked pale with the moonlight shining through the window on the other side of the bed.

Swallowing thickly, crimson eyes looked up as she let out a soft moan as he skimmed her hip; however, she still slept. Her lips slightly parted as he continued to pull the fabric up until it was clumped above her breasts and just below her black collar. Small rosy nipples were hard and he couldn't help moving his hand to her right orb, flicking his thumb over it gently.

Throbbing and twitching, aching and pleading, his cock reminded him of what it wanted. Resting his gauntlet on the bed beside her head, Vincent maneuvered so he was hovering over her, a knee beside her hip while the other rested between her parted legs. Bringing his mouth down, he took the hardened bud between his lips, tasting it as his tongue traced it, in circles.

Another moan left Yuffie and Valentine shuddered as he remembered taking her once things were done with deep ground. He had been slow, denying her want for him to violently take her; while amused with the fact she had been jealous of Shelke. Who, of which, he had never spared a thought to of actually fucking; even if he had felt partially drawn to her knowledge and memories of his once love, a woman that still lingered in his mind, even now.

Sliding his hand down her side again, he moved his mouth to her shoulder, kissing it and moving to the juncture of her neck. Platinum eyes were fluttering open and Vincent groaned as her heart rate quickened as he let his fingers find their way over her thigh and to the slick center that was eagerly reacting to his touch.

"Master…" Yuffie's voice was stuttered with a moan as he found her jewel, rubbing it as he suckled harder at the skin beneath his lips. She tasted delightfully and Vincent's own breathing picked up as she lay there, moaning and withering under his knowing touch. The ninja was already close, having spent the last week without being allowed her own pleasure; she knew it wouldn't take long for her to reach the pinnacle. "Please…"

Growling lightly, Valentine sped up his fingers as he lowered his hips to grind against her thigh. He wanted to hear her scream in pleasure, to know that even though her mind couldn't recall him, her body could… At her next plead as she hung on the border, he nipped up to her ear, so close to release himself from the erotic dreams and memories he had been having.

"Not yet." The words were husky and panted; Vincent clenching his teeth as she slid a hand down and boldly rubbed the bulge through the boxers. Holding himself up with his knees, the ex-turk grabbed her wrist in his metal appendage and brought it back to the side of her head as he ground himself harder while he slipped a finger into the tight heat, working his thumb faster.

Burying his head in the crook of her shoulder again, Valentine nipped again as she pleaded desperately. Pulling his lips away he watched her as she withered. "Cum for me, pet." And she did, loudly, arching her back as her head tipped back with the hard shuddering of her body as he pushed another finger inside, riding out her orgasm before pulling them away.

Slipping off the bed, Vincent brought the fingers to his mouth; sucking her juices off and lowering his hand to boxers to release his swollen cock. Stroking the shaft in quick paces, he leaned a knee onto the bed as he looked at her, watching him with half-lidded eyes of still tremoring pleasure. Sucking in a breath, Valentine gave another stroke before cumming on her breasts, the sticky substance dripping down the curves of the small mounds.

With a shuddering breath, he remained still for a minute before stepping away. "Get up." As she moved, he caught the shirt before it fell and helped her remove it. Placing his human hand on her cheek, Vincent moved it to her head, patting it gently. "We'll take a shower now."

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _I rather enjoyed this chapter; I am pleased with how it came out! Thank you for all the reviews!—I just realized I only posted this story on the 27th, I could have sworn it had been longer than that. Those reviews are defiantly helping me get these chapters out much, much faster._


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

_**A/N:** I command everyone to read the smut-fic, 'Garden Delights' by Angelic Demon20! Cloud/Tifa and Yuffie?(mystery man) It is a MUST READ! Mwhahaha!_

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Seven**

_One Month Later…_

Looking up from his spot on the couch, Vincent eyed Yuffie and the black dress that now had many replicas in her closet. The two spaghetti straps fit snugly on her shoulders, as did the dress that barely reached her thighs with its two small slits that stopped at her hips. Her collar blended in well, but the hook in the center stood out with her hair that was pulled back in a short ponytail; but the look seemed to suit her, Valentine admitted a bit guiltily.

An uncontrollable throb pulsed beneath his trousers and he sighed in annoyance; having barely touched her since that night in her room. Instead, he had focused his sexual desires on the silver haired man --who had entered the kitchen moments ago, while the ninja finished the laundry upstairs—in hopes of concentrating on helping Yuffie's memories return. "Come here." Although hesitant, it did not show in his commanding voice.

Crossing the length of the room from the stairs, the woman came around to stand in front of him, before lowering to her knees, between his slightly spread legs. "What can I do for you, Master?"

"Do you remember your dream last night?" Vincent questioned, having heard her crying the night before on his way to bed. His other pet had been in her room, consoling her and he had left after a moment of watching him hold her.

When Yazoo came to his chambers finally, the ex-turk took a few moments of controlling the feeling that swelled within him. Before everything had happened, Yuffie used to come to him when she was upset, having spent most of her time traveling around the Kalm area, where he had lived for awhile –looking for materia, or so she said.

However, his anger won last night and he had taken his male-pet after he refused to disclose everything that was said. Bent over the edge of the bed, Yazoo had taken his rough thrusts in stride and even begged for him to go harder, just like the princess had done, but it wasn't the same…

Yuffie's voice snapped his from his reverie. "I…it was…"

Placing his fingers beneath her chin, he glanced at the fireplace as it crackled, with embers burning brightly; the foggy afternoon was chilly. Lifting her head up, Vincent looked at her sternly. "Tell me."

Moving her eyes away she furrowed her brow. "I …dreamt of an alley… of being captured," Yuffie began, swallowing thickly. "I remember how I got the scar on my head."

Vincent frowned, that he knew, but there was something else that both his pets seemed to be hiding. "Anything else?" Hearing the door open to the side, the ex-turk dropped his hand. "Go eat some lunch; we will continue this conversation later." Watching her quickly scurry away, Valentine couldn't help how his chest ached even as Yazoo placed a try on the end table. "Pet."

"Yes Master?"

"You will tell me what else it is you two spoke of by tonight." Vincent wasn't sure why it bothered him; the important thing was that his pet was slowly regaining her memory, at least a little.

Yazoo tensed. "There isn't anything else, Master…"

Settling his glare on the man, crimson eyes flickered. "Do not lie to me, pet. You or Yuffie will tell me, or both of you will be punished. Is that understood?"

_Later that night…_

Inside of Yuffie's room, Vincent stood before the closed door before walking towards the window bench and taking a seat. It took only a few minutes, but his pet entered, her hair still damp from the shower she had just taken and surprise written across her face as she shut the door behind her and noticed him. "M-master?"

"Come here."

Without question, the ninja crossed the room and took her kneeled position before him. "What can I do for you, Master?"

"Our conversation earlier, you still have things to tell me." Vincent replied softly, his body was tense with the knowledge of what he would do if she did not answer… Having walked into the kitchen a few hours ago, while the two pets were making dinner; he had heard her laugh at something Yazoo had said, followed by him doing the same as she gave a retort to some sort of inside joke.

Yuffie shook her head. "I… there's nothing more to tell."

"Stand up."

Hesitantly, she did so, trembling slightly as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his right side. "Lay across my legs."

"…I—"

"Now." With a short jerk, Vincent pulled her down and laid his claw on her upper back, holding her in place even though she didn't struggle. Letting his human hand slide up the back of her thigh, he pulled the cotton night shirt up, bundling it just above her bare ass. "You will be punished if you do not tell me, right now." The ex-turk could feel his cock twitch and he growled deep in his throat as he gently rubbed the rounded flesh.

"There isn'—Ow!" Gasping, as his hand lifted and came down sharply Yuffie tensed with her surprised jerk as he rubbed the spot, gently like a moment ago. "Please, I—" Another, on the opposite side.

"Quit lying." Vincent snapped, bringing his palm down harder and continuing to give three harsh strikes all to one side before moving onto the next. A whimper left her lips as he paused to rub the reddened skin. "Why won't you tell me?"

Yuffie whimpered again, tears welling in her eyes as he began again, when she remained without words. After ten minutes of progressively harder strikes they came to a sudden stop and it was then Valentine realized he had gotten carried away, her ass was deep red and the choked sobs coming from her sent an icy chill down his body. The hard aching of his cock didn't help the matter… He wanted to take her, even now, as his jealously only seemed to have intensified.

Pulling her up, Vincent reached for his pants, undoing the bindings that restricted his begging organ; gray eyes still downcast as tears dripped down the soft curves of her cheeks. Once released, the ex-turk gave the thick girth a short stroke and looked up at the woman. Bringing the hand away he placed it on her cheek, his thumb stroking over the tears; whispering a mumbled, _'Shh…'_, he wiped away the wetness as she sniffled slightly.

Moving his hand to Yuffie's hip along with his metal appendage, Vincent lifted her effortlessly. Placing her on top of him, the Master slipped himself into the slick entrance slowly, raising an eyebrow in surprise as a moan left her lips. Continuing to move at a slow pace, Valentine watched her face as her lips parted and eyes closed in pleasure as he rocked his thumb over her clit.

The pace sped up and Vincent took a hard nipple in between his lips, sucking and flicking his tongue over the tip before pulling back and looking up at her. "I will not require you tell me any longer." He grunted out as her tightness dragged over his cock with perfection. "However, you will tell me why you refuse."

Focusing her eyes on him, Kisaragi rocked her hips a little quicker. "Yazoo thinks you'd…" She began and gasped as he clenched her hips, forcing a quicker tempo as she rode his length.

"Thinks I would, what?" He questioned.

Silent for a moment, Yuffie moved her hands from his shoulders and down to his chest, grasping onto the fabric as he brought her up then back down harder. "Yazoo thinks you'd blame yourself…"

Vincent stopped slowed, then stopped abruptly. "Blame myself?" He murmured with a frown.

Lowering her head she mumbled for a moment before speaking a little louder. "…I remember thinking it was you entering the alley. I don't know why, but I thought you had come for me… but when I got there, you weren't there and someone else snuck up behind me."

"Yuffie…"

"Please don't be angry at Yazoo, Master. It's my fault…"

Sliding her off of him, Vincent helped her stand and followed the action while tucking himself back into his trousers.

Biting her lip, the ninja looked up at him. "Master, I—"

"It is late, you should get some sleep." As he left, Yuffie didn't miss the pained expression reflect off the mirror in the corner…

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Hope you liked it, a little more plot this time. Hehe, I rather like a jealous Vinny… at least this time he won't get shot by Hojo because of it. Hehe, anyway, don't forget to review!_


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

_**A/N:** Don't forget to check out 'Garden Delights' by Angelic Demon20. Excellent, one-shot smut-fic!_

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Eight**

_One Week Later…_

Setting down the house phone, Vincent glanced at his pets that stood at the stove, cooking breakfast. Leaning back in his seat at the table, crimson eyes followed Yuffie as she kneeled on the floor and opened a cupboard, grabbing something from the back. The dress slid up the curve of her bottom and exposed the tight slit he hadn't taken pleasure in since that night on the window bench of her quarters. _'Go on.' _His mind urged._ 'Walk over there and slip inside.' _"Heh..."

Noticing his Master's stare in the reflection, Yazoo waited for Yuffie to resume cooking before grabbing a cup from the cupboard.

Valentine could see the silver-haired man place a mug on the counter while tugging subconsciously at the edge of the leather half-shirt he wore. Watching as Yazoo leaned over to whisper something to the brunette, he slid his gaze back to Yuffie and down the delicate curve of her left side. How nice it would be to slide the fabric to her hips and sink himself in… His cock pulsated and he observed Yuffie as she switched places with the other pet and poured some coffee into the cup.

Yuffie glanced up hesitantly as she walked towards her Master with his coffee in hand; stopping beside him she placed it on the wooden table and licked her lips subconsciously at the desirous look he was giving. "Do you wish for my services, Master?"

The ninja's voice was soft and slithered to Vincent's ears resembling a seductive drawl. Running his eyes down her neck, he stopped briefly at her breasts before slipping down the slender waist and towards the hem of her dress that just barely covered what he desired.

Seeing her lower to his knees sent a groan past his lips; it didn't take a Master to realize what she was prepared to do. The ex-turks large cock pulsated again and he didn't stop her as she crawled under the table and settled between his legs, his eyes just barely able to see her face from the angle.

Cold air swept over his length as it was exposed, but Vincent could only feel the ache that ran rampant through him as she lowered her lips to take the head in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it slowly. However, he didn't need to be teased today; moving his hand, he placed it on the back of her head. Valentine hissed quietly as she engulfed the member in her mouth, moving quicker as a hand slid onto his thigh and settled on the two orbs that tightened under her touch.

Yazoo turned off the burner and placed some of the food on a plate before heading towards the table. Standing next to the man, where the brunette had been, he placed the dish before Vincent and glanced down to see Yuffie taking the cock with deep-throated skill.

Feeling a hand grasp his half-shirt, Yazoo willingly leaned down and met with pale lips that began to ravish his mouth.

Vincent groaned into his pet's lips, Yuffie's mouth was dragging up his cock again and plunging down while her fingers massaged diligently on his balls. Holding her head down, Valentine bucked his hips as his balls tightened and his cock spasmed, releasing his cum into her throat. Letting go of his pets, Vincent breathed heavily as his deflating member was cleaned off.

Patting his pet's head, crimson eyes watched as she crawled away and stood up once away from the table's edge. Tucking himself back in, Vincent was oddly pleased to see Yazoo move to Yuffie, leaning down and trailing his tongue over the small path of cum that dripped down his pet's chin; engaging her in a short kiss before they parted ways and began to clean up the mess they had made in the kitchen from cooking.

Having caught his breath, Vincent picked up his coffee as he remembered the phone call he had engaged in earlier. "We will be going to Rocket Town today."

_Two Hours Later…_

The two chocobo's moved quickly and Vincent spared a glance back at his two pet's that were riding the golden feathered animal, while his black one trotted on just a few feet ahead. In the distance, he could see the scaffolding sticking up over the small town where he had agreed to help Highwind repair something on the airship. Frowning, the ex-turk recalled Cid's insistence he bring Yuffie too, claiming he wanted to see how their friend was doing. Of course, he would have brought his pets, but his comrade's voice had sounded a little husky when he mentioned wanting to see 'the brat'.

Leaning down, Yazoo lowered his lips to the brunette's ear. "Stop moving around." His voice was more of a groan and the green-eyed man couldn't help tightening his grip on her waist as she held the reigns. The wiggling of her ass had caused his long appendage to press against his leather pants painfully. Grinding himself against her, he whispered in her ear again.

Baske, the chocobo, warked and Yuffie laughed as she patted the bird's neck and kicked her heals; making the chocobo speed up until it was almost beside their Master.

Vincent glanced over and raised an eyebrow at Yazoo who was still noticeably maneuvering himself against the woman. "Is there a problem?"

Yuffie looked up and over, sending a small smile to her Master. "Can we go faster, Master?"

With a grunt, he nodded and hit his boots against the feathered side of the chocobo… Rocket Town was very close.

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _A little short, but I hope everyone liked it! (I was in kind of hurry, since I have a lot of work to do today.) Thanks for all the reviews-I LOVED them! Hehe, anyway, don't forget to review! I should have the next chapter out very soon._


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

_**A/N:** Again, Mwhahaha, don't forget to check out 'Garden Delights' by Angelic Demon20. Excellent, one-shot smut-fic!_

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Nine**

Rocket Town was as quiet as ever, but Vincent didn't miss the few stares they received upon entering the town and heading towards the inn. Not many of those in the smaller towns approved of the pet market, but from the looks, Vincent wasn't sure this was one that did, _particularly_, care or find it unusual. Holding the two chain leashes, he had attached to his pets after dismounting the chocobo's, he opened the inn door and looked at the sleeping older man sitting behind the wooden counter. The bell sounded and the man jumped up and stuttered as he spared a glance at the pets then back to the crimson eyes. "300 gil."

"300?" Valentine snapped. "The sign you have posted behind you refers to the price being 200 gil."

Moving his head to the side, the man pointed to the sign. _'50 gil per pet.' _It read in italics, below the bold font.

Nodding curtly, the ex-turk produced the money and slid it across the counter. Accepting the key that was handed to him, the gunman turned and headed down the hall towards the small staircase with a plaque beside it, declaring rooms 3-8 were on the second floor.

It didn't take long to reach the room and Vincent stood in the doorway as he released the leashes. "I am going to be helping Cid with the airship for the afternoon. The both of you are to stay here until I get back, you may order food if you wish."

Yuffie paled slightly, lifting her head a little. "…Cid lives here?"

Tilting his head, Vincent pursed his lips. "Do you remember that?"

"N-no…"

Frowning, the gunman gave a confused nod and turned. "We will be going over to the Highwind's place once the repair work is complete, be washed and prepared to leave by eight."

Watching their Master leave, locking the door from the outside, Yuffie walked to the small table in the corner and took a seat on the chair. Yazoo followed and took a seat across from here, just a few feet away from the large bed that was behind him while the other side of the room hosted a few sleeping mats on the floor. "A room made for pets and Master's; I am surprised a town like this has such things."

Kisaragi blinked and gave an unsure nod…

_Later that night…_

The clock ticked and Yazoo laughed as a giggle escaped Yuffie. Sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the bed, he tickled her ribs some more and stopped abruptly as he looked to the doorway to see their Master, watching with… _amusement_. It was well past eight, but the two of them were clean and in their normal attire; moving, they quickly got on their knees as Vincent stepped further inside.

A curse echoed and Valentine stepped aside to allow his friend inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. "I still can't believe that bitch kicked me out for the night!" Cid commented and walked over to the table, eyeing Yuffie for a moment as he set down the paper sack that was with him. "All I fucking asked her is if she wanted to show you some real hospitality and fuck you. Damn, why the hell did I have to knock her up? She ain't any fucking fun." He slurred, plopping down in a chair, facing the pets. "Fucking hell, you got it made, Vince."

Just a little less buzzed than his friend, Vincent still managed to keep his gracefulness as he walked across the room and spun the chair so his back was against the wall, facing his pets as well. "Yes…"

Opening the paper bag, Cid lifted out several half-empty bottles and set them down next to the glasses already sitting on the table. Crumpling the paper and tossing it in the corner, he lit a cigarette while opening the whiskey and pouring the golden liquid into two large shots. "C'mon Vince, you're the one with the entertainment…" Highwind spoke, eyeing the two, still kneeling, pets. "Make'm do somethin' or somethin'."

Nodding a little, Vincent grasped the glass and took a sip as he looked to the two in the center of the room. "Undress each other, pet's."

With a_ 'Yes, Master'_ echoing towards the gunman, Cid sucked in a breath as Yazoo immediately moved and leaned forward to take the brunettes lips with his own, while placing his palms on her shoulders. Reaching down, the blond adjusted himself and took a healthy swig of his whiskey, watching as the long fingered hands of the silver-haired man drifted down and moved to the swell of Kisaragi's chest.

Eliciting a moan from Yuffie as he tossed his thumbs over her nipples, that had begun to harden at the touch, Yazoo ran his hands down her stomach until he reached the hem of the dress.

The ninja's hands wandered as she grasped the back of his neck, forcing his mouth harder against hers as she used her right hand to slide the zipper of his half-shirt down until the fabric split open. Running her palm over the firm muscles, Yuffie's knees scrapped harder against the rug as Yazoo pulled her up, so they were higher, yet still on their knees. The black dress slithered up over her ass and the green-eyed pet's hands cupped her bottom, rolling the tight skin in his hands, before they drifted up to pull the fabric farther up and over her head.

Downing his drink, Vincent's glass refilled as his comrade poured himself another. The gunman couldn't deny the painful tightness of his trousers and he adjusted himself as the pilot squirmed in his seat, lighting another cigarette.

It took only a moment of maneuvering for Yuffie to release the other pet from his leather pants that lacked anything underneath, both kicking off their shoes in the process.

Clasping his hands on the Avalanche member's hips, Yazoo looked towards his Master, eyeing him wearily in the drunken state.

"Are you pleased, Master?" Yuffie spoke, turning her head to face him as well.

"Yes." Vincent's voice dragged on, his tongue licking his lips subconsciously.

Grabbing a deck of cards from the table, next to where the glasses had been sitting, Cid opened the pack.

Turning his head to regard the man, Vincent leaned his arm onto the table. "I did not bring much gil with me."

"Heh." Highwind took another swig of his drink and glanced to the pets, then to his friend. "Look's like you got stuff to bet with."

Looking to the pet's, Valentine groaned slightly and scooted his chair closer to the table. "…Perhaps."

With a hand of blackjack dealt and his drink refilled, the former turk glanced at his face down card. Groaning internally at the four that rest with the ten on top. "Hit."

The hand was quick and Vincent frowned as a few gil slipped into a pile by Highwind, who tossed a few more back to the center after dealing out the hand. "What ya bettin' Vince?" At the contemplative look on the man, Cid looked to Yuffie who immediately moved her eyes to the floor. "If I win, how about you put some nipple clamps on the brat? Maybe a fucking gag…"

The Master raised an eyebrow. "I did not bring such items."

"In the drawer, by the bed."

"What?"

Cid exhaled a cloud of smoke, eyeing his friend in exasperation. "You're in a fucking pet room, Vince, didn't you fucking notice? This is Rocket Town, not a damn tight-assed place like Fort Condor."

"Oh." Feeling hot from the alcohol, Vincent washed it down with another sip as he nodded and picked up his cards.

Yazoo spared the brunette a look and nudged her slightly. Looking over, platinum eyes observed the pet before dropping back to the ground as Cid's gleeful win was announced with a curse and gulp of his drink. Vincent didn't bother sparing his pets a look, still staring at his loosing hand. "Get the clamps and a gag from the drawer and place them on her, Yazoo."

"Yes, Master." Standing up in his nude glory, the remainder of the silver-haired trio walked the few steps to the night stand and opened the drawer, digging through it for a moment before producing a slim chain that attached to two adjustable clamps and a leather strapped blue gag ball. Walking back over to Yuffie, he knelt in front of her as she turned to face him. The slender lipped mouth opened and he pushed the blue ball inside, a sliver of saliva running from her mouth as he tied the straps off behind her head.

Glancing at Cid, Yazoo could also see their Master watching them, from the corner of his eye, as he lifted a breast and brought it to his mouth. Running his tongue in circles, his hand massaged the neglected breast as he removed his mouth and rolled the stiff nipple between his fingers.

Yuffie whimpered as the first clamp was tightly put into place, a lustful smirk crossing over Yazoo's face as he attached the other as well, giving a small tug to the chain; much to the blonds delight, who groaned and dealt another hand…

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _It is a mean, mean, spot to put a cliffhanger at, but do not worry, 'their' night is not over yet. Mwhahaa! Thanks for all the reviews, I was so pleased to find out all of you enjoyed the last chapter. Hope this one was just as good, don't forget to review again, mwhahaha! Part 2 of this chapter will be out soon!_


	11. Chapter Ten

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

_**Warnings:** Non-consensual, anal, Cid being an ass, etc. _

* * *

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Ten – Part 2**

**  
**Yuffie could feel her heart racing as Cid stood and stumbled, as he circled around her and the other pet. A chuckle left the pilots lips and he mumbled something incoherent to her ears, even though her Master seemed to understand and nodded his head; whether in answer or just from the amount of alcohol, she couldn't be certain.

The former turk, rested his chin onto his hand and gazed through half-lidded eyes at the pets and his blond comrade. Cid's hand was sliding slowly down the curve of their friend's cheek and then lowering to her neck where he traced his fingers around the base. With a smirk still in place, Highwind moved to stand before the woman and gripped the thin chain leading from each nipple, pulling it upwards. "Stand up."

Sparing a glance to her Master, Kisaragi flinched as the blonde applied more pressure. Standing up, Yuffie was escorted to the chair, several feet away and then pulled unceremoniously onto the pilot's lap as he took a seat.

Cid leaned partially onto the table as he moved his hand from the chain and reached down to cup the shaven apex between her thighs. Two fingers dug roughly into her and Yuffie squirmed as Cid chuckled while picking up his cards, looking to his comrade. "You alright there, Vince?"

"…Yes…" Picking up his cards as well, Valentine tilted his head to look at his pet as she kept her eyes focused on the table. "That's enough Cid."

"Hey, c'mon… The bet…"

"Is for a night alone with my pet." Vincent continued with a drunken slur, watching as the man let his pet move away. "That will not be tonight."

Highwind grunted and pulled out a cigarette, flicking his lighter several times as he tried to light it. "At least have her do somethin'."

Blinking and trying to gain some control of his inebriated state, the Master nodded and halted the female from continuing back to the center of the room with his gauntlet while he moved his gaze to his other pet. "Come here Yazoo." The slurred tone did not hide the words and the pet did as ordered as Valentine maneuvered and grasped Yuffie's hips, lifting her onto the edge of the sturdy table. "Lay back."

Highwind could feel his prick throb as he rested his hand over the cloth of his jeans, observing the woman as she lay over the cards; subconsciously thankful the bottles were on the floor and both the glasses were near empty.

"Take her, Yazoo." Vincent stated as his pet immediately placed his hands on her knees, gripping them gently as he pushed her legs apart to settle between them.

Moving his hands to her hips, Yazoo slipped them under to cup her ass as he pulled her towards him, burying himself to the hilt as he thrusted his pelvis forward to match the sudden move. Yuffie's voice was muffled and the silver-haired pet set a steady rhythm even as the blonds hand reached out to explore the brunette.

Vincent leaned onto the table, his head resting uncomfortably on his gauntlet as he let his human hand trace the small of Yazoo's back. "Yu…"

The older pet blinked and looked over as his Master lolled off towards sleep, his hand dropping. Continuing to embed his cock into the tight slit of the ninja, Yazoo's green eyes focused on her breasts as Cid's hand roughly examined them with grasping hands.

"Vince?" The ex-turk groaned and Highwind gave a grunt as he reached over the woman and nudged the man. "Hey, wake the fuck up."

Opening one crimson eye, the man blinked tiredly.

"If you ain't gonna fucking continue this, mind if I do?"

Mumbling, Vincent turned away as he waved his hand in a noncommittal gesture; passing out entirely.

Cid smirked and rose from his seat with the help of the table under his right palm. "Get back on the fucking floor."

Pulling out of the ninja, Yazoo helped her up and spared her the same uneasy look she adorned. Moving to the center of the room, the silver haired man knelt only to feel a hand push his shoulder, sending him backwards.

"Don't go thinking you're fucking done yet." Blue eyes turned to the kneeling female and scanned the wetness that ran down her thighs. "Fuck." The pilot gave a groan as he moved a hand to his belt, unlatching it. "You look just like a fucking slut now." Dropping his hand from his jeans, he wedged his foot between her thighs. "Spread your legs."

Yuffie nodded with a lingering glance towards her Master; a muffled sound of _'Yes Sir' _leaving her gagged mouth.

"What you fucking waiting for, princess? Get my cock out." Cid ordered, stumbling slightly as he tried to hold himself in place before her.

Moving her hands to his pants, the ninja released the thick prick and looked up as he took a shuddering breath. The man gestured to Yazoo and Yuffie nodded mutely as she moved towards the other pet, settling a knee on either side of the man's hips, but not yet taking him in.

Kneeling behind the woman, Highwind reached a hand down to the hot core and let her slickness coat his hand before moving to his cock and coating it in the substance.

Understanding what the man intended, Yazoo reached a hand down as the drunken man repeated the action. Aligning his appendage with the brunette's wet slit, he gave a groan as she placed her hands on his chest, holding herself upright as she lowered onto it.

"Hold fucking still." Cid snapped and pushed on the woman's back until her chest pressed against the younger mans. Grasping his cock, Highwind pushed it forward until the glistening head was pressed against the tighter entrance and forced the tip within.

Holding himself in place, he grunted as the princess whimpered, controlling her breathing as Yazoo moved his hands to her head --that buried itself in his chest-- stroking her hair gently. "Don't expect me to be fucking gentle, Yuffie."

With slurred words, Highwind grabbed the slim hips and plunged forward.

Hearing the gasping sound of pain leaving the brunette's mouth, the silver haired man continued holding her as he began to move within her, trying to ease the other entry. Looking to their unconscious Master, Yazoo tried to keep up rhythm as the older man pounded into the lithe pet.

Digging her nails into the muscled flesh beneath her, Yuffie moved as well with hurried movements as the thicker of the two twitched, nearing completion.

Cid's breath tickled her ear as he leaned forward, trying to sustain longer. "You fucking like being filled like this, don't you?" Grunting loudly as a moaning noise left her lips he gave a final thrust; cumming as Vincent shifted in his seat…

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _Sorry for the long wait, I got caught up with crap to do around here and didn't have a chance to write. Not sure how much I like how this chapter came out, it went a lot differently than I expected. I had intended to have a yazoo/yuffie scene, rather than a threesome, but… I guess that will have to wait. (There will be one though.) Anyway, I hope it wasn't too bad; this chapter didn't seem to go as I planned. _

_Also, thanks for all the reviews! -gives everyone a cookie and pat's Ultimate Sorceresses head as well- Please continue to review, I love them! _


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Eleven**

_One Week Later…_

Closing the door to Yuffie's room behind him as he entered, Yazoo gazed at the figure in the bed, as he crossed the room and took a seat beside her. "Are you awake?"

"I am now." Opening her eyes, the ninja turned onto her back and pulled up the covers. "Are you getting in?"

Grabbing the fabric from her hands, the slightly older pet pushed them to the other side of her. "Master just called, he said he would be home late tomorrow night from helping that ass in Rocket Town…"

Noticing the grimace on his face, Yuffie bit her lip as he moved his hand to the hem of her black nightshirt. "What are you doing?"

Yazoo pursed his lips and looked down at her through thick eyelashes. "Master was rather… angry when he called; that other man was yelling in the background too."

"Master was angry when he sent us back home—"

"It was different." The man stated, moving the nightshirt to bunch at her waist. "He wishes for me to take you tonight and tomorrow so you…" Shaking his head, the silver-haired pet pulled his hand back. "What did you do Yuffie?"

The princess frowned. "What? I didn't do anything…"

"Well, he is pissed off about something you did!" Yazoo snapped.

Confused, the Wutainian subconsciously spread her legs to accommodate the naked pet as he moved to settle between them, his hair falling to either side of her head. "I don't understand."

Sighing softly, emerald eyes gazed down at the woman. "Worry about it later, we have thing—have you been playing with yourself? You're already wet…" Moving his hand up from between her legs, he looked at his fingers that glistened in the moonlight.

Watching as she bit her lip, Yazoo brought his index and middle finger to her lips, pushing against them until they opened. Sliding the slick digits into her mouth, his cock prodded at her entrance. "If we were still with Master Rufus you would be tied up and whipped for this…"

Yuffie's mouth opened wider with a gasp as his long cock embedded her pussy with a quick thrust; sending the back of her head towards the headboard.

"How… how is it you stay so tight?" Yazoo murmured, moving his right arm under her leg and lifting it up as he began to thrust at a slow pace. At her moan he grabbed her other leg and moved it onto his shoulder along with the other, his hands sliding down her legs until they reached her hips. Thrusting with a jagged breath, silver hair swayed with his movement as the speed increased. "Damn…"

Placing her hands on his stomach, Yuffie's nails dragged over the light muscles as her head repeatedly skimmed the headboard.

"You know," Grunting as he tightened the grip, the man slowed for a moment before speeding back up. "My brothers saw you in Wutai…that day…" Letting his head fall back slightly, Yazoo groaned as the wet heat shuddered around him, so close reaching an orgasm.

Moaning loudly, Kisaragi met his thrusts. "T-they did?"

"Yeah." Pumping faster for a moment, he could feel her shudder about to reach the pinnacle. Stopping abruptly, Yazoo pulled out and flipped her over; grasping her hips, he lifted them before plunging his cock back into her roughly.

Speaking as her orgasm struck, Yazoo continued to ride through it as his balls tightened. "They wanted to fuck you to get back at Master for interrupting their fight with broth—fuck!" Grunting loudly, Yazoo came with another thrust, her pussy pulsating and shuddering around him in the aftermath of her orgasm; draining him dry as her wet core dragged along his cock with a finishing slowed thrust.

Breathing heavily, Yuffie gave a small gasp as he pulled out and collapsed beside her on the bed. Lying next to him, she could feel him stroke her back after pulling the covers over them. "Get some sleep."

_Next Day… _

Master had been home for an hour and Yuffie could hear Yazoo as he talked to him in the hallway. Having been ordered to remain in her room, the ninja had yet to see the black haired man that she was bound in servitude too. Light from the hallway flooded her room and she sat up stiffly on the edge of her bed as the other pet stepped into the room, holding a folded pile of clothes and looking rather disgruntled. "Yazoo?"

"Put these on." Crossing the room, Yazoo set down the stack on the bed as the woman stood.

Looking to the clothes, Kisaragi frowned. Something about them seemed strange… Grabbing the top item, a dark blue skirt with a slant at the edge, she set it aside to grab the periwinkle top with a white ruffle going down the front and eyed it before looking to Yazoo. "Is Master still mad?"

Nodding quietly, Yazoo placed a hand onto his hip and played with the hem of his half shirt in nervousness.

Pulling on the clothes, Yuffie reached for the white item that still remained. "Is this a lab coat?"

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _Hmm… Could Cid have said something to Vincent to piss him off? O.o Find out next chapter! Mwhahahaha! Sorry this took so long to get out, the chapter just wouldn't come out right, but I am happy with how it turned out. The next chapter will be longer, sorry this one is so short. hehe Oh, and please keep reviewing!_


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Twelve**

Yazoo opened the door to his Master's bedroom slowly, eyeing the man who was pulling on a blue blazer. _'Dressing as a Turk? What is it you are doing?'_ Stepping aside, he allowed Yuffie to step up beside him.

With her head downcast and palms wringing together behind the white lab coat, platinum eyes gazed at the wooden floor in nervousness.

"Yazoo." Vincent's voice was low, bitter anger apparent as he began to tie his hair off in a ponytail. "Go to the dungeons and see to my guest."

"Yes Master." Crossing the room, Yazoo spared a final glance to the other pet before continuing down the open passageway where the bookshelf had been hiding the door.

Minutes passed by in silence and Yuffie chewed on her tongue before lifting her eyes hesitantly towards to her Master, only to find his eyes already focused on her. Dropping her vision back to the floor, the ninja frowned in worry. "Did I not please your friend well enough, Master? Is that why you are angry with me? I--"

A growl left Vincent's lips, cutting her words off as she backed up against the closed door as he strode towards her. "Have you no guilt?"

Yuffie blinked away the tears that threatened to form at his cruel tone. "I'm sorry Master…"

"You will be." Valentine hissed, grabbing her arm and heading towards the spiraling staircase. "If you wish to betray me as Lucrecia once did; then you shall pretend to be her for my pleasure." _'You once promised me you would never proposition another while we were together…'_

Heading down the stairs, the ex-turk continued to speak. "I will address you as Lucrecia tonight, you will not speak unless spoken to, is that understood?" Glancing to her, he waited until she nodded with a quiet _'Yes, Master'._ "When I am through with you, you will be given to my guest for the night and will return to my chambers by sunlight so I may take you again." Stepping off the last stair, Vincent let his gloved human-hand grip her arm a little tighter as he strode down the path. "If I feel you will still betray me again after this, I will sell you."

Stopping in front of a door, Vincent opened it and shoved her inside, following. "This place seems to be the most suiting to start with." Glancing at the stone slab, he then focused on the shattered remains of his coffin that were strewn about on the floor.

Placing his gauntlet on her shoulder along with his gloved human hand, Valentine pressed down. "Kneel."

Complying with her Master's wishes without hesitation, Yuffie shivered as the gauntlet drifted to her throat. The cold metal slid upwards as it helped position a leather blindfold over her eyes, blocking out the dim lighting in the room. Air brushed against her skin as Vincent moved to stand between her and the slab of concrete. The sound of a zipper was loud as a hand moved to tap her jaw. "Open your mouth, Lucrecia."

Parting her lips, the princess kept her palms behind her back and her body still as the minutes passed without contact.

Leaning down, Valentine brushed strands of hair away from her neck as he nibbled on her ear. "Do you like this Lucrecia? Tell me, did you beg him to let you suck his cock, or did you just drop to your knees?" Jealously ran rampant through him and the ex-turk straightened as he reached down to give his hard cock a firm stroke.

"Master…"

"You are my pet." Vincent whispered with a snap, as he grasped the back of her head. "Answer me now!"

"I don't understand, Master..." Fear crept up and Kisaragi gagged as his cock filled her hot mouth, hitting the back of her throat.

Grabbing her hair, the man pulled her head back as she gasped for breath. "Cid informed me of the events on the airship. Is what he said true?" Watching as she stiffened, crimson eyes flared with anger. '_Tell me it is not; that you did not betray me.' _

Whimpering slightly as the grip on her hair tightened, Yuffie answered quietly. "…Yes, but--" Gagging again, the Wutainian could feel the anger radiating from her Master as he began to fuck her mouth, allowing for little breathing on with his thick cock taking up all the space.

Panting as Vincent pulled away, Yuffie could hear him growl again. "If you wanted me to treat you like a proper pet, you should have requested it of me. Instead of begging a—" His voice dimmed. "Instead of begging a friend of mine to let you suck him off..." A pause passed as he tucked his still aching cock away awkwardly as it strained against his blue trousers. "I hit Cid after what happened at the inn, only to find out that you solicited him on the airship and while I was unconscious..."

Valentine clenched his jaw as he grabbed her hair and brought her high onto her knees. "Tell me, do you remember his cock in your mouth, even though you cannot recall any of the times we had? Is that why you betrayed me?" Letting go, Vincent turned away as he closed his eyes; trying to gain control of himself. This was not how he had planned this evening… "When you come to my chambers, we will finish this." Pausing again as hurt overrides the jealousy, the ex-turk continued. "Although, compared to Lucrecia, I cannot say you are nearly as satisfying."

"I didn't want too…" It was a whisper, but her Master was already speaking and the words drowned out as the order to _'undress'_ drifted through the air. Slipping off the lab jacket, Yuffie's hands shook as she pealed off the shirt and skirt, standing there naked and still blindfolded.

"Since you enjoy servicing those that I know--" Vincent began, hooking a chain to the collar on her neck and pulling off the blindfold. Ordering her to her hands and knees to crawl, he began to walk out of the room with her in tow. "--You will be pleased to hear I ran into Tseng on the way home." A gasp left the woman and the gunman stopped his movements as she remained still. "Pet." His voice was a warning that faded as her tear stained eyes looked up towards him. His resolve wavering. "Yuffie…"

"He, I never-forc…didn't…."

"Calm down, I can hardly understand you." The anger slipped and the Master kneeled down, grasping the pet's chin in worry. "Yu…"

"He forced me, I didn't-I never…please don't let—I'm sorry."

A sense of dread filled Vincent as the words sunk in, watching as the woman brought her hands to her face and cried, he pulled her against him. _'Cid…'_ Shaking his head, he pulled her away to arms length gently. "Tell me what happened?"

The sound of a door opening made Valentine turn his head. Tseng, his guest, stood with his arms behind his back in a casual walk towards them, stopping once a foot away from them. "It is getting late, Vincent." Tseng drawled, as his friend unhooked the leash from the woman.

"I request to withdraw from this arrangement."

Raising an eyebrow, the black haired man shook his head. "I've already paid and I have no desire to leave unfulfilled. I came here in agreement to utilize the princess and I plan to do just that."

Vincent clenched his jaw in ire. Glancing to his pet, he turned his back to the two while crossing his arms as her soft cries reached his ears. There was nothing he could do, by pet laws the deal had to be completed since he had already accepted the payment. "I expect her returned to my chambers intact, Tseng."

"Of course."

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _I am rather tired, so I hope the chapter wasn't too bad. I like how it went, but… I'm sleepy and like pretty much anything when I am. hehe It actually went a bit different than I planned, but I think it still went alright. Anyway, I really want to thank everyone for all the reviews; they were what got me to get this chapter out so quick! So please continue to give'm, they are defiantly my motivation! Well, that and the fact I love writing a smutty yuffentine story. Mwhahaha! Yep, I am babbling, time for sleep. lol_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

_**WARNING:** **Toys, anal, spanking, light bondage, humiliation, non-consensualish, etc**_

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"That's it, take it all." Groaning lightly, Tseng watched as the kneeling brunette gripped the edge of the table as she lowered onto the thick vibrator that was pushing slowly into her ass. Adjusting himself in his seat upon an armless wooden chair, the Wutainian picked his wine glass off the small table beside him. "Slower; I want you to feel every inch."

Biting her lip, Yuffie whimpered slightly as the vibrator settled in completely, filling her to the hilt. Placing her hands on her thighs, she stared as the floor awaiting further orders as the whip marks on her back began to lessen with the burn they were causing.

Several minutes passed by until the sound of a glass being set down clinked softly in the room, the man's voice, forceful and every bit as dominant sounding as his nature. "Come here."

Turning around, the ninja crawled towards the man, tear stains still evident on her cheeks. "Stand up." Following orders, Kisaragi barely had time to do so before being pulled down and across the man's legs, her head hanging over his left side.

A pained sound left her lips as her arms were roughly pulled behind her with the feeling of cold leather wrapping around her wrists and up her arms, ending just a little before her elbows. The gloved palms finally settled; one placed on her back while the other caressed her bottom leisurely...

_Elsewhere…_

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Vincent could see his male pet staring idly at the floor, while sitting on some blankets near the edge of the bed. The end of the chain running from the bedpost fastened to his collar; as was usual when they were retiring for the night. "Go to sleep, pet."

Looking to the open passage, the ex-turk felt a chill go down his spine as the sound of crying spiraled up the stone walls. Cursing his altered hearing, he stood and headed towards the entrance to the dudgeon, shutting the bookcase to block out the noise.

Pacing the room once, then twice, he glanced towards his other pet again. _'She is fine.'_ He argued, _'Tseng was the one to train her, this should be of no concern…'_

Crossing the room again, Vincent frowned at the dungeon entrance. _'I should have known Highwind lied. Another sin…' _Sighing exasperatedly, he sat on the end of the bed once more. _'Pet or not, I will make this up to you Yuffie.'_

_In the dungeon…_

Looking at the reddened ass before him, Tseng smirked as he swung the paddle again, hitting the sore skin and the vibrator. "Say it." He ordered as her cries drowned out her words.

"A-a—" Closing her eyes tightly, Yuffie cried out as another hard spanking came from the wooden device. "Ag-again please, Sir…" Crying out again as the paddle did just that, she panted amongst her tears as he stopped and set it back on the table beside him.

Discarding the vibrator as well, Tseng grasped her hair and pulled back until she stood half-bent, while he rose as well. With wobbly legs, the princess was shoved roughly against the wall just several feet away as the lean body pressed up against her after grasping her thighs and lifting her effortlessly. Her back screamed in pain as the whip marks scrapped against the stone along with her reddened ass. Grinding himself against her wet entrance, his hand slipped down to unzip and retrieve his swollen cock, aligning it with the silky heat.

Without waiting, he drove himself in. A crying moan leaving her lips as he pounded into her with precise movements that were far from slow or with care. The sound of a phone ringing made Tseng sigh as he slowed his pace and reached for his pocket, producing his cell.

Turning his gaze to the princess's face, his eyes were serious as he continued to pump into her. "You will not make a sound or I will take the whip to you again."

Clicking a button, he brought the plastic device to his ear. "Elena."

Yuffie could tell his voice was softer, yet the dominant tone was still apparent even then. Biting her lip hard as he thrusted a little faster, her bound hands clawed at the wall as her backside further scrapped against the stones…

"Yes." Resting the cell phone between his head and shoulder, Tseng moved his hand to the small breast; kneading it before twisting the nipple. "Paperwork, Elena. Dinner? No." Slamming into the woman faster, he could feel himself nearing the edge as she dragged along his cock. "Fine, breakfast at 7." Turning off his phone, Tseng pocketed it and moved his hand to her hip, driving himself in harder as he felt his balls tighten.

Removing himself, the Turk let the woman's feet touch the floor as he spun her around. Pulling her hips away from the wall, Tseng buried his cock into her still tight ass as she cried out from the intrusion. Pumping once, then twice, he held himself in place as he coated her insides with his hot cum.

Pulling out a moment later, he let her fall to the floor. "Clean yourself up and return to your Master; I am through with you, Princess."

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

Looking at the closed entry to her Master's chamber, Yuffie paused and looked at it wearily as water dripped from her shower soaked hair. Scratching her fingers against the leather bindings still in place, she stepped forward and nudged the door with her shoulder, trying to open it.

Nudging it again, a gasp left her as it opened suddenly, her body falling forward and caught just before her knees hit the ground.

"Yuffie!"

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N:** I am rather tired, once again. However, I wanted to get this out tonight. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too bad, I kept getting distracted while writing. Thanks for all the reviews! -gives everyone a chocobo balloon- Mwhahaha! More to cum very very soon. –Pats her pets head and watches her chase the shadows in the room some more-_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_One Day Later…_

Pulling the black silk up to her chin, Yuffie kept her eyes closed as Vincent climbed into his bed beside her. The night before kept lingering in her mind; how he had untied the leather bindings and rubbed her sore arms as if she were so delicate… Nothing like how rough Yazoo had always mentioned in excited talks to her.

The conversation had been brief after explaining in vague detail what Cid had done and contradicting to what she had assumed would happen after her punishment…

'_How would you like me, Master?'_

'_Get in bed.'_

Yet, her Master didn't take the opportunity, but rather slid into the covers and pulled her close; his hot breath on her neck as he stroked her hair. A cure spell having sealed up her wounds and providing a brief bit of comfort from the stinging whip marks.

"Yuffie?" A human hand came over and rested over her own arm that was lying over her side. "I know you're awake."

"Master?"

Sighing slightly, Vincent rested his head on his gauntlet after pulling her close. "I will do what I have promised, Yu. I'll make this up to you…"

With a shift the woman turned and faced the man. "Why…?"

Creasing his brow, Valentine moved to lay flat on his back. Pulling her against him, crimson eyes glanced to the ceiling then back to her. "You will understand once your memory returns."

"What if it doesn't?"

Closing his eyes, he spoke with a firm tone. "It will."

"But…" The ninja bit her lip.

"Sleep."

Yuffie pouted. "Master…"

"Slee-Mph." Cut of by her lips capturing his, the princess lingered a moment longer as her Master relaxed and tightened his grip on her. Returning the kiss with a hunger; that made her nerves light up comfort and pleasure. Moving his mouth to her neck, Vincent maneuvered Yuffie to her back as he hovered over her

Watching his pet for a moment, the ex-turk could feel Kisaragi's heartbeat quicken as he trailed his lips down to her breast before continuing down the soft curve of her stomach. "So beautiful."

Yuffie shuddered as his lips drifted lower while watching her Master in shock. Gently, her legs were pried apart and lifted over his shoulders as he leaned down to flick his tongue over her clit in a wet caress. Letting a moan leave her lips, the ninja bucked her hips instinctively at the surprised pleasure that coursed up her body as his slick appendage worked over her in earnest. "M-master!"

Valentine mumbled something amongst his tasting, but the words drowned out as he let his human hand drift away from her hip. Two fingers slithered over her entrance and a moan of anticipation and pleasure echoed in the room to Yazoo who was watching from his spot on the floor, an eyebrow raised as his cock twitched in voyeuristic pleasure.

Pushing the digits inside, Vincent pumped them in quick succession with his tongue that moved quicker as desperate pants began to leave his pet. Lifting his mouth, he licked his lips. "Don't hold back, I want to hear you as you come." Returning to his task, Yuffie's loud moans send a pulsating ache through his hardened length that begged to be inside of her wet depths.

Adding a third finger, a scream erupted from the brunette as she reached her peak; her body shuddering as an orgasm took over and simmered down to a slight tremble. "Vinny…"

Snapping his head up, Valentine's brow creased as he stared up at the woman who looked more flushed then a moment ago. Wiping his mouth off, he didn't break the gaze until Yuffie sat up and rubbed her head.

Working his way back up the bed, Vincent brushed back the hair from her forehead and placed a hand on her chin, lifting her head. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I just…" Frowning, Kisaragi looked up at him. "Was I your pet before… before I was captured?"

"…No."

"Oh…"

"However, we did indulge in physical pleasures quite often…" Resting his back against the headboard, Vincent pulled the woman into his lap. "What is it you remember?"

Letting her head leaned against his chest, Yuffie spared a glance to Yazoo who looked as though he were asleep. Raising an eyebrow for a moment, she looked away towards the far wall before closing her eyes. "I remember being in a cave, near the lifestream. You and I were… Did that really happen?"

"Hn." Vincent pursed his lips. "We and the others of…"

"Avalanche."

Crimson eyes widened for a moment, and then softened. "Yes. Sephiroth had just been defeated. Unfortunately, you and I were trapped in the Northern Crater."

"Master?" Without waiting for a response, she continued. "Am I really a princess of Wutai? I heard…sir…Tseng… mention it a few times."

Vincent looked away as he nodded solemnly. "Yes, you were the princess of Wutai; the only heir to Godo Kisaragi."

A tense silence settled over the pair as the 'great ninja Yuffie' stiffened. "…I'm not the princess anymore, am I?"

"When Godo was informed of your…" Closing his eyes, Valentine stopped.

Yuffie could feel her chest constrict as tears welled in her eyes. Giving a laugh, the ex-princess shook her head. "He disowned me because I'm a pet?"

Barely a moment after his short nod, Vincent opened his eyes as Yuffie turned and began kissing his neck hungrily. "Wha—"

"I don't want to be a princess anyway." Kisaragi stated between desperate kisses. "I like being your toy much better…"

Grabbing her arms, the ex-turk pulled her away with a glare. "Do not say that."

"Master…?"

Moving her beside him, Vincent pulled the covers over them as he turned his head towards the bedroom door, away from her. "Go to sleep, it is late."

With a quivering lip, Yuffie turned as she shut her eyes and curled up underneath the black fabric.

Pressing a hand to his aching head, Valentine could hear the sounds of his pet crying as the mattress shook slightly with her quivering form. Reaching a hand out after a prolonged moment, he placed it on her bare shoulder, eliciting a harder tremble. Turning her, he brought her back into his arms. "Yu…"

Twenty minutes passed before Yazoo opened his eyes to see his Master rising from the bed; a now sleeping Yuffie tucked into the covers. "Master?"

"Come, Yuffie needs her rest."

Nodding silently, the emerald eyed man unclipped his chain and followed his Master out the door; sparing a brief look in Yuffie's direction…

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _I took forever, I know. –Begs for forgiveness- Mwhaha… Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad; I was having a hard time getting it to go together. O.o Oh and please review, of course. Mwhahaha_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Two Weeks Later…_

"That's sharp!" Squirming slightly, Yuffie hugged the pillow to her face. Letting out a groan, she closed her eyes. "Oh, harder… That feels so good, Master."

Several minutes pass and Valentine reluctantly pulls away. Running a hand through his hair, crimson eyes watched as the woman turned onto her side, an arm draped under her breasts. "Are you pleased with the massage, pet?"

Smiling, the ninja turned over and yawned while looking towards her owner. Tilting her head, platinum eyes twinkled in merriment and then softened. "You do not have to do this, Master. I'm a pet…"

"Tha—"

"Lunch is ready." Yazoo's voice interjected, a tray in his palms becoming visible first as he slipped through the living room door.

Nodding, the ex-turk rose as his older pet placed the tray over the brunettes lap. "Once lunch is finished, we will head into town. Preparations for the others coming here tonight must be made; I have no doubt Tifa and Cloud will show up early." Looking to the naked female, Vincent removed his lingering gaze by turning and heading towards the stairs. "Inform me when you are both through."

Taking a seat, Yazoo flicked back his hair and grabbed part of the sandwich off the metal plate; eyeing Yuffie with a slender grin.

A moment passes and Kisaragi looks up to meet the man's look. "What?"

Glancing towards the empty stairs, the remaining 'silver-haired man' swallowed the bite in his mouth. "Master seems to enjoy fussing over you."

"He has been doing the same with you."

"Maybe." Pursing his lips, Yazoo curled his feet up under him. "It's different with you though. If you weren't a pet, I'd say he was trying to court you."

Frowning, Yuffie watched the man take a bite as sadness crept through her. "You're mistaken."

"No—"

"It doesn't matter anyway." The ninja continued quickly. "I refuse to think like that; you know how that goes."

Shrugging, the pet took another bite. "You two have a history."

"That's irrelevant! I'm a pet now and that is all I can ever be to him." Yuffie snapped, biting into a strawberry. "Once he meets someone, I'll likely be sold off."

"I don't think Vincent is going to go out trying to—"

"Please; you know as well as I that Master is attractive. It is only a matter of time before someone approaches him…"

Sighing, Yazoo continued to eat in silence.

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

Standing in front of the well, Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Yazoo as she stood underneath one side of the red cloak. Looking up to her Master, she grinned as he raised an eyebrow at her and retrieved a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Both of you get these." Valentine ordered, tearing the sheet in half and handing it to Yazoo. "I will get the rest and meet you back here."

Giggling, Kisaragi grabbed the pets hand and began to drag him in her direction. "Come on slow poke."

"What has gotten you in such a good mood?" Yazoo questioned as they neared the front of a store; raising both eyebrows as a blush stained her cheeks. "I see."

Yuffie looked back towards him as she opened the door and stepped into the store. "Don't tease me."

Leaning down to whisper in her ear, green eyes could see the young clerk behind a counter at the left cautiously watching them. "Come on, I know you like how Master works his tongue. I was in the room this morning, or did all the blood rushing to your head --that was hanging off the bed-- make you forget how loud you were moaning?"

"Yazoo!" Pushing away from him playfully, the short woman headed over to the counter and placed the list down.

The blonde grabbed the list and gave a small smile to the brunette as she looked him with a grin. Yazoo rolled his eyes as the man gave a reply and headed towards the back to get the items. "What an idiot."

Yuffie blinked and looked over to her companion. "What's your problem?"

"He wants to fuck you."

Rolling her eyes with a laugh, the Wutainian watched as he left her at the counter to retrieve the rest of the supplies.

"Here are the items Mr. Valentine ordered." Letting his purple eyes drift down to the swell of the pet's chest; the clerk glanced down the isle where the other man was and back to her while stopping the filled cart to a halt beside him. "You're kind of cute."

"…Thanks." Eyeing the man, Yuffie felt giddy as he handed her a sucker she had been wantingly looking at a moment earlier.

Nodding, he pressed it into her palm. "Go ahead, it's on me."

As the cart was wheeled around, Kisaragi eyed the man's muscular form as he leaned onto the metal cart. "You want to come over some time?" The brunette's mouth opened and the man continued quickly, as he leered openly at her scantly covered form in her normal dress. "How much does your Master usually charge for a couple nights? You're the type I wouldn't mind taking my time with… Not often you find one like you as a pet."

Yuffie's smile faded and she shook her head with a glare. "No thanks." Looking down the isle, she saw Yazoo turn from another and head in their direction. "I'll meet you outside, Yazoo."

"_Bitch." _

Hearing the man, her fist clenched as she hastily left the store and headed towards the bench beside the well. Taking a seat, Yuffie crossed her arms and kicked a rock while ignoring the various glances in her direction from passing people. Looking down at the sucker, Kisaragi frowned deeper and chucked it in the trash bin beside her. _'What do I care? It's not as if I would want someone to actually 'hit-on' me anyway…'_

"What the hell's with you?" Yazoo asked as he stopped the rolling cart and set down several bags. "You left me with all this stuff to carry."

Shrugging, the ex-princess shook her head. "Nothing that matters. …Sorry."

"Did they have everything?" Valentine's voice questioned as he neared the two. Eyeing his female pet, as she nodded quietly and stood.

The emerald eyed man nodded. "Everything is here."

"Very well; go ahead and head back. I will be there shortly."

Time passed and soon the boxes were unpacked in the mansion, bottles lining a table while the kitchen housed the already prepared food; heating it for tonight's party that was only a few hours away. About to take a seat, Yuffie groaned as a knock sounded at the front door. Moving out of the room with the piano, she headed down the hall and into the main room.

Opening the door, the brunette gave a small greeting to the older woman and mako eyed man; enduring the woman's squeezing hug before looking towards Yazoo who was standing at the base of the stairs with his arms crossed.

"You're still here." Cloud commented, looking towards his once-enemy with contempt.

Yazoo tilted his head with a glare. "Perceptive, _brother_."

Tifa huffed and nudged the man. "Cloud! Be nice." Moving her gaze to the other man, she placed her hands on her hips. "You too! What is done, is done; stop dwelling on it."

"Pet." Valentine's deep voice echoed and Yuffie turned, giving a small smile. "Take these and prepare the guest rooms with Yazoo."

Nodding quickly, a _'Yes, Master'_ was spoken as the brunette stepped around the two guests and took the bags from her Masters hands. Giving a small nod towards the guests, she could vaguely remember, Yuffie headed off in Yazoo's direction.

Vincent frowned beneath his cloak as he looked to his female comrade, who looked none too pleased. _'This is going to be a long night…'_

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _Had a brief bit of writers block for this particular chapter, but it is fixed. Mwhahaha! Next chapter will have lots of yummy smut (provided it goes as planned). Hope you still enjoyed this chapter, even if it did lack a lemon._


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

_**A/N:** Pure smut! Enjoy! _

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Later That Night…_

Drunkenly, Yuffie gripped at the floor as two hands roughly grabbed her small hips, lifting them before driving a pulsating cock into her wet slit. The party was over, but she could still hear the music playing from down below. Moaning, the ninja cried out as her upper body was pushed back down onto the ground. "H-harder!"

"Master?" Yazoo's voice was hesitant as he looked up from his position sitting between his Master's feet, eyeing the scene before them in a mixture of worry and arousal. Drinks had slowed off after Tifa had passed out, moments after Barret and Elmyra retired for the night at the local inn where Marlene had insisted on staying.

Halting the firm strokes to his exposed cock, crimson eyes lowered to his pet. Silently waiting for him to continue.

"Brother and Yu are both rather…" Blinking, Yazoo tried to stop the room from moving. "Drunk... Are you sure you do not want me to--"

"I gave her permission to enjoy herself fully, pet." Vincent's voice was soft and slightly slurred. The drinks Barret and Cloud had kept challenging him too were taking their effect.

Brushing his bangs --that were beginning to get too long—away, Yazoo nodded and turned back to look at the center of the room. Glancing at his 'brothers' sweat glistening bare chest, he let his eyes drop to the hard appendage that was sticking out of the dark blue pants and pounding into the woman.

Slick with the ninja's orgasm, Strife began to grunt with each thrust. Flipping the woman over and pulling her body up, he could feel her legs wrap around his waist as he continued to kneel and slid her along his length.

Standing up and crossing the room, Vincent looked at his pet with a lustful expression as his male comrade gave a half-lidded look up at him whilst indulging himself with the woman.

Watching as the blonde forced himself away and stumbled to his feet, Valentine began to move his palm over his cock faster as it twitched in anticipation; Cloud doing the same beside him.

Yuffie could hear the heavy breathing as she looked up at the two men, juices running down her thighs as she panted from the recent orgasm. "Get on your knees, pet." The words seemed to hit her and the ex-princess could feel her arousal ignite once again just by the sound of her Master's deep voice. Scrambling to do so, Kisaragi made sure to part her thighs as she reached a hand between them and rubbed furiously over her clit.

Gazing at the large cock just inches away, platinum eyes drifted up to her Master before returning to the thick organ. Unable to resist, Yuffie crept forward and clasped her hands onto either side of the man with her mouth lowering to cover the head of the blood swollen cock. As the palm moved away, Kisaragi's wanton moan reverberated over the swollen cock as her mouth engulfed it in quick, tongue massaging strokes.

A tremor ran through Vincent as he gripped the back of his pet's head in desperation. Groaning deeply, Valentine felt the brunette hold her lips around the base, sucking his hot cum down her throat as he reached completion.

Pulling away, Yuffie gasped for breath and leaned back onto her legs; immediately her chest and part of her face, being coated in more cum, as the blonde beside her finished with a grunt. The ninja cried out a moan as she leaned a hand onto the ground behind her and began to massage her clit again.

Keeping her eyes focused on her Master, Yuffie panted as she rapidly approached her next orgasm. The heated look still in the man's eyes, making her pussy ache. Continuing, it only took a moment before a screaming moan left her lips, her body shuddering as the orgasm washed over in waves.

A few minutes passed and Vincent finally moved; Cloud already passed out haphazardly on one of the empty twin beds in the small room. Yazoo sat near the chair by the door, licking cum from his hand after putting away his own cock. Helping his female pet stand, crimson eyes passed over her body with a groan.

"We don't have to go to bed yet, do we?" Yuffie's voice was quiet as she made her way out of the room and down the hall, Vincent just a foot ahead as Yazoo staggered beside her.

Stopping, the Master turned with a groan as he saw the female pet's hand was playing idly with her small breast, running two fingers over the hard nipple. "Please Master? I want to feel your cock in me."

Drunkenly, Vincent stood still even as she stepped forward and placed her hands upon his chest. It had been so long since he had witnessed how aroused his comrade became when drunk, although he couldn't recall her ever being so crude about it. The thought of chaining her up and showing her how much he would enjoy just that, passing through his head.

Feeling her hand slip down to his pants where he had just tucked himself back into moment ago, Valentine snapped from his stupor and pushed the woman against the windows they were passing. Lifting her up, a groan passed through his lips whilst grinding against her. "Anything you wish, pet."

Yazoo gave a drunken grin. …Tonight would be quite satisfying.

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _Forgive me for taking so long! It was all my fault; I was being lazy and devoting all my time to so many other things, including a private writing project. Oh, just got FF12 as well – what a strange battle system! Takes some time getting used too. Hehe Don't worry though, I will now be updating regularly again!!! I hope the chapter was enjoyable. Please review! _


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

_**A/n:** More Smut! Enjoy!_

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Grabbing the balcony railing for support, Yuffie could see the stairs behind her as she threw her head back. Moaning and biting her lip, the ninja could still feel the trails of semen on her as Yazoo sucked on a stained nipple, cleaning it as her Master ravished the wet passage between her thighs.

"Vin-vincent!" Trying to buck her hips, the woman could feel Vincent's gauntlet and human hand holding her legs in place over his shoulders as her back dug into the rail.

Stepping back, Yazoo tugged restlessly at the button on his pants. Looking down at it, he frowned as his vision swayed. "Damn it, open…"

"I'll help you." The giggling voice came from the top of the stairs and green eyes looked up in a daze as two hands reached under his gaze; pushing his fingers away from the clasp of the leather pants.

Valentine lifted his head and regarded the now awake –still drunk—woman with an expression of annoyance. "Tifa—"

Rolling her eyes, Lockheart looked over as she slipped her hand into the pet's pants, running her fingers over the length experimentally. "What? You and Cloud aren't the only ones that like," Pausing, her brow creased for a moment. "Like to have fun. ...I mean, it's alright I join too isn't it?"

Giving a relenting grunt, Valentine focused once again on the soaked pussy before him and began to lavish his pet in a tongue lashing once again.

Staggering, the two moved towards the already engaged pair. After a moment, Yazoo looked down towards his Master, as he ground himself into Tifa's backside; her hands gripping the rail as well. "Master?"

Lifting one palm in a noncommittal gesture, Valentine continued and kept his attention focused on the once again trembling woman, so near another orgasm.

Yazoo grinned as his hands ran down the woman's side and began to draw up the tight skirt, glad she had already discarded those short she had been wearing earlier. _'Where did she leave those anyway?' _Shaking his head, the silver-haired man gripped his length and ran it over the damp entrance.

Tilting her head, Yuffie let a moan pass between her lips as Tifa reached a hand over to gently grasp her breast. "Tifa…"

"I've been wondering," Tifa began and stopped to let out a gasp at the intrusion between her legs as Yazoo filled himself in one motion, to the hilt. "What it would be like—you know, trying something like this…" Massaging her comrade's nipple, Lockheart grinned lopsidedly before moving her hand away and grasping the back of the woman's neck, bringing her lips to hers.

Crimson eyes looked up with raised eyebrows, before glancing to his male pet who had a more than pleased expression while picking up a faster pace into the woman's core. Licking up the orgasm that shuddered through the ex-princesses body, a moan muffled by the lips of the woman beside her, Vincent stood up and lifted the woman onto the edge of the railing, using his strength to hold her quaking body in place.

Reaching down, Valentine moved his cock to Yuffie's nether lips and drove in whilst she still shuddered; riding out her orgasm with urgent thrusts. Tifa's body moved backward to meet the movements of Yazoo as she and Yuffie continued to explore one another's mouth, awkwardly, as the thrusts threw them off balance on occasion.

"Do not cum yet, Yazoo." Vincent ordered, looking over at the man who threw him a pleading look.

Giving a moan with her orgasm, Tifa dropped the exploring hand to the railing and looked back at the man who slowed and pulled out. Standing up, Lockheart turned and kissed the man, leaning into him in exhaustion. "That was so much fun."

"Indeed." Giving a grin, Yazoo reached a hand down to run it over his throbbing cock as the woman took a staggering step to the side. "Going to bed?" A wavering nod was given in response and the man turned his attention back to his Master as his cock ached painfully, having been so close to cumming. "Master—"

"Bedroom." Gathering the ninja in his arms, without releasing his thick cock from the tight depths, Vincent maneuvered them towards his room.

Once inside, Vincent slipped out and away from Yuffie as he dropped her onto the bed. Grabbing his swollen organ, crimson eyes moved to his male pet. "I want to watch, take her."

Not needing to be told twice, Yazoo stepped forward and caught himself with one hand on the bed as he nearly fell over. Climbing on top of Kisaragi, he slipped inside with a hiss leaving his lips. "Master—"

"When Yuffie cums, you may as well." Valentine's eyes managed to lock onto his female pet as she looked towards him with a moan as the other man began to eagerly thrust. Fisting his cock in rapid succession, he could feel the closeness of his release build once more as the drinks he consumed began to lighten in effect.

Moving a knee onto the bed, he looked directly down to the side and watched the long cock embed into her body while she gripped at the covers desperately, already on the brink of her orgasm.

Unable to wait, a deep groan passed the former Turks lips as he came, cum spurting onto both of his pets as he panted heavily and listened to Yuffie as a scream of orgasmic pleasure left her lips.

Yazoo thrusted once more, finishing and collapsing on top of the woman, rolling onto the mattress a second later. "Fuck…"

Moving to lay beside the woman, Vincent didn't bother to move them to lay the right direction, but instead pulled the woman to him as his eyes slid shut.

Both Yuffie and Yazoo following into sleep a moment later…

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _Mwhahaha! I hope the chapter was enjoyable; I was in a bit of a rush when writing. Anyway, please review! Mwhahaha! _


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_One Month Later…_

Clipping the leash into place, Vincent pursed his lips as he looked at his female pet, who shifted uncomfortably under his speculative gaze. Lifting her chin, crimson eyes searched hers before they turned away. "I did not think this would be necessary here, pet. Golden saucer used to be lax with pet regulations… It seems since chocobo Bill has taken over for his cousin, Dio; the rules are being more enforced. Perhaps things will return to normal once Dio has the new park established."

"I don't mind. I'm just tired from the ride, Master." Yuffie spoke, forcing a short smile and nervous laugh as the other pet shifted awkwardly beside her.

Sighing, Valentine gripped the two leash handles in his gauntlet as Yazoo grabbed their bag. Eyeing the attendant at the entrance to the amusement center for a moment; they passed through. "We will be going to the hotel before we meet the others."

'_Even if Dio comes back to take over, nothing will change.'_ The ninja noted as they entered one of the paths. _'Normally I can't even come in here…' _

"I can't believe someone actually brought their pets with them!"

"Hey, aren't those two part of Avalanche?"

Looking up at the ghost hotel, the former princess bit her lip as they passed the talking couple; a young blonde woman, hugging the arm of a man with ruby hair. Feeling her Master's arm settling over her shoulders, Yuffie tensed as the doors opened, another eyeing them oddly as they entered and headed towards the desk.

Waiting for the skeleton to drop, the former Turk placed some gil on the counter. "Reservation, Vincent Valentine."

"Room 113." The skeleton spoke and Vincent nodded. "Enjoy your stay, Mr. Valentine! Oh, and please remember pets are not allowed anywhere within the park without their Master; and all must be restrained when doing so. We do not take kindly to criminals running about, code 313XE—"

Narrowing his eyes, Valentine interrupted. "The key?"

"Oh-yes… here." Stopping the speech, a key was placed on the counter and taken up. "Enjoy your stay, Mr. Valentine!"

"What a pr—"

Abruptly looking to his pet, Vincent tugged on the chain leading to Yazoo's collar. "Do not finish that sentence here; come, we will go to our room. There is still time before we must meet the others."

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

Looking out at the empty arrangement of seating, Vincent pressed his back against the wall in the alcove. A show was not scheduled for two more hours and the others would not be here for another thirty minutes, at the least. Tightening his grip around Yuffie's waist, crimson eyes were hidden almost entirely by his eyelids as her hand stroked teasingly at his cock.

"Master…?" Yazoo's voice was but a whisper as he too moved his fingers about, caressing his owner's balls from his position on the opposite side of the man.

"No speaking or your mouth will be put to use." Vincent groaned out as the woman's pace quickened. Leaning his head down, he nuzzled the brunette's neck, pressing his lips to her skin briefly. "You enjoy this, don't you?" He whispered, using his fingers to slowly pull her dress up. "Someone passing by and looking in this direction could easily see us."

At the soft gasp, Valentine let the side of his lip curl up with an aroused partial grin. Adjusting the dress, he settled it over her breasts and moved his gauntlet to her panties, tugging them partially down her thighs. "Turn around and face the seats."

Yuffie did as ordered and Yazoo gave a throaty groan as he gripped his Master's thick cock, picking up from where the other pet left off.

"Put your hands behind your back, pet." Vincent drawled, sliding the metal appendage across her waist and up to her breasts, cupping the left before leaving to tease the nipple of the other. "This is your punishment for your conduct in the hotel room; that behavior is unacceptable, if you wish to be able to accompany me out of Nibleheim."

"Master…" Biting her lip, the ninja frowned as she tried to block out the pleasurable sensation of his hard breathing from the hand job and his usual deep voice that made a tremble caress her spine every time. "That room service guy was rude."

Sighing, Valentine pushed his hips forward into the hand stroking his cock that twitched in nearness to release. Letting the cold fingers drift to the apex between Yuffie's thighs, he idly rubbed her clit. "You should have ignored his comment; things could have gone much worse had he not been on shift. Not to mention, you should no better than to head into the hotel lobby without me."

Yuffie let a moan leave her lips and tried to turn, only to have the gauntlet hold her still. "But he was such a jerk to you."

"Enough, Yuffie. We will speak of this later." Loosening his grip, Vincent let her turn. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, his breathing picked up. Seeing her reach to pull her dress back down, he stopped her and shook his head. "Get on your knees and finish me off."

Watching as she lowered to her knees on the dusty ground, Valentine clenched his teeth to hold back a loud groan. Her mouth was hot as it wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking hard as she dragged her lips all the way down to the base in haste. Sliding the fingers into her hair, he thrusted eagerly and leaned to his right, to capture the silver-haired pet's lips.

Clutching the brunette, Vincent's groans of release were smothered by Yazoo's mouth. Pulling away, he observed as Yuffie leaned back to clean off his cock with her tongue, before standing. Letting her straighten her clothes out, the owner tucked himself away then reattached the clips to his cape, the fabric covering his mouth as usual.

Hearing Nanaki's voice along with Reeves, Vincent reached into his cape and produced the chained leashes, clipping them back onto their collars. "Both of you are to behave; if Golden saucer is enforcing this simple of a law, they are likely doing so with all the other laws pertaining to pets. The consequences could be dire..."

"Yes, Master." The duo spoke in tune.

Looking pointedly at Yuffie, Vincent pursed his lips for a moment. "It is likely Cid will be here as well." He began, pausing as more voices echoed from several feet away. "…But we will speak of such matters later. Come, it is time we join the others."

Leading his pets out of the alcove, Nanaki was the first to turn his head from the cluster that stood idly waiting together just a little down behind the back row of seating.

Reeve turned and waved, a confused expression crossing his face. "I didn't know there was another entrance over there…"

"There isn't." Yazoo quipped, earning a stern look from his Master.

The blonde and brunette beside him shifted in response. Cloud's hand dropped from around Tifa's waist to cross over his chest as the woman stuttered a greeting, blushing furiously as she glanced to Yuffie. "Hi guys…"

"We're glad you all could come—erg! I mean, we're glad you guys could get here on such short notice…" Scratching his head, Strife could feel the heat stain his cheeks as Nanaki eyed them suspiciously.

Coming to a stop between Nanaki and Tifa, Vincent nodded, eyeing the blushing pair with a raised eyebrow.

"Why were you guys hiding over there? Nanaki and I have been waiting for about five minut—Oh!" Waving his hands, Reeve shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face. "I really should think before speaking…" Sighing, he looked back to Vincent. "Are you sure you should be doing those things out in the open? If you are caught—"

"Reeve!" Tifa screeched, hiding her face beneath her palm. "Stop interrogating them."

The black haired man blinked, chocolate eyes looking at the woman in confusion. "I thought you were against …pets?"

"I—"

"She had a change of heart." Vincent interjected, sending a firm glare to the president of Edge. "Is there a particular reason for this meeting?"

Blinking, Reeve shook his head. "No, like I said on the phone, it's been a while since I could get away from the office and thought it would be nice to see everyone. I am still sorry I couldn't make it to your party last month either, things were hectic and I couldn't get away."

"Barret called on the way here." Nanaki stated, around the group. "He will be getting here late tonight with Cid and Shera; they have to get the airship refueled."

Shifting, Yuffie spared a look to Yazoo, earning a bored smile. It was going to be a long night…

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _Wow! Over a hundred reviews! -gives everyone a chocobo cookie- Mwhahaha! Thanks everyone! Oddly enough, there is still a lot more to cum. Although, things will definatly pick up quick in the relationship department for Yuffie and Vincent very very soon. This chapter ended kind of abruptly, I think, but hopefully it was still enjoyable! There will be a part 2, to this chapter, as well! -grins mischievously- _


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Several Hours Later…_

Clinging to Vincent's arm, Yuffie gave a small smile up towards her Master and snuggled under the left of his cape that was draped over her shoulders. Glancing over, the ninja could see the other pet's expression was perplexed. Perhaps, because he was holding a large stuffed moogle by its arm, since their Master had won it for the grinning woman after she had coerced them into going to the Wonder Square.

"Where is it you wish to go?" Valentine inquired, looking over to his buxom comrade and their 'leader'.

Tapping a finger to her chin, brown eyes tried not to linger to long on either of her friend's pets. The few hours of talking had calmed her nerves; yet, they still jolted every time Yazoo gave a wicked grin towards her or Yuffie smiled softly at her blush; worst of all, Vincent's rather mirthful eyes that caught her every time she looked to the two pets --not missing the reminiscence that past through her. "Well, Cloud and I want to check out the Battle Square again... How about we meet up with you guys in an hour, at the hotel --sine Nanaki is already there?"

Nodding, Reeve took a step towards another tunnel. "Hour, then? I need to call the office and make sure the reports got through." Without awaiting an answer the man walked off.

Standing awkwardly at the main entrance to the tunnels, Yazoo shifted and his leash swung gently with the movement as he faced his Master; Yuffie whispering something in his ear.

With a thick voice of a held back groan of anticipation, the gunman gestured to one of the tubed paths. "Come, we will take a ride on the gondola until it is time to meet the others."

_Twenty Minutes Later... On the Gondola_

Rubbing the ex-princesses back with his claw, Vincent leaned back against the bench seat as his female pet sat impaled on his cock. The night sky was lit with blasts of light that looked much like a larger version of shattering mastered materia.

Letting Yuffie rock herself over him, crimson eyes drifted down to where his human hand was firmly sliding over Yazoo's organ, slickened by the precum that gleamed in the random bursts of light from the sky.

Enjoying the feel of wet heat around his pulsating cock, the former turk couldn't help but recall bits of conversations from others earlier. Perhaps, the reason why his pet had begged him to fuck her on this rides, shortly after the others went to do their things.

The laws for pets in Golden Saucer were strictly enforced. Along with most places, other than small the average small town, pets were required to wear leashes, as it is too easy for them to sneak off and get lost in the city; registered pets are enslaved criminals. Wearing a collar is a must, anywhere, as those looking for the reward of turning in a criminal are all over and will not bother to look for a Master if one is not present. For a pet to commit another crime, or speak rudely to another, could easily wind them up with lashes; although, often other deals were made in place of such…

Feeling the shuddering, Vincent was pulled from his thoughts with a grunt as the ninja's pussy clenched around his thick organ, juices sliding over it as she continued to move with panted breaths. Pushing her against his chest, Valentine thrusted upwards faster as his palm quickened its movements over the silver-haired mans cock that twitched as his thumb massaged the nerves below the head.

Continuing for several moments, Valentine stood with Yuffie and turned to press her against the window, lifting one leg under his elbow as he began to urgently thrust. Yazoo fisting his own as he watched his Masters cock furiously plow into the woman, from eye level as he remained seated.

Never breaking eye contact with the brunette, her Master leaned down to capture her lips as she shuddered and tightened over him once more; catching her screaming moans in his mouth. Pushing himself to the hilt, a spasm went through his body as his balls tightened, cum filling his pet in hard spurts.

Glancing down, Vincent slowly moved Yuffie to sit beside Yazoo –who was giving hard grunts as he neared release—and moved to kneel before his pet; taking the cock into his mouth and eliciting a loud groan as his tight lips slid over it.

Using his human hand, the Master massaged his female pets breast, through her dress, as she began kissing the other pet who gripped the back of her neck, devouring the woman's hot orifice.

Without a moment more delay, the gunman swallowed down sticky substance and pulled away as both his pets panted with exhaustion.

_Later, at the hotel…_

Three times they had stopped for pleasure of some sort before reaching the hotel, Yuffie recalled as she sat comfortably in her Masters lap on the floor. Room service food was spread out on the floor between their group; still missing two members as Barret and Cid had yet to arrive.

Clicking his phone shut, Reeve reached for another chocobo burger. "Barret and Cid are on their way up to the room; just got to the hotel."

Feeling his pet stiffen and slow in her devouring of a sucker, that looked much like a fire materia orb on a stick; Vincent idly stroked her thigh with his hand as Yazoo and Cloud continued to exchange annoyed looks at one another. Which they had been doing since coming into the large room and sitting across from one another. The occasional flirtatious batting of eyes towards Tifa only angering the blonde further.

Nanaki gave a noise in chuckle at the two and continued to munch on some mystery item that came as a side dish; Golden Saucer special, or so the menu had said…

"Hey! You started eatin' without us?" Barret's voice bellowed as the door to the room opened, a smoking pilot following the man in.

Catching Highwind's eye as he peered over at Yuffie and him; Vincent pursed his lips, but said nothing. For the time being.

Something flickered in the crimson eyes and Cid abruptly looked away and took a seat beside Barret who had just sat down next to Cloud.

A half hour passed and the group shuffled out of the room. Vincent brought his gaze back to the mechanic again; who looked over instinctively. "You will be staying the weekend, won't you Highwind?"

Scratching his head, Cid nodded and Tifa turned her eyes to regard the two then proceeded to follow Cloud and Barret down the hall towards their room. Reeve and Nanaki remaining where they had all eaten.

Stroking Yuffie's hair softly, Vincent looked down, then over to Yazoo. "Both of you head back to the room. I will be there momentarily." Flipping his eyes to the blonde, he lowered his eyebrows. "Cid and I have some matters to… discuss."

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _Sorry it took a while, this chapter just wouldn't come along the way I wanted it too. Hopefully it isn't too bad, I am not too happy with how it came out, but close enough. Please review of course! Hehe, what can I say? I LOVE reviews and you are all feeding my desire for them very very well! _


	21. Chapter Twenty

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Twenty – Cid's Fate...**

Rubbing his bruised cheek, Cid sat down in wooden chair next to the small table. "This is fucking crap, Vince and you know it!"

"I do not think so low of you using my pet as you wish, without my permission." Closing the door, the former turk strode into the room and stood a good distance away. "In spite of that, Yuffie is still your comrade --our… _friend_. Have you forgotten this?"

Slamming a hand onto his knee, Highwind snarled as he looked up. "The fuck does it matter if I take the slut now? You've never had a damn problem with it before." A snort left the mechanic, ignoring the narrowed eyes gazing in his direction. "What's with the ethics lecture anyway? You've been treating her just like the fucking pet she is! Fucking her at your leisure and passing her around to everyone so you can get off on your fucking voyeuristic desires."

Vincent frowned, opening his mouth to speak.

"Don't fucking tell me you haven't been either!" Cid interjected. "Not only did I hear from that Tseng guy when I went to see Reeve about some-fucking crap last week; but, Spike mentioned having a crack at the little ninja-whore too. Which is fucking hilarious since he had been complaining to me a day before about how he didn't think it was _'right'_."

A short chuckle left the pilot. "Something about fucking her, then jerking off, while she sucked you! Damn, she has turned into even more of a slut now... She should've gotten hit in the head ages ago; probably could've sucked Sephiroth off and stopped him from summoning meteor and triggering everything that happened because of that."

With speed, Valentine darted forward and grabbed the pilot by the top of his blue shirt; lifting him up in anger. "You will not continue to speak of Yuffie in such a way!"

Startled, Cid remained silent for a moment before becoming angrier himself. "You're still going to give me a fucking ethics lecture? You're more fucked up then I am! All that shit about wanting to settle down with her, just flew out the fucking window the second you realized you wouldn't have to do something like that. Now that she can't even fucking remember shit and has been named a Pet."

Hitting the man in the gut, the former Turk let go and watched as the man groaned from the floor, clutching his stomach. Remaining silent, Vincent crossed the room and stopped at the narrow hall leading to the door before turning back with crossed arms. "Compensation for your actions against my pet will be required."

Leaning his back against the leg of the chair, Cid groaned and shifted uncomfortably. "Heh, knew you would come around. How much gil you fucking want?"

"No gil will be necessary." Valentine snapped.

"Err… what?"

"In payment, you will allow my pet to do as it wishes with you for the evening." At the startled noise from his comrade, Vincent kept his stoic expression. "Considering the conduct, that seems only suiting."

"No fucking problem! Let the little whore come on over." Pulling himself to his feet, Cid gave a smirk to the man. "Heh, I suppose you'll want to watch then?"

Frowning, the ex-turk lowered his voice. "No. I have other matters to attend to." Turning around, Vincent moved to the door before looking back. "Should you fail to allow my pet all that it wishes tonight or try to take over, it goes without saying that you will be in non-compliance of payment and thus breaking a severe law that would immediately have your name placed on the pet register."

Shifting uncomfortably, Highwind cringed. To become a pet, he would automatically lose his airships as they would go directly to whoever owned him, along with any other property… "Heh, like I have a fucking problem with Yuffie pleasing me for the night." A laugh left the man suddenly. "I bet its fucking nice for you to not have to listen to her whine about wanting to fucking get married one day and have a family; all that shit she had been fucking avoiding like the damn plague before you."

Vincent pursed his lips as the man kept on, now staring at the door before him.

"Hell, the fact you actually were going to settle down with her is a damn miracle. You're more against that kind of life than she fucking was. Fuck knows I'm gonna have to marry Shera sooner or later now that she is gonna pop a brat of mine out. You're lucky Vince," Highwind paused to rub his cheek, a bruise forming. "Even if Yuffie ever gets all her memory back, you won't have to worry about that crap with her since pets cannot marry. I don't know how'd you get out of having brats though."

"Those are matters that do not concern you." Valentine interjected, but the words only elicited a laugh.

"You're right about that; but, then again, if she gets her memory back… Yuffie probably wont want a fucking thing to do with you anyway, let alone have fucking kids. She was even a little pissed about that shit we all did while drunk on the airship. Not to mention, she's never been one to be controlled so easy." Another laugh left the blonde. "Ha! Good luck dealing with her after that!"

Opening the door, coldness swept over Vincent but he doubted it was from the air conditioning. The words had slid over him like ice, reminding him that all the enjoyment would come to an end sooner or later… "You have thirty minutes to prepare yourself; I will be back with my pet then." Slamming the door, he didn't look back as he strode to his room…

_Ten minutes later…_

Entering the suite where his pets were, Valentine moved his gaze over Yazoo --who was sitting on the floor watching television—then drifted to the brunette who was laying on the bed behind him, her chin resting on her palm as she played with the other pet's silver hair idly. Both looked over and he shut the door quietly, having stood outside of it for the last few minutes, trying to settle his anger.

"Welcome back, Master." Yazoo greeted and Yuffie gave a smile, nodding and repeating the same. The action causing a twinge of pain within their Master's chest.

Looking to the bag on a chair by the table, crimson eyes flicked back to the ninja. "Go shower and change into your other outfit, Yuffie. We will be going out."

The appropriate response left the woman and Vincent observed as she grabbed some clothes from the bag and headed into the bathroom. Waiting for the water to turn on, he headed towards Yazoo and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I have informed Cid of his punishment. Are you certain you are alright with this? I know you do not care for the man."

Letting a small smile play at his lips, Yazoo nodded and rose to his feet. He himself, had suggested the idea when Yuffie was sleeping on the way to the Golden Saucer; his Master having been vocal in his indecision as too what to do. "It is of no problem, Master. I'd do anything to assist you and Yu."

Taken aback by the statement, the gunman's eyebrows furrowed. "Why is that? Certainly you must hate being property of one of Avalanche, one of which thwarted yours and your brother's plans…"

Dropping his eyes at the mention of Kadaj and Loz, Yazoo shook his head while running one hand over his other elbow. "Now that I no longer hear Mother's voice, or Kadaj's crazed rantings, I understand things a little better…" He whispered. "It was only a day after that explosion that Tseng and the others found me and immediately I was registered as a permanent pet. Yuffie was there a year or so later; she and I were always paired together and I suppose it reminded me of Loz and Kadaj…"

"I see." Lifting himself from the bed, Vincent reached out to brush some strands of hair from his pets face. "You may do whatever you see fit with Cid for the evening. If he attempts to take control, you have my permission to restrain him as necessary, but call me immediately."

A grin drifted to Yazoo's face and he looked up. "Thank you, Master." Vincent lifted an eyebrow and he elaborated. "It is not everyday a pet gets to be the Master, so to speak."

Heading over to the bathroom, Vincent opened the door a crack. "Yazoo and I will be back momentarily, pet."

_Five minutes later…_

"No fucking way!" Cid bellowed; jumping from his seat as the Vincent walked in with the silver-haired pet in tow. "What the hell are you thinking, Vince? I don't fucking swing that way."

"Of course, you do not have to." Vincent replied, watching as the pilot gave a relieved breath and sat back down. "However, when you become a pet, it is likely you will not have a choice in the matter."

Snarling loudly, Highwind stuffed out his cigarette. "You said it would be Yuffie!"

"I said no such thing."

"Like fucking chocobo's you didn't!"

"I believe my words were,_ 'allow my pet to do as it wishes with you'. _I certainly never involved stated Yuffie would be involved."

Cid slammed his hand on the table, looking up at the man. "You never fucking corrected me either!"

Sighing exasperatedly, Vincent looked over to the smirking pet beside him. "Are you still certain?"

Yazoo nodded, "Yes, Master." Flicking his gaze from his owner, he looked to the blonde once again. "Unless Mr. Highwind would rather be a pet…"

Rubbing his forehead, the mechanic groaned. "Fine, I'll fucking do it…" At his 'friends' look, he frowned deeper. "Get the fuck out so I can do this then. I sure as hell don't need you watching this too!"

Nodding, Vincent gave a final look to Yazoo and left the room. _'A pity.' _He thought, as he headed back to his room. _'I forgot to mention it would be recorded as well…'_

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _Personally, I really like how this chapter came out! Hopefully all of you did too, Mwhahaha! I know it's not quite the 'beating' that everyone was expecting for Cid, but… I figured he deserved some 'return' treatment. Thanks for all the reviews too! -grins- Don't forget to do so again too, hehe. Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter, next chapter will focus more on Vincent and Yuffie; since Vincent is taking her out while Yazoo has his fun. Poor Vinny got quite a tongue lashing from Cid too..._


	22. Chapter Twenty One

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Tilting his head to the side, Yazoo pursed his lips as he looked at the disgruntled blonde. "Something the matter? You look rather frightened?" At the glare sent towards him, the pet ran a hand through his hair and crossed his arms. "Stand up." Watching the man reluctantly do so, green eyes blazed with amusement as he spoke. "Take off your clothes."

_Elsewhere…_

"Where are we going, Master?" Yuffie's voice was soft as she took her Master's offered arm, once the doors to the hotel shut behind them. The warm breeze hit her stomach and the ninja gave a quick glance down at her outfit. A Black skirt that swooshed from side to side, the hem several inches from reaching her knees while her shirt was crimson and leather, hugging her body tightly with its corset strings in the back; two slits on either side, exposing a brief flash of tanned skin as her leash swayed over her in tune with their steps.

The Master paused at the entrance to one of the squares. "I'd prefer you call me Vincent tonight."

Blinking in confusion, Kisaragi only nodded. "…_Vincent_…"

Taking in a quick breath, the gunman almost wished he had not discarded his cape in the room. "I like that outfit on you."

Feeling heat creep to her face, the woman tightened her grip. "T-thank you, Ma—_Vincent_."

_At the hotel…_

"I certainly hope you didn't like these." Yazoo spoke, as he poured a glass of water and picked up the cigarettes. "Although, it is such a waste to ruin these…" Pulling one out and lighting it for himself, the silver haired man gave a look back over to the blonde who was watching intently as he pulled another out and dropped it in the water. At the angry look, he gave a short laugh upon exhaling. "This wasn't your last pack was it?"

Taking a few more drags of the cigarette, he put it in the water as well, and then turned towards the man who was kneeling on the floor. Gesturing for him to stand again, Yazoo grinned at the disgusted look that crossed the man as he placed a hand on his arm, running it down to his wrist. "Don't worry; I plan to make sure you can't forget how my hands feel on you."

With a sadistic grin, he moved his other palm to run down the pilot's chest and rounded over to his side before gliding his soft palm down to his thigh. "Beg me to touch you."

_Elsewhere…_

Swirling her tongue over the creamy substance, platinum eyes looked up as she held her ice-cream cone. Eating the substance with a mirthful grin with her Master's heated look. Vincent's arm shifted on her shoulders and Yuffie could feel herself pulled closer to the dark-haired man as they sat on a bench, overlooking the food stands and bustling people.

Leaning down, the gunman let his tongue dart out to slither over a trail of white leading from the corner of her mouth. Trailing it over her lips, Vincent placed a soft kiss upon them, deepening it as she moaned from the contact. Exploring her mouth, the former turk could hear the remainder of the dessert fall to the ground as her hand lifted to entangle in his hair.

A few voices echoed around them, but Yuffie couldn't place the words as her Master let his clawed hand run up her thigh, stroking her skin just under the hem of her skirt with the digits. Their kiss deepened and Vincent pulled his pet closer until breath was needed and he pulled back to let her breathe. Hearing more voices, Valentine glanced over to see several people sending looks their way, before leaving to other areas of the amusement park.

Looking back to Yuffie, Vincent stood and held out his palm to help her up; her leash clanking against itself as he moved his arm back over her shoulders…

_Back at the Hotel…_

"I'd have to say, I like you better bent over a table." Yazoo drawled, coming up behind him and pressing his erection against the man. "Do you plan to be silent all night?"

Cid growled, looking down at the table as he steadied himself on his elbows. "I have nothing to fucking say to you."

Grabbing the short strands of hair in his fingers, the green-eyed man pulled the blondes head back roughly. "Now. Now, be nice. You had plenty to say to me a little while ago, remember?" The memory of the pilot begging sent a shiver of delight through Yazoo as he reached a hand down to grasp his cock and nudge it between the two tanned cheeks.

"If I remember right from before, you like it rough…" A small laugh left the pet as the mans body tensed. "So, don't expect me to be _fucking_ gentle, Highwind."

_Elsewhere…_

Clutching a stuffed chocobo to her, Yuffie beamed up at the man as they boarded the Gondola for the second time that night. Waiting for her Master to sit, the ninja took a seat beside him and curled up close as the door slid shut and the ride took off.

Glancing down, crimson eyes softened at her yawn. "After this ride we will head back to the hotel."

Kisaragi gave a small smile and a pleased sound as his lips leaned down to capture hers again. The stuffed animal and leash sitting on the far end of the bench. With the help of her Master, Yuffie moved to straddle his waist as they continued to devour one another, his palms running over her back as hers entangled in his silky hair once more.

Vincent could feel his cock ache and paused their actions to place a soft kiss on her lips as the sky was again lit with fireworks. Seeing her vision captured by the lights again, Valentine leaned his head back against the wall and took in a deep breath as her head hesitantly moved to rest against his chest. "Vincent?"

"Hmm?" Reaching hand up to stroke her hair, the former turk couldn't help the ache that formed in his chest. How often she used to sit just like this, while they enjoyed one another's company…

"Thank you." Yuffie began and giggled as he made a noise of protest. "I mean it, Vincent." Taking a slow breathe, platinum eyes lingered, almost sadly, on the bright lights as the man's grip tightened. _'It's the first time I remember really feeling like a person…'_

_Back at the Hotel…_

Hearing a knock at the door, Yazoo gave a look to the mechanic as he sat up on the edge of the bed; looking very much overused. Cum still staining parts of his body and face, and massaging his wrists that were sore from the metal cuffs still sitting behind him.

Opening the door, in his still nude form, green eyes danced with amusement at his Master who was standing before him, carrying a very-much asleep Yuffie and a yellow stuffed chocobo. "Are you finished?"

Giving a nod and a flick of his silver hair from his face, he gave a grin. "Yes, Master." Turning around, Yazoo headed back into the room and grabbed his folded clothes on the dresser against the wall. Looking towards the blonde, he licked his lips. "I do hope you have a pleasant sleep." He chuckled.

Vincent quirked his lip, but said nothing as he waited for his male pet to leave the room; closing the door behind him.

Once settled back in the room, Valentine picked up the phone and dialed Highwind's room. _'Surely Cid would wish to know it was all on videotape…'_

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _I was in a bit of hurry writing this chapter, but I think it came out pretty good. A little different then what I planned, but not far off. Thanks for all the reviews everyone! -grins and gives everyone a stuffed chocobo- More smut next chapter, promise! I wanted to get the Vincent/Yuffie relationship actually going. There will likely be lots of angsty stuff to come, I would imagine. Perhaps, depends how it goes. Hehe Anyway, please review, you know I love'm! MWHAHAHA!_


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc. _

**_A/n: _**_Not sure how I like this chapter… Rewrote it several times, but hopefully its not too bad. Angsty-ness in this chapter._

****

**Property of Valentine **

**Chapter Twenty-Two **

_Three Months Later… _

Running a hand through her hair, Yuffie stopped at the ends that closed in around her chin; recently cut. _'It all feels like a movie.' _ Drifting a finger to slide over the leather of the collar, the ninja looked down at the living room as she leaned against the banister above. _'Every dream —memory-- it feels more like I am watching someone else…' _

The reminder of Vincent and Yazoo -who were outside in the snow- finding a tree to put up for the season, brought a saddened glaze over her the platinum eyes that shut in response. _'Vincent… You and I were…' _Frowning, the ninja sighed. _'What were we really? Would we have ever been more than lovers? Were we more than lovers?' _Cid's image and the feeling of Vincent's cock embedded, flickered in memory, causing a small shudder. Whether in disgust or pleasure, she couldn't be sure.

_'How am I supposed to tell you I remember everything? …Err, at least I think everything.'_ Shaking her head, Kisaragi headed down the steps. _ 'I guess there's no point in telling you, not now, not after becoming your pet…' _

_Elsewhere… _

Dropping the tree onto the ground, Vincent brushed his hands off and took a look at the snow covered mansion. "Yuffie should be awake by now."

"Perhaps." Yazoo mirthfully spoke, tilting his head in his Master's direction. "You did wear her out this morning."

Pursing his lips, the gunman looked towards the cloudy sky. "Yu has seemed tense for the past few weeks."

With a shrug and move around the tree to rest against a large rock, a slender hand ran through silver hair. "It happens." At the raised eyebrow from his Master, Yazoo looked towards the town. "Pet's are known for getting deeply depressed now and then, Master."

Frowning, Valentine stepped forward and placed a hand on the pet's cheek, lifting his head towards him. "Is it so miserable to be my pet?"

"No." Lowering his eyes for a moment, the collared man lifted them again after a moment. "I could not ask for a better Master, Master. It's not so much the master as it is just being a pet. We've lost all freedom; we can't do anything without your permission."

Sighing, emerald eyes lowered again and continued. "Go anywhere, buy anything –from most places, at least--, dress as we wish, eat when we want too, fuck who want… marry, settle down. Even if a pet fell pregnant, it is a Master's choice whether to keep it or send it away—most the time, since the children of a pet are free –unless they do something to disallow that—pet's are looked down upon even more when they raise them. The kids taunted and teased for having a pet as parent…"

"Your—"

"Yeah." Yazoo interrupted, biting his lip softly for a moment. "My mother was a pet; her Master –my father-- kicked Loz, Kadaj and I out when we were five; old enough to survive in Midgar. We got lured in by some scientist and well, the rest is history, I guess."

"Yuffie!" Vincent's voice was sharp for a moment as he brushed the snowball off of his clothes; turning to regard the woman that stood near the front door, then proceeded to head over. "I see you're awake."

Yuffie gave a hesitant look as she reached them. "Sorry, I was aiming for Yazoo, Master." Giving a soft smile, platinum eyes flickered away from the green eyes that looked at her, all too knowingly. Feeling arms pull her around, Kisaragi leaned back instinctively and looked up. The affectionate action making her heart clench. _ 'This is all it can ever be…' _

"I'll go get lunch ready, Master." With a hesitant nod from his Master, the silver-haired man stood and headed inside.

Turning the woman in his arms to face him, crimson eyes roamed over her face as his heart sped up. Vincent could almost hear what Chaos would have been saying, if he were still within him… "I'm in love with you, Yuffie."

**To Be Continued… **

**_A/N:_** _Yuffie has her memory back finally! Mwhahhaa!_ _It's a bit abrupt, but I rather like it that way. Hehe, anyway! Cid's reaction to the video-tape will be mentioned next chapter; it didn't manage to work its way into this chapter. Yuffie is angsting and Vincent is—well, becoming a love-sick guy yet again. Smut seemed to not work its way in this time either. Well, that means you can count on it for the next! Mwhahaha!_


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_Three Days Later…_

Lowering her mouth to encompass the entire thick organ, Yuffie couldn't help the moan that escaped and reverberated around her Master's cock. The metal digits were digging into her waist and she could feel every flick of his tongue as it devours her wet slit.

Yazoo panted as his strokes became quicker --watching the two that had not kept their hands off of one another for the past few days… He couldn't begin to count the number of times he had walked in on them, as he had this time, as well. Whether the brunette be bent over the edge of the couch, table, even the piano, or on her knees sucking the man off, it seemed each were insatiable. Not that he didn't enjoy it and pleasure himself as well…

Grunting, Vincent flicked his tongue once more and could feel all the vibrations of her orgasm as she eagerly let the head of his cock push against her throat. Lapping at the juices, the gunman finished in her throat and maneuvered her to the side of him –on the kitchen table-- watching as she sat up and cum slipped down her chin.

Sucking in a satisfied breath, the former turk could feel his cock stay semi-hard as Yuffie hurriedly leaned over him and took the other cock in her mouth; ravishing it as she had done him. It didn't take long and soon the platinum eyed woman was sitting up again and catching her breath after swallowing more of the hot, sticky substance.

Gripping the edge of the table, Yazoo leaned onto his left leg. "Did you still want lunch, Master?"

Pushing himself to the edge of the table, Vincent slipped off and picked up the chair he had been sitting in before this took place. Returning his cock to the confines of his black pants, crimson eyes drifted over the woman before slipping to Yazoo and taking a seat. "Perhaps, some fruit and tea."

Nodding and tucking himself away, the silver haired pet made his way over to the stove.

Yuffie took in a final long breath and moved to stand up again, although wobbly in the legs from the several orgasms that had already coursed through her. Reaching for her shirt, platinum eyes looked up to her Master as he shook his head and reached for the item. "Put on only the skirt, I have every intention of taking you again after we eat."

The intensity of emotions swirling in his eyes made the ex-princess take in a sharp breath as her heart pounded furiously. _'I know I shouldn't believe he loves me.'_ Biting her lip, she kept the eye contact even as she reached for the black skirt. _'He doesn't love me—he loves what I was before being a pet. I'm just a toy now. ...Even so, when he looks at me like that…'_

_Several hours later…_

Looking out at the afternoon sky, Yuffie felt the cold wind blow through the open window she was leaning against as it hit her bare breasts; hardening the small nipples. Although a tall tree was in the way, she could still see the center of town where children were playing. Snowballs flew back and forth and a bit of smile graced her lips before dropping her eyes to stare at Vincent as he shoveled snow from the walkway.

"Hey." Yazoo's voice was as soft as his footsteps as he crept up beside the brunette, handing her a cup of hot chocolate and leaning against the frame of the window leading into a small bedroom across the hall from theirs.

"Thanks." Sipping the liquid, the small hands gripped the warmness and tilted her head to look at him. "What are you doing up here? I thought you were reading?"

Shrugging, green eyes lingered at the center of town before drifting over to meet the woman's gaze. "If you want one, you should just ask him."

Taking a step back after setting her drink on the window sill, Yuffie blinked. "W-what?"

Chuckling, the pet turned and leaned his back against where he had been leaning. "I am sure Master would be thrilled that you wanted his child."

Shaking her head whilst crossing her arms, the ninja turned away. "I'd be an idiot to ask Master that. He is just infatuated at the moment… I don't even know if I want that anyway."

Licking his lips, Yazoo shrugged. "Still, if it bothers you so much to hide away in here…"

"I'll always be a pet."

"Yes, we both will be, but we will belong to Master Valentine always."

"He'll get bored and sell us."

"Are you certain?" Yazoo's voice made Yuffie turn to regard him. "Vincent Valentine is not known for letting feelings fade away, from what I hear. Then again, are you sure you are not with child already? You have been feeling sick now and then for the past few weeks…"

Huffing with annoyance, the male pet chuckled again in response. _'I've only felt sick because I kept getting my memories back.'_ "That is only because your cooking is horrible." Yuffie lied, with a grin rising up.

Crossing his arms, green eyes flickered in playfulness. "You like my cooking!"

"Nope!"

"Hey!" Giving a pout, Yazoo leaned onto his left leg and placed a hand on his hip with a tilt of his head. "Admit it, you adore my cooking."

"Not a chance."

"Is there a reason for this bickering?" Vincent's voice questioned as he came to the doorway. Crimson eyes followed the silver-haired man as he came up to him and attached himself to his side, placing a hand on his chest and looking up through his thick eyelashes.

"Can you tell Yuffie my cooking is exceptional, Master?"

Stomping her foot, the brunette huffed. "At least I am better in bed, than you, Yaz." Lifting her eyes to their Master, she smiled sweetly. "Aren't I, Master?"

Flicking some strands of hair away, Yazoo licked his lips. "Not a chance, Yu."

"Hmm…" Hiding his smirk, Vincent reached for his belt buckle. "I suppose we will have to test that last theory."

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _Lots of smut for the next chapter! Mwhahhaa! (At least I plan on having a lot of smut in it…o.O) I rather liked this chapter, although I did have to rewrite it four times… Anyway, thanks for all the reviews!!! -Grins and ruffles her pet's hair- Keep'm coming, I love it! Mwhahaha!_


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

_**A/N:** Completely forgot to put Cid's reaction in the last chapter. So sorry! I will put it in soon, (probably the next chapter). I promise! Hehe – smutfilled chapter awaits -- Enjoy! _

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_Several hours Later…_

"Keep pinching them, or I will put on the nipple clamps." Vincent ordered with a tilt of his head to the left and watched as the brunette pouted and continued to tighten her fingers around the hard buds; watching from a kneeled position beside him on the bed.

"Master…" Yazoo's voice was a whimper as he balanced himself on his owner's cock that was buried deep within. His own organ hard and throbbing, wishing for relief. "Please…"

Holding the feminine hips of his male pet in place, the gunman began to thrust in earnest. All the while watching as Yuffie tried to ignore the soft vibration of a vibrator between her legs. "I believe this is a contest." He drawled, glancing to the silver-haired man. "Are you forfeiting already? You cannot cum until your next turn."

Sticking her tongue out, the ninja gave a giggle and stopped as crimson eyes turned to her with amusement. Gesturing to a glass jar with scraps of paper inside, placed on the nightstand, he smirked as she looked towards it with a bite of her lip. "Pick another one, pet. You will be next; after this …and a shower."

Breathing heavily, Vincent pushed his head farther into the pillow as he neared release. Rocking the male pet slightly, a satisfied onslaught of groans left his lips in intervals. Dropping his hands from the hips of the green eyed man upon filling him.

"More points for you, Yaz." Yuffie spoke, looking to the discarded piece of paper on the nightstand and making several scratches on a larger piece of paper beside it. "I'm going to win! Twenty versus twenty and this next turn should put me over the top. "

Vincent hid his chuckle. "We will take a shower and continue this."

_Twenty Minutes Later..._

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, after brushing his wet hair, Yazoo looked at his Master; who stood in front of Yuffie.

"What does yours say?" Vincent questioned; his cock already hard from the cleaning his pets had given him with their hands in the shower.

"Can I pick another one, Master?"

"No. Read it."

Platinum eyes glanced to it again. "It says I cannot make any verbal noises or moans for duration of turn." Moving her gaze back to her Master, Yuffie licked her lips unconsciously. "Can I at least see how many points I get for this?"

Shaking his head, Vincent grasped it and placed it back on the nightstand before advancing towards the woman. "Lay down on the bed. Yazoo, go to the other side and hold her hands down above her head." A smirk slide over the ex-turks lips. "We wouldn't want you covering your mouth…"

Lifting her chin, Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Yazoo before taking her place on the silk sheets. Closing her eyes briefly, the former princess could feel hands sliding up her thighs, one pausing whilst another drifted further up.

"Spread your legs." Vincent's cock twitched as he looked at the glistening pussy. Clenching his jaw, he held back from roughly plunging in and taking what he had been waiting for; the woman having drawn every paper, except sex.

The remembrance of the first paper flickered through his thoughts as his human fingers moved to lightly touch her clit. A spanking with him jerking off had been the test; her ass had become cherry red and the tears only seemed to fuel his sadistic side as he managed to cum in a matter of minutes. Holding her head down, by her hair, against the floor in the process.

The sticky substance in streaks over her backside and her remaining with it throughout Yazoo's turn in which he whispered degrading remarks in the pet's ear whilst fucking him roughly, calling him his pretty whore; which he knew the silver-haired fighter got off on –_on more than one occasion_... Yuffie earned three points and Yazoo four.

Observing the woman squirm under his touch, Vincent took in a sharp breath as he moved a metal digit to slip into her. How easy it would be to slide his cock inside of her, apparent, as wetness covered the prosthetic fingers even though her tightness clenched around it fiercely. "Play with her breasts, Yazoo." He ordered, leisurely moving over her clit a little faster as her chest rose quicker with her breathing.

Each turn had been spread out throughout the last few hours; with a short break for food earlier, as well as several showers to cool off the heat. This was the last turn, Yuffie's fifth...

Reflecting on the second turn, crimson eyes darted over her body and looked down to see pre-cum dripping down his length. After the shower, she had drawn a piece that required her to make him cum without touching…

It had taken a while before he could no longer stand it and began to stroke himself at her actions. First she had pleasured herself; then let Yazoo do as he pleased with her –making sure he had the best view. Before switching to feed his darker side --that tended to come out with sex. Degrading remarks and begging had only been the start… of gaining those seven points.

Feeling Yuffie's body shudder, so close to an orgasm, but not enough pressure to allow one, he groaned and stepped closer while removing his metal appendage to rest on her hip and his human hand to his cock. Sliding it over her heated core, the wet slit begging for fulfillment, Vincent watched as she tried jerking herself closer and lifted his eyes to hers. "Is there something you want?"

Yuffie nodded and Yazoo chuckled, one hand exchanging between playing with her breasts and stroking himself whilst the other held down her wrists.

"Tell me and I'll do it, pet."

Pouting, the brunette frowned and clenched her teeth as her Master began to dip the head inside, but pulled back before it got too far.

"I cannot hear you, Yu." Vincent teased, giving his cock a firm stroke. Want heating his eyes as she licked her lips, watching him… "Is this what you want? My cock inside you?" At her nod, he pursed his lips and continued to tease her with his length and finally let the head settle just barely inside her.

Slender hands slide to her breasts and he glanced to Yazoo, nodding as he locked eyes and moved to watch Yuffie's face; drifting to her lips.

As both of her nipples were squeezed, Vincent jerked, thrusting himself all the way forward. Eliciting a pleasured scream from Yuffie.

Vision swayed in her eyes for a moment; the game far from her or Vincent's mind as his thick cock began to earnestly impale itself into her over and over, her hips lifting as her Master gripped them and pounded into her. Riding through an orgasm that multiplied and coursed another directly after.

Yazoo's breathing came in pants as he leaned onto the bed, the breasts discarded, and now stroking his cock in tune with the fast thrusting the woman was enduring. Vincent's finishing groans echoed with Yuffie's loud moan of shuddering pleasure, just moments before his own cum stained the tanned breasts of the ex-princess; several drops falling onto her face.

Catching his breath, he vaguely watched as Vincent panted and stroked the woman's side where his claw had dug in; leaving red marks. "Yuffie…"

"Looks like you lost, Yu." Yazoo said with a smile, although the woman was still quaking with the aftershocks of pleasure. Making his way around the bed, he picked up the sheet and then took a seat on the bed beside her as Vincent remained standing and embedded. Unfolding part of the sheet, he grinned. "You would have got eleven points too."

Yuffie nudged the man with her knee playfully. "How many points did I lose?"

Yazoo grinned. "Why bother looking? Even if you only lose one, I will have still won."

Rolling her eyes, the ninja grabbed the paper and unfolded the other side as Vincent pulled out with a chuckle, moving to grab a towel from a chair and clean himself off.

With wide eyes, Kisaragi grinned broadly and stuck out her tongue at the silver-haired pet. "Zero!" Sitting up, she squealed again. "That's a tie, Yaz-Yaz! Twenty points to twenty."

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _Mwhahaha! Chapter of smut! I really like how this chapter went; hopefully I can work Cid's reaction portion into the next chapter, since I forgot to last chap, but don't worry, it will be in this story soon. Mwhahaa! Thanks for all the reviews everyone –I cannot believe how long this story has gotten; I had only planned on a few chapters… Either way, there is a lot more to cum! And a MAJOR plot twist up ahead too. –Cackles- Mwhahaha! Anyway, please review again, I love it!_


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Pressing his back against the kitchen wall, Vincent let a groan slip as Yuffie's mouth slid along his cock. One hand holding a phone to his ear as the other gently stroked the back of her head, letting the strands entangle in his fingers.

"Are you listening Vincent?" Tifa's voice came across with anger. "This is important!"

Giving a sigh, the gunman tried to focus on the call. "…My apologies. What is it?"

"It's Cloud… Aerith contacted him again --about a week ago."

"And?" Valentine's grip tightened on the brunette's hair, using his force to drag her along the pulsating organ as one of her small palms moved to cradle his balls.

Lockheart sighed exasperatedly. "Can you come to Cosmo Canyon? That's where we are right now. Cloud really needs your help with, _err_, something."

Grunting loudly, crimson eyes looked down and watched as thin pink lips eagerly took in every inch. The ninja's tongue massaging and making sure to hit every nerve as she sped up with his release approaching—how he couldn't wait to have his hot cum—.

"Vincent!" Tifa's screech echoed through the phone.

"I'll be there by nightfall." Click. "I'm going to cum, Yu…"

_Forty Minutes Later…_

"Master…" Yuffie's voice was a whine; a pout crossing over her face as Yazoo held her back against him.

Vincent couldn't help the small smile that forced its way to his mouth. Taking a step away from the door, he lifted a palm and softly stroked her hair. "I will only be gone a few days, Yu." Moving his hand to trace his thumb over her lips, his expression softened further before he leaned down to capture her lips.

Reluctantly pulling away, he moved his gaze to Yazoo and lifted a hand to stroke his cheek, which leaned into his touch with a friendly smile. "I've left money and informed the stores in town to allow you both to purchase as you please. I expect you both to be good while I am out."

_Next Day…_

The afternoon sun flittered through the window and Yuffie groaned as Yazoo tossed another log onto the fire. "My head hurts."

"If it wasn't for the fact you have that materia orb embedded in your abdomen to prevent pregnancy, I'd wager—"

Rolling her eyes, the ex-princess turned over on the couch, interrupting. "That's the third joke about that you've made like that today."

Leaning against the wood ledge above the fire, Yazoo sighed and turned back. "You should at least see the doctor; you've been feeling sick quite often lately. There might be something wrong."

"That's just from g--…" _'…Getting my memories back. If only you knew how exhausting it is to know…' _Closing her eyes with a groan, the ninja covered her face. "If you're so sure, why don't you run to the store and get me one of those test things? I'll prove it to ya'."

Giving a nod, Yazoo pushed away from the ledge and headed towards the door in his leather pants and half-shirt. "Alright."

"You're seriously going to get one?"

"Of course."

Yuffie gave a short laugh. "Fine, but you are so making me lunch when I prove you wrong."

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _A rather short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! Mwhahaha! Hmm… what is Vincent going to help with? Will Yuffie prove Yazoo wrong? Mwhahaha! Anyway, please review!_


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"Cloud eventually agreed to it, but…" Tifa trailed off and spared a look to the blonde who was sitting across from her at the table in Nanaki's place.

Slamming a hand down, Strife fumed. "I just can't do this. How can Aeries expect me to be able to…"

"What is it you expect me to do?" Vincent questioned, pursing his lips and closing his eyes briefly –already prepared for what was going to be said next.

_Elsewhere…_

Yuffie stomped her foot as she looked to Yazoo leaning against the wall by the bathroom. "This is ridiculous!"

"I agree." The woman stopped and the green-eyed man chuckled. "So go in and read the results already."

"Why should I?" Kisaragi questioned, eyeing the orb of materia in her palm that had been embedded in her thigh to prevent pregnancy. Having had to remove it to get accurate results on the test. "There is no way what-so-ever—hey! Where are you going?"

Gesturing towards the bathroom door as he reached for the handle, the male pet looked back. "What do you think? I'll see for myself since you're too much of a chocobo to do it yourself."

"Jerk!"

Reaching for the box, he scanned over the instructions once and reached for the stick. "Always so loving."

"Agh! You are such a—hey, what's wrong?" Pausing, Yuffie could see him frown at the test that had clattered to the counter. "I was right, wasn't I? Now go make me lunch!" _'Why do I feel so disappointed?' _

"Yuffie…"

_Elsewhere…_

Vincent sighed, "If you did not want a pet, why did you agree to this?"

"I didn't want to!" Strife's voice rose, then dropped again as Tifa moved her hand to rest on his arm. "Either way Aeris was going to go along with it and to have…" Blue eyes darted to the closed door at the right. "There's no way... I was going to let Rufus or them have a chance at getting a hold of him."

Rubbing her temples, the brunette looked towards Nanaki who entered through a door farther back. "It would be like putting candy in front of a child Vince. Cloud really didn't have any other option…"

Crossing the room, RedXIII hopped up onto a stool. "Aeris has vouched that he is indeed stable and willing for this… second chance. The lifestream has that effect on humans—or any species." Glancing around the group, he turned his gaze to Vincent as did Cloud. "If you truly do not wish to take on another pet, Vincent –especially considering the circumstances-- we'll understand."

"I do not know how Yuffie would react too…"

"With her lack of memories, it shouldn't be a problem." Lockheart interjected. "Even if she does get her memories back someday, by then she will be used to—"

"Perhaps… However, what about Yazoo? Certainly you do not think—"

"Will you do it or not, Vince?" Cloud interrupted and apologized at the aggravated look sent his way by the gunman.

Tifa tapped her fingers in thought. "Barret is not an option; he would throw a fit… Reeve doesn't have the time and spends too much time with Rufus for either of us to feel comfortable with that. The only other option that might work is Cid, but he has been acting strange ever since we got back from the Golden Saucer. I think Shera's pregnancy is stressing him out; she only has a month or so left."

Valentine pursed his lips; refraining from making comment on what he knew was bothering the pilot. The phone call after his 'payment' had been short; but the call from him three weeks later was… surprising, to say the least. Despite having made threats towards him for video-taping the matter weeks prior; Cid Highwind, mid-argument, blurted out that he had actually enjoyed the ravishment by his pet. Which is why he had called. However, Vincent wondered if that revelation didn't startle Highwind more than it did himself…

A smirk worked its way onto his mouth and he was thankful the cape hid it as he noticed the others eyes on him. Dropping back to the stoic expression, crimson eyes flickered at the papers in front of the leader of Avalanche. "I will sign the papers in the morning. Give me tonight to decide if this is the proper decision…"

_Elsewhere…_

Looking at the materia orb sitting on the coffee table, platinum eyes closed as tears dried on her cheeks. Yazoo's body was curled up around her and she could feel him stroking her arm as she lay nestled in his lap with a blanket over them. "It will be alright Yuffie."

"No it won't…" Panicking, she looked up quickly. "What if Master makes me get rid of it? Or give it away? I—"

"Master will be home in two days."

Yuffie rested her head again, squeezing her eyes shut. "I know. How did this happen? It's not possible!"

Listening to the fire crackle, Yazoo looked towards the flames. "Vincent will probably let you choose…"

A snort left the woman. "Why would he? Just because he says he loves me—it doesn't mean anything!" Pushing herself off the man, Kisaragi moved her feet onto the floor, wiping at her eyes as more tears came up. "Master loves me as a pet, Yazoo!" _'I cannot recall him ever saying so before this...status.' _"Once he finds out, he'll have to deal with having a child with a pet, he'll—What if it isn't even his?" Snapping her eyes to the other pet, her lip quivered. "It could be yours, Yazoo! Cloud's, or even Tseng's…"

"Calm down, Yu." Rubbing her back, Yazoo pushed his bangs from his eyes and watched her with a pained expression. "We'll figure this out when Master gets back. Until then you just need to take it easy. Getting worked up over the possibilities is not going to help." Moving his legs around her and to the floor, he stood and held out a hand. "Come on, I'll make you some lunch…"

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _Mwhahahaa! Look's like Yuffie is pregnant and Vinny is getting another pet… Hmm… Question is; whose baby is it? Why didn't the pregnancy preventor materia not work? And… just who is the pet Vincent is possibly going to obtain? o.O Mwhahahahaha! I hope everyone likes the 'plot twist' so far, there is more of it to cum. Mwhahaha! Please review, of course!_


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

_Two Days Later…_

"You are such a pervert Yazoo." Yuffie teased, as she leaned against the doorframe to 'her' room –although unused for a very long time. Looking to the television that was setup on the windowsill, platinum eyes flickered back towards the silver-haired man -sitting on the bed- as he continued to stroke himself. "Watching your night with Cid again?"

Giving a grin her way, he clicked the button to turn it off. "Come over here and help me then."

Pushing off the wall, the ninja closed the distance and sat on the side of the bed. Grabbing his long organ, Kisaragi fisted it and began at the quick pace he had already set. "Master should be home soon."

"Are you going to tell him tonight?"

"I don't know."

The pace continued and Yuffie licked her lips; the thought of her Master's cock coming to mind as she pictured her mouth wrapped around it and quickened her pace on the one 'in-hand'.

Letting a groan slip, Yazoo let his mouth hang open a little and gripped the sheets. "I'm close."

Leaning forward, Yuffie dropped her lips to his ear; her own arousal taking over. "I want Master to take us both when he gets home."

"Yuffie…!" Gasping for breath, the male pet groaned again, louder, as his balls tightened and cum coated parts of his stomach.

Bringing the stained hand to her mouth and licking it, green eyes watched and grabbed the end of the sheet to wipe himself off. "And you call me a pervert."

Rolling her eyes, a slip of a grin slipped to Yuffie's lips before her expression hardened and arousal was disregarded. "We need to get dinner ready; Master is going to be here very soon."

_One Hour Later…_

Sparing a glance to his new pet, crimson eyes observed the rather calm expression the man had been keeping since leaving Strife. "It is possible Yuffie's reaction to you might be adverse --if she is able to remember you."

"Yuffie—she is the Wutainian princess, isn't she?"

"Formerly, yes." Vincent spoke, tightening his grip on the leash running from the mans neck as they neared the entrance to Nibleheim. "Yazoo on the other hand will have quite a different reaction to you, I imagine."

"Hn…"

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

Looking out the window briefly, Yazoo could make out Vincent's red cape as he came around the corner. Hurrying over to where Yuffie was standing, he stepped up behind her and dropped his palms onto her shoulders. "Don't worry so much."

Letting the tips of her fingers trail over her stomach, platinum eyes looked down as she leaned back against the pet. "I'll tell him tonight, after we eat…"

The door opened and Yuffie couldn't help the excitement that rolled through her in waves; Vincent's red-caped form coming into view. Rushing forward, the ninja threw her arms around his waist; hearing him give a soft chuckle as he wrapped the human arm around her. "I've missed you, Master."

"I have as well, Master." Yazoo chimed in, closing the distance and pressing his lips to the mans cheek, lingering as he noticed movement behind the man. "Master—"

"This was the matter Strife needed assistance with." Vincent declared and maneuvered himself and Yuffie to the side; nuzzling her hair with his face before dropping a kiss on the top. "I've missed you too, Yuffie."

Smiling up at her owner, the female pet finally turned her head to see what Yazoo was going on about.

"Brother!"

Yuffie stiffened; the man from her nightmares and memories standing on the doorstep…

"Sephiroth--" Vincent began, missing the ninja's look of fear as he watched Yazoo stand there gazing with fascination and the new pet appearing rather pleased with the greeting… "--will be staying with us from now on."

Pulling away from her Master, Yuffie kept her head slightly bowed –not daring to meet anyone's eyes and took a step back. "I'll go set an extra place at the table. Excuse me, Master." Turning quickly, she scurried away.

Vincent frowned, watching the brunette as she left. _'Yuffie…' _Moving his view back to the two men, crimson eyes lingered on Sephiroth who was looking away, suddenly uncomfortable…

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _Mwhahahaa! Yep, many of you guessed it, Sephiroth! Kind of a short chapter, but I hope everyone liked it. Be sure to review and let me know. Mwhahaha!_


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

Lifting his tea, Vincent took a sip and eyed the brunette across from him as she ate silently. Yazoo muttering on about something to her left while the new pet looked up at him every now and then.

The conversation died out and Yuffie tried to ignore the nausea coursing through her; whether it was from 'morning' sickness or fear that sparked every time she saw the strong pale hand reach out to grab something in her viewing distance, she couldn't be sure.

Feeling something slide over his ankle and up to his calf, Sephiroth took the bite of meat off his fork and glanced over to Yuffie who looked up, paled, and returned to staring at her food as she ate. What felt like a foot slid upwards again, caressing his thigh…

Vincent's fork clanked and green eyes darted back down to his plate.

Grasping his cup, the former general looked over the rim and across from him. Yazoo's eyes lifted and the pressure of the foot shifted over to press against his cock and balls; massaging over the hardening length with experienced movements. Continuing to watch the other pet, Sephiroth leaned back in his chair and allowed better access as the thick eyelashes of the man almost seductively closed and opened. _'How long has it been since I last…'_

Rising from the table, Yuffie shifted under the crimson gaze as she quickly grabbed her plate and went to the sink. _'How am I supposed to tell him…?'_ Turning on the water, she closed her eyes.

"Will Brother be joining us in bed tonight, Master?" Yazoo questioned, applying a little more pressure to his foot and running it along the cock, straining against leather pants.

Raising an eyebrow, Vincent glanced towards Yazoo and then to Sephiroth who was staring at the other pet. "If he is so inclined."

Giving a small smile, Yazoo dropped his foot back to the ground and stood up with his plate. Dishes clanked and the younger-male pet sighed, nudging the ninja as he came up beside her. Gesturing with his eyes towards their Master, he watched as she paled and shook her head, feeling sicker than before.

"Urg…" Resting her palms on the edge of the sink, Yuffie cringed as the nausea became too much. Turning around she scurried towards the door and out.

"Yuffie—?"

Yazoo's lips tightened; watching as the former Turk followed after the woman.

"Is she ill?" Sephiroth rose from his seat.

The sensual sound of the man's voice sent a shudder through the younger pet, but instead of indulging in the reverberating feel, he shook his head and turned back to the dishes. "No…" The heat from Sephiroth's body seeped through his clothes as the man stepped up behind him; reaching around and setting a plate of his own in the soapy water. "N-not exactly."

With a smirk forming, Sephiroth could feel his pants straining. The belts criss-crossed over his chest even seeming like too much clothing…

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

Lowering the woman onto the couch, crimson eyes watched as Yuffie stared at the roaring fire. "Are you going to tell me what is wrong?"

"…I don't know how…"

At her cringe, Vincent took a seat on the edge and reached a palm out to caress her shoulder.

"It's impossible."

"Is this about Sephiroth?" Valentine paused, rubbing his head. "You remember him, then?"

Biting her lip as it trembled; Yuffie curled her legs up closer and moved her head to rest upon her arm on the edge of the couch. "I remember a lot of things, Master."

With a frown, the gunman focused on her again. "Yuffie…"

"I…"

The door to the living room opened and the ninja closed her eyes. _'How am I supposed to tell Master…?' _Opening her eyes as she heard steps stop at the back of the couch, she looked up at the silver-haired pet.

Leaning his weight onto his right leg, Yazoo looked at his owner as he rubbed his left elbow. At the forlorn expressions, he chewed on his tongue for a moment. "…Are you going to let her keep it?"

"Yaz--"

"…Keep it?"

Sephiroth paused in the doorway, eyeing the three and watching as Vincent frowned.

"Err—" Shifting uncomfortably, green eyes darted between the pair.

Taking a sharp breath, Yuffie looked up towards her Master then dropped her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

The silence seemed to echo and the former general treaded across the room slowly as Vincent stared at the pet. Situating on a chair, adjacent to the far -empty- end of the couch; green eyes watched the scene.

"Impossible." Valentine declared whilst standing and reaching down to Yuffie's thigh; frowning as he couldn't find the orb.

"I took it out two days ago." Kisaragi declared quietly and quickly. "…When I found out."

Taking a seat on the couch again, the gunman closed his eyes. _'Pregnant?' _Rubbing his head, he listened as Yazoo's voice muttered something to Yuffie and Sephiroth.

The couch shifted and Vincent could hear Yuffie's feet padding across the floor with the faint sound of crying. Again, the younger male pet's voice said something about them going upstairs, but he could hardly hear it as the beating of his heart drowned out all sound. _'Yuffie is pregnant?'_

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _I hope the chapter was good; I had a hard time getting it to come together the way I wanted. Rewrote it, with the same plot-line, about fifteen times. Just one of those chapters, I guess. Anyway, let me know what you thought!_


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

_**A/n:** Sorry it took so long, we had a windstorm that took out the power all over the place here. Just got ours on two days ago and there is still a lot of power out around town. Oh, and **THANKS EVERYONE!!** This story has hit over 200 reviews! I am just so shocked; this story was originally only going to be a few chapters at most. Anyway, Enjoy!_

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

_One Hour Later…_

Pacing the length of the room, Yuffie eyed the other two occupants as Sephiroth shifted in his spot by the window to look at her while Yazoo yawned –sitting without clothes on the multitude of pillows and blankets on the floor-bed. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor."

Huffing, the ninja finally stopped and opened a drawer on the armoire. Pulling off her tight shirt, she reached for the zipper of the skirt. "It's been an hour, Yaz."

"I know." Rising from his spot, the naked pet gave a glance to the former general on his way over. Reaching up and rubbing her bare shoulders, Yazoo moved a palm up --after a moment-- to smooth her hair. "How about Sephy and I," The other male pet grunted in annoyance. "—take your mind off things?"

Kisaragi tensed and shook her head, kicking the skirt away from her feet. Placing a hand on her nightshirt, the ninja closed her eyes briefly as a hand cupped the apex between her thighs. "Yaz…"

"Shh…" Applying more pressure to his middle finger, Yazoo rubbed the heel of his palm over her clit; earning a soft moan. "Close your eyes and enjoy it." Dipping the tip of the digit inside her, the silver-haired pet leaned down to nibble on the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

Letting a moan leave her lips again, Yuffie tried to push herself closer and whimpered as a hand moved her breast; massaging her nipple teasingly.

Staring at the pair, Sephiroth reached down to adjust himself as another pleasured sound left the woman. _'Is it always like this?' _Watching as the male began to grind himself against her backside; he soundlessly crossed the room towards them and leaned against the armoire, inhaling the scent of arousal. Damn, if he was going to pass this up…

He'd been trained for this already, prepared to accept the life of a pet; as were the terms of his revival… but this… Returning a hand to his pants, he unclasped the button and lowered the zipper, earning a heated look from Yazoo and a moan from the ninja as he increased the motion of his hand.

"Keep your eyes closed." Yazoo reminded; eyeing Sephiroth as the man reached a hand out to grasp the woman's wrist and brought her slender palm to his rather thick cock, jutting from his leather trousers.

Hot breath brushed over her shoulder again and Yuffie shivered as the large hand remained over hers as a painfully hard organ was pushed into it. Feeling her pussy become moist instantly, a whimper left the platinum eyed woman as she stroked the unfamiliar piece of flesh.

Fear gripped her, but the arousal and dirtiness of touching the man that once nearly killed her was her undoing. Tightening her fingers, she slid over him with the swift pace the other pet had set.

Taking a shallow breath, the former general drifted his eyes up from the female's breasts to the sea-green eyes that were locked on him; mouth parted and short breaths leaving as the man continued to rub his hard organ against the tight ass before him.

Stepping closer, he reached a palm out to lay on Yazoo's shoulder, earning a shiver as he slid it slowly down his arm while leaning forward to capture the soft, hungry, lips of the man.

Yuffie's breath picked up as she became sandwiched between the men; Sephiroth's form tall and his muscled chest pressing against hers. Cupping the head of his cock for a moment, she rolled over it and slid his pre-cum over the pulsating organ, earning a loud groan in her ear as the new pet shifted again and nipped at her earlobe.

"Faster, Princess. I plan to cum on those pretty thighs of yours." At her gasp, whether from fear or pleasure, the older man was unsure as she tried to maneuver further against the other pet; although, did as …requested. Dropping a hand down, Sephiroth pushed Yazoo's hand away and plunged two fingers inside the Wutainian, retracting them immediately and repeating.

The loud moan was accompanied by Yazoo's hand curling around his neck and pulling his lips to his again. Tongues battling, neither of the men hearing the door open.

"Yazoo, Sephiroth, go in the other room." Vincent's voice was stern, a weariness accompanying it. "Pet, come here." Gesturing to the bed, the former turk kept his back to the two males as they reluctantly moved away; Yazoo giving Yuffie a worried look as he followed the –still exposed-- ex-general out the door. "Yuffie, come here."

Hearing the words again, Kisaragi padded over and felt her heart clench as he reached a hand out to rub her shoulder. "You're going to make me get rid of it, aren't you?"

Silence echoed, the hand retracted and Yuffie sat down on the silk covers; feeling faint with anxiety.

"Is that what you wish?"

Bolting her eyes up in surprise, the emotion turned to anger as her lip quivered. "How can you ask me that?" Tears welled in her eyes as quickly as her arousal stopped. "Even if I wanted to… it's all up to you. I'm just a pet!"

Vincent sighed and stepped in front of her, lifting her chin and staring into the glistening silver. "Many look down on Pet's raising children, Yu. It is not an easy matter on anyone involved… especially the child."

Moving her head away, Yuffie looked down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"The fact that you are pregnant, surprises me." As her form shook from trying to keep away sobs, the gunman kneeled in front of her and caught her eyes again. "I will contact Reeve in the morning; we will need to have you examined to make sure there is nothing wrong and that you are indeed pregnant."

"W-what?"

"If you wish to keep this child, that is." At the shocked smile, Vincent wasted no time and swept up to press his lips to hers…

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _Mwhahaha! Looks like Yuffie gets to keep the baby. Hehe, what can I say? A pregnant Yuffie is just too cute to pass up. However, who is the father and how did she 'get' pregnant? -grins mischievously- More plot twists are up ahead… Anyway, let me know what you thought of the chapter!_


	31. Chapter Thirty

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Thirty**

_Two Days Later…_

"How long are they going to stay in there?" Sephiroth questioned, leaning his back against the hallway wall and looking towards the bedroom door, as the morning sun flittered through the windows by the banister. His cock aching from the moans and grunts drifting through the walls.

Yazoo shrugged as a small smile drifted to his lips; listening to the sounds of the headboard rattling from within the bedroom… Watching two heavy hands move and placed on his shoulders and weighing down, his heart rate quickened as a silver-brow was lifted at him.

"What are you waiting for? Get on your knees and wrap those lips around my cock."

Green eyes glittered with lust as he lowered, feeling his own organ pulse…

_Elsewhere…_

Moaning, Yuffie whimpered as her lover threaded his hand and claw through her fingers; pressing them hard into the bed as he pounded into the tight embrace of her body. "M—Vin-cent!"

Giving a grunt, Vincent lowered his lips to the juncture of his pet's neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh as he struggled not to cum while her body quivered and tightened around his thick cock. Feeling her body shudder beneath him, the gunman breathed heavily against her shoulder as his pace quickened.

The ex-princess could hear her Master's lips move, a grunting-groan passing through and traveling all the way to her toes as he pushed himself fully inside of her body. Filling her with his seed as her eyes closed in satisfied enjoyment. Panting, the woman tried to catch her breath as crimson eyes moved to lock with hers as she opened them.

With a twitch of his lip, Valentine leaned down and nuzzled the brunette's neck again. "I love you."

"Vincent…"

The door opened and both their eyes looked towards it as Yazoo appeared in the doorway; flushed with his cock straining against his leather pants. "Tuesti has arrived, Master."

Leaning up onto his knees, Vincent pulled out and moved off the bed as Yuffie followed, doing the same. "Tell Reeve we will be down after a shower."

Nodding, Yazoo turned around and blushed as Sephiroth eyed him lustfully, even though he had swallowed the release of his arousal moments before seeing Reeve came up the walkway. A short gasp left Yazoo as he exited the small room leading to the bedroom and a muscled hand drifted to the small of his back; the knocking on the front door louder than before.

_Forty-Minutes Later…_

Handing a cup of tea to her Master and Reeve, Yuffie bite her lip for a moment as the guest eyed her with pursed lips. Stepping back, she caught crimson eyes for a moment before scurrying off towards the kitchen again.

"I can do the tests here; it will take a few days to get the results back from the lab…" Sighing, Reeve frowned after taking a sip of the hot liquid.

Raising an eyebrow, Vincent set the cup onto the small saucer and swallowed the liquid in his mouth. "What is it, Reeve?"

"This is absurd, Vincent." Tuesti began, looking down at the tea for a moment. "If the circumstances were different, I would be pleased to hear this. However, Yuffie is a pet now; you cannot possibly actually intend to keep this baby."

"That is none of your business." The former turks voice deepened as his features hardened with the mans words. "…Not many think badly of pets here; it should not be much of a problem."

Shaking his head, the guest continued. "It is never that simple, you know that! Do you plan on never letting her leave Nibleheim? What happens when you go out of town? Or, when the child is old enough to understand what her Mother –possibly Father, is? …What of Yuffie? Is she capable of raising a child even?"

"Enough!" Vincent snapped, placing his tea on the coffee table and standing. "If you do not wish to assist us in this matter, then leave, if it bothers you so. I've already agreed for Yu to keep the child and I will not go back on my word; we will deal with the details when they arise."

"Don't mistake me." Reeve began and rose, setting his tea down as well. "Even if I do not agree with this… I'm more than happy to help both of you -- after all you two have down for me, I would never refuse. At the very least, please consider giving the child up when it is born; I'm certain we could find someone to take it in and give it a proper life." The Master's glare returned and Tuesti held up his palm. "Just think about it, Vince."

"Go upstairs and ready whatever you need to do the tests, I will bring Yuffie up in a moment."

_Twenty-Minutes Later…_

"The materia has confirmed you are pregnant. I'll have the lab do an analysis on the birth-control; the materia shouldn't have failed…"

Yuffie nodded, pulling her skirt back down as the brown-eyed gaze lingered over her naked lower half. Sephiroth grunted, mumbling something and Yazoo chuckled, giving the woman a smile as she glanced his way.

"I should have the blood sample back in a few days, maybe a week; it will be able to determine who the father is –provided we have their blood already at the lab." Reeve began, looking to the ex-turk. "I'll need to get DNA sample from the other possibilities as soon as possible. Who else have you had Yuffie bed?"

Shifting away from Reeve, Kisaragi curled her legs up underneath her as she sat up. Taking comfort in leaning against Yazoo, as he pushed off the wall and moved to sit beside her; silver eyes glancing briefly to Sephiroth that remained focused on the former Shinra employee…

"Vincent—"

"Myself, Yazoo, Cloud, Tseng …and Cid." Vincent interrupted and crossed his arms.

Eyeing the altered man for a moment, Reeve dropped his eyes and stood up; placing some viles into a small case and closing it. "Tseng's is on file at the lab. I'll stop by Rocket Town on the way back to Edge to get Cid's… I take it this should be done with discretion?" At the older man's nod, Tuesti gave a slight wave to Yuffie –whilst shifting uncomfortably under the former general's hard gaze, before heading towards the door. "I'll show myself out."

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _Had a hard time figuring out what to do with this chapter. Hope it turned out alright! The next chapter should be…yummy. Mwhahaha! Provided it goes as planned… MWHAHAHHA! Anyway, let me know what you thought._


	32. Chapter Thirty One

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

_**A/N:** Enjoy! I rather love how this chapter came out. Mwhahaha!_

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

_Three Days Later…_

Pressing her harder against the front door, Vincent could hear the woman's moan as his knee rocked against her clit through the thin skirt she wore. Continuing to kiss her intensily for another moment, the ex-turk finally pulled away as she shuddered and gripped his cape in her palms; panting from the orgasm that ached through her. "I'll be back in a few days, Yu."

"Master…" A pout came across the pet's face as her silver eyes lifted. "Can't I come too?"

"I do not want you riding a chocobo in your condition." Turning his head to regard Yazoo and Sephiroth that stood several feet behind; having watched the scene of Yuffie racing in front of their Master, pleading to go, then ended up moaning against the wooden door…

"Buy what you wish from the stores, I've already informed them of my departure." Lifting his hand to Yuffie's cheek, crimson eyes turned back to her. "Be good pet…" Leaning down, he nuzzeled her neck. "I'm taking a phone, call me if you need too, Yuffie." Placing a soft kiss on her lips once more, he opened the door and ushered her aside.

Moving to Yazoo, the brunette gave a small smile as he ruffled her hair and dropped his hand to her shoulder, tugging gently at the tight red top and moving the thin strap to the side.

Giving a smirk and a short step closer, the younger male pet, leaned down to kiss her throat, trailing to her ear and nipping. "Close your eyes." Yuffie stiffened for a moment, remembering the words and relaxed –doing as asked, as Yazoo dropped his palm and cupped her right breast, licking at the flesh of her neck.

A muscled body moved behind her and the ex-princess let out a moan as a strong hand grasped her thigh and slid up beneath her skirt; cupping her wet mound over soaked panties –which she had chosen to wear today-- and eliciting panting breaths from her as his finger tips moved over her sensitive skin, still coming down from her recent orgasm.

Silver hair was all around her and Yuffie whimpered as Sephiroth began caressing her other shoulder with his lips, breathing heavily onto her skin and chuckling deeply as she moaned.

The rough lips moved to her ear and she shuddered as he groaned lightly. "My cock is hard from watching you moan like a wanton princess." Grinding his erection against her backside, to confirm his words, the former general nipped at her ear again.

Reaching a hand out, Sephiroth brushed it over Yazoo's hair and moved to his shoulder, pushing down.

Yazoo's lips kissed their way down Yuffie's body, teasing her nipples through the red leather as best he could before moving down her stomach and lowering himself to his knees. Grasping the female pet's thighs, he wrapped his lips around Sephiroth's fingers that were held out towards him, slick with Kisaragi's juices that soaked through the thin white panties.

Nuzzeling her neck, the once enemy groaned as the other male took his time licking each finger. "You're so wet, Princess." He murmered. "Yazoo is using that pretty mouth of his to lick your juices off my fingers…" Yuffie moaned and whimpered, pushing herself back against him harder. "Like that, do you?"

Moving his hand to the side of her panties, he tugged gently and moved the palm to her breast as Yazoo took over and slid the underwear down to her knees before lifting her off the ground and manouvering her legs over his shoulders, moving his head between her thighs.

Inhaling deeply, Yazoo groaned as his cock pulsated painfully, begging for release as it pressed painfully against his leather pants. Burrying his face in the ninja's core, he closed his eyes and lapped at the slick slit; a sharp moan leaving Yuffie's lips and mixing with Sephiroth's grunt as he helped hold her up whilst grinding against her ass.

Grabbing the woman's thighs, the former General lifted her off of Yazoo's shoulders and smirked as he carried the female over to the couch, the other pet following quickly with lust-heated eyes.

Taking a seat, Sephiroth pulled the woman down with him, balancing and rocking her on one knee as he reached down to unzip his leather pants. Yazoo taking the time to remove the panties completely off of the female pet while releasing his own hard cock from the confines of his clothing with his other hands.

Yuffie moaned again as two strong hands gently grasped her thighs, lifting and spreading them as he moved her to position over his pre-cum glistened, thick, organ. Yazoo gave his long cock a squeeze and stroked it with half-lidded eyes as Sephiroth moved his hands to the brunette's hips and pushed her down onto his length.

Taking much pleasure in the loud, gasping moan that left the ex-princesses lips as he filled her, Sephiroth rocked her over him as she reached out to take hold of Yazoo's length. Reaching a hand up, he pushed the back of her head and led her towards the cock, urging her to take it in her mouth as it was at the perfect level in her current position.

Sephiroth's hand tangled in her hair and he sped up her speed of sliding over his cock as she deepthroated Yazoo, sending the green eyes into the back of the mans head as he gripped her shoulders; inadvertantly helping him obtain deeper thrusts into the tight pussy.

Holding her head in place, forcing Yuffie to continue deepthroating Yazoo –although, she didn't seem to object as her body moved more furiously over him—Sephiroth leaned forward while moving a hand to her breast and pinching her nipple.

"Keep him buried in your throat, Princess. Use that tongue of yours; he's very close—I haven't let him cum all morning." A muffled moan left Yuffie and he could feel her nearing another orgasm, slowing his pace, he groaned as she visibly tightly her grip on the other pets hips, digging her nails in. "Agree to suck both of us off in the morning and I'll let you finish."

Pulling her head away from Yazoo, Sephiroth turned her head and kissed her hard, thrusting hips hips up abruptly and paused. A whimper leaving her lips as she panted with her moans, so close to release. "Well, princess?"

Yuffie nodded, eyes still closed, a lustful smile crossing her face as the image went through her mind. Yazoo's breathing became labored and Sephiroth looked up at him, watching as the man had taken up stroking himself, eyeing the two of them.

Thrusting his hips up, Sephiroth began pumping into her, grunting with Yazoo's groans as Yuffie moaned loudly, her core tightening harshly around him, more or her juices slickening his length. "Keep your eyes closed and open your mouth, Princess. Yazoo is going to stain that pretty wutainian face of yours in a moment."

Digging his nails into the wutainian's shoulder, the standing pet stepped closer. Sephiroth leaned back against the couch, pumping faster into the woman who rocked over him as she still gripped Yazoo's hips while his own breath became quicker and he had to hold himself back from finishing.

It only took a few more strokes and Yazoo gasped then grunted, leaning harder onto the woman as his cum began to make sticky trails over the tanned face. Some in her mouth while some of the cum slipped to rest on her breasts and on Sephiroth's hand that continued to tease a nipple.

Opening his eyes again, after briefly shutting them, Yazoo watched Sephiroth intently as he tilted his head back and grunted—groaned—loudly, filling the woman with his seed.

Panting, Yuffie leaned her back against Sephiroth's chest and let her head drop onto his shoulder as Yazoo managed to move to their right, taking a seat and catching his own breath while leaning onto the man…

Moving an arm up, the new pet let it drape over Yazoo's shoulders._ 'I could get used to this.'_

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _I really love how this chapter came out; although, I did keep getting distracted by picturing all the things I could have had those three doing… Just wait till Vinny gets back… perhaps all four of them will—perhaps? Well, most damn likely. Mwhahaha! Anyway, let me know what you thought. Next chapter will possibly have who the father of Yuffie's baby is; next chapter is also already 2/3's done as well. MWHAHAHA! Next chapter will also say where Vincent went. Mwhahaha!_


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

_Next Day…_

Wiping her mouth off with her fingers, Yuffie took a digit in her mouth and licked away the remaining cum. Opening her eyes, she tensed slightly as she pushed herself to her feet; finding the satisfied former enemy watching her with a smirk, a bit unsettling still.

Moving her vision to Yazoo, the ninja smiled softly and rubbed her thighs together unconsciously; her pussy lightly aching from having blown both the pets – as promised yesterday.

"Something wrong, Princess?"

Sephiroth's deep drawl sent a shiver down the woman's spine and a blush rose to her cheeks as Yazoo pressed a hand to his mouth, muffling a soft chuckle. The slight fear gone, Yuffie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Another chuckle left the younger male, before a smirk became visible through the cracks of his fingers as he stood. "Be nice, Sephy." The other man grunted and Yazoo wrapped an arm around the ninja. "Yu here just prefers Master—compared to us pets; high tastes, you see."

"Yaz!"

Eyeing her up and down, Sephiroth couldn't help the smirk as she shuffled her feet. "Figures, she does have royal blood after all."

"Insufferable! Both of you!" Yuffie screeched playfully, pushing away and turning her back to them as she strode towards the door, hiding a smile. "I'm going to have lunch."

Sephiroth's feet touched the floor and he reached down to tuck himself away as he followed Yazoo who was already in the process of trailing behind the ninja. "I guess she wants us to take her on the kitchen table then?"

The younger male tilted his head back and chuckled. "Guess so, maybe tie her down on it and cover her in chocolate sauce?"

"I'd prefer strawberries."

Yazoo blinked and nearly ran into Yuffie as she stopped and turned around. "Strawberries?"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Hn." At the incredulous stare from both of them, he licked his lips. "Or, we could skip the food, tie you to the table and jerk off until you're covered in cum. Feel free to take your pick, I'm versatile."

Feeling heat stain her cheeks, Yuffie began walking again as Yazoo laughed and threw his arm over her shoulders. Today would be an interesting day…

_Nine Hours Later…_

Clenching the sheets within her palms, Yuffie pressed her head harder into the mattress as Sephiroth's thrusts came stronger, although still held its leisurely pace. Glancing to Yazoo, she could vaguely hear Vincent's voice coming through the phone he was holding. "L-let me talk to Master."

Giving a grin, Yazoo shifted on the bed and passed the phone to her as she managed to free a hand from strangling the sheet. "Mm-master!" Moaning loudly, Kisaragi's breath hitched as the pet began to pound into her much less gently than before.

"Are you having fun, pet?" Vincent's lustful voice carried through to the woman's toes.

Sephiroth's hand reached around and fingers moved against her clit with precision, earning a gasp as the female pet answered the man on the phone.

Vincent groaned and quickened the stroking of his cock, eyeing the clock on the wall briefly as he sat waiting for Reeve to arrive. "Do you like his cock inside you?"

"Yes…!" Hearing the breathing of her Master become labored, Yuffie began pushing her hips back to meet the demanding thrusts of her lover. "I want you inside me, Vincent."

Sephiroth's pace became faster, harder… She was so close, if only he would--

"Cum for me, Yu." Listening to Yuffie orgasm, Valentine groaned as his release stained his stomach, briefly thankful he had managed to unbutton his shirt moments ago. "Yuffie…"

Panting and still taking Sephiroth's thrusts, Yuffie looked to Yazoo as he watched them, eyes half-lidded and exhausted from his and the other pet's oral escapade a half hour ago. "W-when are you coming home, Master?"

"After I meet with Reeve."

The oldest pet's grunt echoed and the ex-princess could feel his cum fill her as he moved his hands to her hips and panted in satisfied release.

"Be good, Yuffie." Vincent spoke, eyeing the door as Reeve stepped in and paused in the entrance. "I'll be home soon."

_Elsewhere…Vincent's Location._

Buttoning his shirt, Vincent tucked the handkerchief he had used to clean himself into his pocket and watched as Reeve, uncomfortably, took a seat across from him.

"I'm glad you could make it here, Vince." Tuesti greeted then pursed his lips, looking down at the sheet of paper in his hand. "I just thought it better to explain this in person. Considering the circumstances…"

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _Ended up re-writing this chapter from what I had the other day. I have cramps, so I am not sure if my writing is very 'up to par' in this chapter, but hopefully it is still enjoyable! Let me know what you thought. _


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

_Two Days Later…_

Opening the bedroom door quietly, Vincent paused and looked at the sleeping figure on the bed; soft brown hair spread out on the pillow with lips slightly parted… Hearing grunts from on the other side of the bed, crimson eyes were a mixture of amusement and arousal as he stepped closer.

Keeping a hand on the back of Yazoo's head, while the other held his arms behind his back, Sephiroth grunted and gave a look over as he heard the door creak. "You're back… Master."

Biting his lower lip, Yazoo tried to keep his groaning to a minimum, the sun had not risen quite yet and the other pet was still sleeping.

Feeling his cock twitch, the gunman closed the distance to the bed and reached down to the covers; pulling them slowly back. Raising an eyebrow at the sleeping figure, he observed the black t-shirt bunched above her breasts. Moving his hand down he pushed her legs apart and felt between her thighs; moist and still damp with cum…

"…Forgive me, Master." Sephiroth spoke with a grunt; eyes half-lidded. "I fucked her an hour ago."

Looking back to the man, Vincent watched as the older pet tried hard to keep the pace gentle as to not have Yazoo's noises wake up the woman. "You seem to be adapting well."

"Had I known," The ex-general gave a rough thrust and pushed the younger pets head down into the pillow harder as a louder gasp came through. "It would be like this; I'd have agreed to it sooner…Master."

Silently observing them for a moment, Vincent reached down and unbuckled his pants –having already taken off his shoes downstairs.

Slipping off his pants, the Master climbed onto the bed and covered the ninja's body with his; sparing a glance to the other pets again, specifically the one thrusting into the other, he smirked at how quiet Yazoo was managing to be. "Harder, pet. I want to see how long Yazoo can remain quiet."

Positioning himself at the damp entrance, crimson eyes flickered with lust as Yuffie mumbled his name in her sleep. Leaning his weight down onto his elbows, he could hear Yazoo's whimpers and the slight rocking of the bed as Sephiroth began pounding into the lithe figure. Kisaragi shifted and he pushed himself inside…

Silver eyes parted as a groaning moan left her lips. _'So tired…' _Looking through the darkness of the room up to the man thrusting into her, Yuffie gasped. "Master!"

"I've missed you." Vincent murmured, leaning down and letting his lips claim hers. Picking up speed, he still kept his thrusts gentle. How he had been wanting to sink himself into her since he left... Pulling away he kissed down to her ear and nibbled on the edge. "I can feel you sliding along my cock, Yu."

"Please…" Pushing her hips up, the ninja met his thrust as her hands grasped at his back. "Harder…"

"Do you like this?" Vincent began, his breaths quickening as he whispered in her ear. "Waking up to find me taking you after someone else already took their turn?"

Moaning loudly, Yuffie's tone echoed with Yazoo's as Sephiroth's pounding became rougher. "Vincent!" Her orgasm was building, the aching need winding up and nearing the edge…

Reaching a hand down, the gunman grasped her hip with his metal appendage; his thrusts more demanding. "I want to feel that wet slit tightening around me."

Dragging her nails down his back, Yuffie moved a palm out and entangled it in his hair, pulling his head back to hers; kissing him for a moment before looking into his endless orbs. "I'm only yours Vincent."

Tossing her head back, Kisaragi moaned loudly only for it to be muffled as Vincent's lips followed and covered hers; his thrusts urgent and sending her over the edge. Gasping with her moans as an orgasm followed rapidly by another barreling through her, quaking her body and making her pussy drag tightly over the thick cock. Sending her Master over the edge as well, draining him.

Yazoo groaned loudly as a hand moved around to stroke his aching cock, almost instantly making him cum as Sephiroth finished with a few more thrusts. His lover collapsed beside him and he gasped for breath as an arm wrapped around him, pulling him against the muscled body as a blanket was flipped over them.

Removing himself from inside the woman, Vincent laid beside her and reached out to brush away the hair in her face. "Yuffie…"

Smiling softly, with sleep weighing down her eyes, Yuffie snuggled into the mans arms after placing a soft kiss on his lips as he watched her. "I love you, Vincent…"

Staring at her for a moment, Vincent's features softened and he nuzzled her hair, her eyes already closed. Taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes as well... "I love you too."

_Five Hours Later…_

Drinking his coffee, Vincent gave a look to Yazoo who was cooking; Sephiroth leaning over to nip at the pets shoulder and earning a soft chuckle. _'Interesting…' _Moving his gaze to Yuffie as she moved out from underneath the table, wiping her mouth off and smiling sweetly at him; the former turk gave a small –knowing- smile.

Tucking him cock back into his pants and buttoning them, he could see her shift from foot to foot; waiting for him to tell her what he found out from Reeve. Although, he had planned to tell her when she woke up, it was far to amusing to watch her try to 'get' him to tell her…

It was noon and they were just now starting breakfast… After the lot of them had awoken and taken showers, Yazoo and Yuffie had tried to get the information from him; hence leading to this morning's activities. Which had started with him watching from a chair as Yuffie got on her knees –something she was doing much of this morning— and the other two pets taking turns with her mouth…

Thirty minutes later, they were in the kitchen and she was again underneath the table, sucking him off after he agreed he would tell her when she finished that.

Scooting his chair back, Vincent manouvered Yuffie to straddle his waist as he sipped his coffee again.

"Master!" Kisaragi pursed her lips, briefly. "Stop stalling and tell me."

"Very well." Remembering the conversation with Reeve brought a bit of a frown to the gunman's lips. "Apperently, the materia that should have prevented this became useless towards fighting off my seed." Vincent began. "Reeve's laboratory concluded it was due to my altered state; the enhancements managed to do more than my sight and smell. As I had previously thought, as it seems you are indeed carrying my child."

Yazoo turned and smiled, Yuffie's arms quickly shooting out and nearly toppled the chair over as she hugged their Master…

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _Mwhahahaha! Well, I hoped you all liked the chapter! I really love how it came out. Yep, looks like Yuffie is gonna have Vincent's baby. I wonder how they all will react to having a baby around? Mwhahaha! Working on next chapter now! MWHAHHAHAHAA! Oh, and please let me know what you thought of the chapter. _


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

_One Week Later…_

Groaning in satisfaction; Yuffie tilted her head to the side and looked at her Master as he sat on the window-bench, watching them intently. Sephiroth's hands were massaging her back with strawberry oil and Yazoo was quite enjoying his spot at her feet, rubbing them and occasionally taking a toe in his mouth.

Vincent shifted and quirked an eyebrow as the former general slipped a hand down to the woman's ass and let two fingers dip between the cleft of her cheeks.

Gasping, the ninja dragged her nails over the bed sheet as a strong finger penetrated her along with one dipping into the wet entrance.

Pushing another finger past the tight ring, Sephiroth chuckled as the female arched into it. Scissoring the digits, he looked down at Yazoo and gestured for him to move. Pausing for a moment, he glanced to their Master who seemed quite content at the window.

"Keep going." Vincent spoke, leaning against the window and reaching a hand down to unsnap his pants as the three maneuvered on the bed. Yazoo laying down on the silk sheets and grabbing his cock to align it with the female pet as Sephiroth lifted her by the hips and placed her over it; not yet allowing her to sink down.

Straddling Yazoo's legs, the former general leaned forward to lick the brunette's neck as he massaged his rock-hard organ against her backside. "Master's watching you."

The whisper sent a shudder to her core and platinum eyes moved over to look at the silent man; a hand stroking the thick cock with a slickened head coated in pre-cum that just begged to be licked off with her tongue…

"Do you enjoy it when he treats you like a slut, princess?" Sephiroth's voice was soft, his teeth nipping at her shoulder as Yazoo whimpered beneath them, giving a stroke to his aching cock. "Jerking off while two men are about to use you to satisfy themselves and make you beg for more?"

At her moan, green eyes flicked with lust as he let her hips come down to take in the head of the length below her throbbing pussy. "Tell Master you're his little slut and I'll let you be filled." Letting a hand drift from her hip, Sephiroth grabbed his cock and pushed it between and let the oil-soaked head lightly push against the tighter entrance. "Say it…"

Hearing the silky voice hiss in her ear, Yuffie whimpered as her nails scratched against Yazoo's chest. "I'm Master's little slut…!" Her pussy throbbed painfully, again. "Please!" Sephiroth's chuckle echoed in her ear as his hand moved from his length and over her thigh, to flick against her clit.

"Again."

"I'm Master's little slut--!" Screaming out a moan, the ninja fell forward to press against the younger male's chest as her pussy was slammed down onto Yazoo and Sephiroth's thick cock filling her ass in one hard, oil-slickened, movement.

Gasping she closed her eyes at the overload of her nerves; neither pets wasting time in rocking in and out of her and the hands of her hips taking care of her movements as well. An orgasm came quick and Yuffie's moan became muffled by Sephiroth as he grabbed her hair and leaned down to capture her lips.

The bed shifted and Yuffie could feel Sephiroth slow down as a gasp left his lips in surprise; letting go of her hair and moving the hand to rest against the bed.

Sliding a hand over his cock, Vincent smirked as he shifted himself behind the newer pet…

Yazoo's eyes flew open and he groaned as Yuffie came down harder onto him; Sephiroth's mouth parting as a moan escaped. Looking to their Master, he caught the crimson eyes as another shudder coursed through Yuffie—Vincent's added strength sending her into another orgasm followed immediately by another of higher intensity.

Grabbing Sephiroth's hair, Vincent jerked the man's head back as he thrusted himself hard inside. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes-!" Hissing through his teeth, the former general's eyes closed as another moan escaped him and his balls tightened.

"Do you like it, pet?"

Yuffie's body tensed with the ending of her orgasm and Yazoo groaned as he gasped; his cum coating her insides as Sephiroth groaned another 'yes' and slumped forward.

Pulling the pet back against him as he thrusted deep, Vincent added to the grunts and groans; cumming shortly after.

_Three Days Later…_

Leaning her back against Vincent's chest, Yuffie rocked leisurely over his length as they sat at the kitchen table. Grabbing another slice of orange, platinum eyes watched as Yazoo cooked and Sephiroth did his best to pester him while doing so.

The morning had faded quickly and the early afternoon was letting itself be known by the light shining in from the window; a town-nurse had come and gone, hours earlier.

"She said you are approximately nine weeks along, Yu." Vincent commented, opening his mouth and taking in the slice of fruit the woman was giving him; some juice dribbling down her back. Letting his hand move to stroke her stomach, he pressed very gently against the small bulge. "Our activities will be less… vigorous, until you have given birth."

Pouting, Yuffie rocked a little more against the hard cock within her. "Master…"

"That is an order." Seeing her flinch, the gunman sighed and made her slow down. "The nurse recommended it, Yuffie." Nuzzling her neck, he tightened his jaw as she began sliding along his length again. "I do not want anything bad to happen to you or our child."

"Vincent…" Biting her lip, Yuffie titled her head back, looking into the crimson eyes and not closing them until she felt his lips touch hers. Her body slowly dragging over his cock as he gently kissed her, with soft hands caressing her body…

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N:_** _Sorry it took forever! I re-wrote this chapter about a million times, but it just wouldn't come along the way I planned. Anyway, I hope it was enjoyable! Lots of fluff planned for the next chapter! Mwhahahaa! Let me know what you thought._


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

_Three Weeks Later…_

Giggling a little, Yuffie managed to get her skirt zipped, although snug. Tugging at her shirt that fit tightly over her stomach, she finally turned around and looked at Yazoo. "I'm in my second trimester now, Yaz-yaz!"

"So we've heard." Sephiroth interjected, a slip of a smirk on his face as the woman stuck her tongue out at him. "If you're going to do that, put it to use." Reaching a hand down, he rested it on the button to his leather pants, teasingly.

"Yuffie?" The ninja turned towards the door with a smile. "Are you ready?"

Nodding, another playful noise left the woman and she bounded over to her Master in the doorway. The ring on her collar bobbing as she made her way over.

Moving his crimson eyes from her, Vincent looked at the other two pets. "We'll be back in two hours." Gently taking the brunettes hand and placing it in the crook of his arm, he led her out of the bedroom.

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

Spinning around in a circle, Kisaragi gave a smile as the sundress of purple cotton clung to her, but allowed the small swell of her stomach room to grow. "Do you like it, Master?"

Letting his crimson eyes drift along her form slowly, Vincent nodded. "Pick out a few more; then we will get something to eat." Continuing to observe her as she headed back into the changing room, he shifted his eyes to the female worker whose lips were drawn in a tight line, observing. "Is there a problem?"

Gasping in embarrassment, the woman shook her head, lowered her eyes and turned to head into the back room.

Walking down the ile, Vincent eyed the products for infants with a tightening to his chest as warmth spread through him. _'Our child…' _Lifting a small stuffed chocobo, similar to what he had won for Yuffie back at the Golden Saucer, he lifted it and blinked as it began to play a soft song with the two fake materia orbs that hung around its neck lighting up and sparkling.

_Elsewhere…_

Running a broom along the now empty room, Yazoo paused and looked to Sephiroth who continued washing the windows, grudgingly. It hadn't taken more than forty minutes, but they had managed to empty out the room connecting to Master's bedroom and clean away the layers of dust that still coated the room.

Crossing the room, the younger pet placed a hand on the other's back, a small smile pulling to his lips as the former general glanced down. "How long have you and princess been Master's pets?"

"A while now." Yazoo began, thinking for a moment. "Almost eight months."

Moving to lean against the wall, green eyes watched the shorter man for a moment. "I know how you came to be a pet; but how did princess? It's not common heirs to a country wind up as slaves."

"Yuffie was caught stealing too many times from the Golden Saucer." Brushing a strand back, he shifted to look out the window and at the town. "She and I met when our former Master took her in as a pet; as was the agreement made with the theme park. Although, I did hear quite a bit of money was involved to calm the owner as well."

"Who was your former Master?"

"Rufus Shinra." Yazoo paused, looking at the man's immediate scowl. "Tseng was the one that dealt with Yuffie and I, most the time. …Mr. Shinra was not around much."

Dipping the rag in the bucket, placed on the window bench, Sephiroth lifted it to the window again. "No wonder both of you are pleased to be with …Master." Hearing Yazoo move and begin sweeping again, he frowned deeper. "I'd even prefer Strife over a Shinra. It would be pleasing to never see either again."

Yazoo gave a soft chuckle. "You'll have a hard time with that. Master is on a friendly basis with them." Licking his lips, he stopped and gave the room a look and pouted as another thought went through. "Unfortunately, its brother we will have to deal with more often."

Sephiroth scrubbed the window harder, grumbling. "Strife."

_Elsewhere…_

Wrapping an arm around the woman, crimson eyes looked down to observe his female pet as they walked towards the mansion, with bags hanging in her hand and in his artificial appendage. "Yu?"

Kicking a pebble, Yuffie looked up.

"I have a surprise for you when we get home."

Platinum eyes lit up as the ninja paused. "What is it?"

Vincent smirked. "If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

Giggling and grabbing a fistful of his shirt, Yuffie tugged. "Let's hurry then; I wanna find out!"

Walking leisurely as the woman darted ahead and through the gates, Valentine couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped his lips as he watched her. _'It's been a long time since I have seen you like this…'_

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N:** This chapter ended up a lot different than I planned. I rather like it though! Mwhahahaha! Hopefully the writing itself isn't too bad, my husband was sick earlier this week and now I have it. –grumbles- Anyway, let me know what you thought._


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

_Two Months Later…_

Rubbing the swell of her stomach, Yuffie grinned up at Vincent as he continued rubbing her shoulders while she nibbled at a piece of toast. "Vinny?"

Looking down at the woman, the gunman stopped the massage. "Hm?" Moving to his seat beside her, he glanced at Yazoo and Sephiroth as they sat down as well, with a plate of warm food.

"Um…"

A flash of worry crossed the gunman. "Is something wrong?"

Yuffie blinked, "What? No." Shaking her head slightly, she set down the slice of bread. "Erm, I was just wondering if you knew how… Tifa and everyone was…? It's just, I—"

Yazoo's eyes widened, then flickered towards Master and back. "Your memories are back?"

"Obviously for a while." Sephiroth commented, stealing a glance at the woman across from him. Picking up his glass of milk, he let his eyes settle over the rim, on her again. "Then again, I suppose I shouldn't expect Princess to go running from me with this recollection. After all, she did go back and steal the materia from my corpse."

"Yuffie!" Vincent's voice was quick, sharp, and slightly… amused?

Redness stained her cheeks and the ninja stuttered. "H-how did you know that?"

Valentine gave a sigh.

Raising an eyebrow, the former general took a sip of his drink and set it down, proceeding to pick up a fork. "Lifestream. That woman showed it too me soon before I came back to the …_living_."

"Aeris?" Sadness swept through with anger for a moment and Yuffie sighed. "I think I miss her…"

Shifting uncomfortably, Sephiroth began to eat as Vincent placed a hand on the woman's thigh, stroking his thumb along where the edge of the violet sundress stopped.

"Well?" Yazoo spoke, tilting his head and looking at the brown-haired woman. "Are you going to tell us what you were going to say before?"

Yuffie shrugged a little. "I just want to know how everyone is doing… I mean, I know it's not the same anymore and I—well, erm…"

"I see." Patting her leg gently, Vincent pulled his hand up and grabbed his fork. "I'll find out about that today; we need to go into town to see the doctor anyway."

_Two Hours Later…_

Feeling the cold gel on her stomach, the ninja gave a quick glance to her Master as he brushed her hair away from her face.

The nurse shifted her eyes amongst them and turned to the machine. "Let's see then…"

Taking in a deep breath, Yuffie watched as the woman turned on a screen beside them, her growing baby showing up as she moved an object around on her abdomen.

Staring mesmerized at the screen, platinum eyes finally flickered over to the older woman. "Can you tell what—"

Interrupting the pet, the elderly nurse gave a small smile and patted the brunette's knee. "A girl, Miss. Kisaragi. Congratulations."

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N:** Short, no smut, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it! This cold makes it a rather pain to write. –grumbles again- lol, anyway, Mwhahahhaa! Let me know what you thought._


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven Part 1

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

_**A/N:** I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for all the wonderful comments and reviews! My cold seems to finally be mostly over –finally- so updates should be picking up in speed once again. (Hopefully, I didn't just jinx myself)_

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven Part 1**

_Two Weeks Later…_

Listening to the music echo in the room, Yuffie gave a small smile as Yazoo spun her around gently. The velvet dress clinging to the obvious swell to her stomach; the deep crimson fabric stopping just a few inches above her knees.

"Are you sure you want that prick here too?" The male pet questioned, looking towards Vincent who perfectly stroked the keys of the piano, glancing towards them now and then. "I am sure Master could call them before they get here and make sure—"

Giving her head a small shake, the brunette licked her lightly painted lips. "When Master called Cloud a few weeks ago, Cid answered and apparently seemed rather apologetic about all…that happened…"

Snorting, Yazoo frowned. "Somehow I doubt that. What could have possibly made him suddenly care?"

"Master said, Cid—"

"C'mon Yu—"

"I mean it!" Kisaragi interrupted and sighed exasperatedly as he spun her in a circle again. "Master said Cid apparently has changed a lot since he almost lost Shera and the baby during birth a few months ago. From what I hear, he even cut back on smoking."

Pursing his lips, the male pet shrugged indifferently. "Well, I still don't buy it, but if you and Master are fine with him coming here with the others then… whatever."

Stopping their dancing, Yuffie looked up to Sephiroth as he came up beside them. His arms crossing over the criss-crossed belts over his chest; just barely looking intimidating now that his hair was tied back in a ponytail and the look in his eyes was complete perversion.

Green eyes skimmed over Yazoo and the former general couldn't help but quirk his lip in satisfaction as the man in a black leather half-top and pants blushed under his lustful stare. Glancing over to Yuffie, he took her hand from his and spun her in a slow circle as Vincent continued to play with the radio going in the background; using his other hand, Sephiroth pulled Yazoo against his chest and twirled the pregnant woman again.

Yuffie giggled and moved slightly to the music with the help of one hand from the taller pet; eyeing Yazoo as he reached a hand down to tease the bulge in the older man's pants.

Hearing a knock on the door, crimson eyes gave an amused look to his pets as he ceased playing and got up; only Yuffie taking notice with a smile his way as he slipped out of the room to greet the others that had arrived.

Opening the front door, Vincent took notice of Reno hanging onto Tifa's shoulder with Cloud holding her hand on the other side with a glare sent towards the red head that laughed and came inside.

"Hey Vince!" The turk gave a grin and looked around. "Hey, where's your pets? I heard you got fucking Sephiroth on a leash now."

Rolling his eyes, Cloud pushed the man's arm off of Tifa and wrapped an arm around her waist; pulling her closer as they moved to allow Barret and Elmyra to drift in; each giving their own greeting. "How is that going anyway?"

Shifting his eyes to Strife, Vincent gave a small lift to the right of his lips. "Quite well."

"Where's the brat at?" Barret questioned, looking about the room as Reeve stepped inside, the remainder of the turks sauntering in after.

"I hope you don't mind; they came for a meeting when Cid showed up to bring me here." Tuesti stated as crimson eyes moved to glance at him in question.

Nodding slightly, Valentine turned back to the black man and gestured towards the hallway to the left. "She is in back already."

"I'm going to go see her since you all are standing around." Lockheart chimed in, Elmyra joining her as they walked towards the backroom. "Where's Marlene?"

"Oh she wanted to stay home—"

Focusing on the conversations at hand, Vincent was glad when everyone began to filter in towards the back. Looking at Rufus as he stood beside Tseng and Rude, he pursed his lips as the man turned his head about to take a scan of his house. "I see you have fixed the place; I half expected to find it like it was."

Shifting uncomfortably, Rude gave a nod to Valentine and stepped towards where the others had gone. "I'll go make sure Reno isn't starting something already."

"It's a pity Elena couldn't make it." Shinra commented, looking out the door as footsteps echoed.

Tseng frowned at his boss, a bit of jealously coursing through him after catching Elena riding the man at his desk a week ago. "We should go and check on Reno and Rude, Mr. President."

"Yes, yes…" Flicking the air out of his eyes, Rufus gave a smile towards Vincent. "A pleasure to see you again Valentine."

Feet scuffed and Shera paused in the doorway; empty handed while her husband carried a bag on his shoulder with his four-month old son in his arms. A small baby with a tuft of blond hair and his mother's soft eyes. "Hello Vincent."

Nodding in greeting, crimson eyes flickered towards Cid and Shera bit her lip at the exchange between them. "Are the others in back?" At the dark-haired man's repeated nod, she gave her husband a look. "I'll head back and let you too… talk."

Watching her leave, Highwind stepped further inside and let the door close behind him. "Hey…"

"Highwind."

"I meant it Vince," Glancing down at his son, he couldn't help but give a small smile. "I have fucking changed. Shera knows about everything now too..."

Tilting his head, Vincent eyed the man in slight confusion. Even if he was sorry for what happened, the pilot was not a man that would have told her…

"Before you ask, I didn't exactly offer the damn information. It turns out when you bribed the fucking clerk to put cameras in the room at the golden saucer; you weren't the only ones that got a video." Scratching his head, he rocked the baby gently. "Fuckers blackmailed me—but, Shera ended up seeing the tape and… well…"

"I see."

_Elsewhere…_

Biting her lip, Yuffie spared a glance to Sephiroth and Yazoo as they continued to stand behind her –much to the dismay of Tifa, Elmyra and Shera as they uncomfortably stood around her, chatting. The shocked looked on Tifa and Elmyra's face when they walked in to see them dancing and Sephiroth nibbling on her neck as she giggled, still replaying in her head and she also supposed the fact Yazoo had his hand down the front of their former enemies pants didn't help the embarrassed and …aroused expressions it earned.

"I cannot believe you're pregnant!" Tifa commented for the fourth time and shook her head with a laugh. "Well, I _can_, but…"

Casting a side glance to Shera who stood rather quite, Elmyra gave a soft smile. "Did you find out who the lucky man is that gets to be the father?"

Had the question come from Reno who was standing across the room gawking at her, Yuffie might have taken offensive, but the happiness in the older woman's words, it was impossible to interpret the question as anything but sincerity. "It's Vincent's."

Yuffie gave a small smile as the woman across from her visibly relaxed, the pilot's wife finally joining the conversation. Glancing at the other turks and her former Master standing and talking on the other side of the room, the ninja could only hope the rest of the night went as smooth…

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N:** Mwhahaha! There is a part two to this chapter, but I am tired and I wanted to get this up so you all could read it. Hope you enjoyed it; be sure to let me know._


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight Part 2

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight Part 2**

_Two Hours Later…_

Vincent looked at his trio of pets as they stood in a corner, just barely visible by a large plant and stereo. Cloud and Barret stood before him while Tifa, Elmyra and Shera were to the far left, playing with the youngest Highwind. The party had switched between a mixture of entertainment and fights with the Turks and Rufus there as well, Reeve going between the batches of people when necessary.

Looking back to Cloud, he noticed he had asked something… "Hmm?"

"You got it bad, Vince." Barret teased, tossing his head over to look in Yuffie's direction. "The brat's sure changed…"

Strife gave an absent nod and looked to the drink in his hand with heat rising in his cheeks. The memory of pounding into the tight flesh of his young comrade, flashing through his mind. "Yeah…"

_Elsewhere…_

Grabbing Yuffie's hips, Yazoo watched as Sephiroth lifted her dress up enough to slide his hand into her white panties. Fingering her clit as she bit her lip, trying not to make any noise and alert the small group that was just fifteen feet away, but blocked by a stereo system that was loudly playing music.

Leaning down, Yazoo nipped at the brunette's ear as held her firm. "Just think what your friends would think if they saw Sephy with his hand in your panties." He whispered.

Sephiroth smirked. "Maybe Princess would prefer if we turned her around so the others _could _see?"

"D-don't…!" Trying hard to hold back a moan, Yuffie was interrupted by the sound of chuckles. Her arousal dissipating.

"Well, well, if ain't Vince's pets." Reno stated with a grin, Rude coming to a stop a foot behind him and eyeing the once mad-man with uncertainty.

Looking Yazoo up and down, blue eyes flickered to the feminine curve of the man's face. "Still looking pretty Yazzy; like you better on your knees though."

Yuffie frowned as Yazoo pursed his lips—unwilling to respond to the man. Swallowing thickly, she saw the blue eyes shift to the bulge of her abdomen as the former general pulled his hand from her panties, licking his fingers absently.

"Heh, that's still fucking hilarious!" Reno taunted. "The slut of Wutai knocked up; if that ain't fucking news worthy!" Reaching a hand out, the redhead let his fingers dance over the shoulder of the younger silver-haired pet. "Why don't you ditch these two and come join Rude and me for some—Hey!"

A strong hand grabbed his wrist and the turk snapped his eyes to Sephiroth who had pushed Yuffie behind him, along with Yazoo.

Rude went for his weapon and stopped as something sharp grabbed the back of his suit, a barrel pressed against his partners head.

Crimson eyes drew to Sephiroth, his gaze going cold. "Let him go, Pet."

The son of Lucrecia dropped the hand and Reno laughed. "You ain't so fucking tough now that you're on a leash, are ya? I could whip you for that."

"Quit speaking, Reno." Tseng ordered coming to scene.

Rufus came up beside his employee and kept his hands behind his back, staring at the other two under his employment. "Tseng, take Reno and Rude back to the airship. I do believe Mr. Highwind had a few things that needed cleaning before we left. See that they do so."

Re-holstering his weapon and releasing the bald-headed man, Valentine stepped towards his pets. Looking over Yuffie first, he brushed back some hair from her face. "Go with Sephiroth and Yazoo upstairs; I'll bring some tea up once everyone's left. It's getting late." Giving a glance to his other pets, he frowned at Sephiroth, softening his expression for a moment as Yazoo looked at him pleadingly.

With Reno and Rude already escorted out of the room by Tseng, the former turk turned to Cloud that had closed in on them and gestured to the pet's as they headed out the side door. "What's going on?"

"It's taken care of." Vincent replied and turn his glare to the once president. "Be sure that Reno understands I will not tolerate him touching my pets without permission. The repercussions would not be to his liking."

"Of course, Mr. Valentine." Rufus replied and Highwind snorted as he came up with a drink in his hands.

The pilot tossed a look to his friend and then to the blonde. "He ain't fuckin' kiddin' Shinra. Vince's a crafty bastard when he needs to be."

Slightly amused, the owner of the house raised an eyebrow at the mechanic. "Perhaps you should cease drinking now, Cid. Before you say something you'd likely rather keep private."

Cloud frowned, eyeing Cid's glass of water with confusion. "But he—" Pausing, he saw the man's face turn red…

"We should get going." Shera's voice interrupted, coming up beside her husband with a bundle in her arms. "Sebastian is asleep and it's getting late."

Vincent couldn't help the feeling of relief as everyone began clearing out. Saying their goodbyes, he shut the front door behind the last one and turned towards the stairs. The worry that had spread through him at the party surprised him…

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

Rubbing his forehead, Valentine rolled his shoulders as Yazoo rubbed his back. Sephiroth standing by the window as Yuffie yawned from her spot tucked in the covers, empty tea cups sitting on the nightstand.

Looking towards the former general, he pursed his lips. "Had we not been home and you did that, Reno would have had the right to whip you."

"I know, Master."

Seconds passed and Yuffie giggled, catching her Master's eye. "You should have seen the look on Reno's face, Vinny. His eyes got so big, I thought he was going scream."

Vincent gave an amused grunt as his younger pets laughed and the older smirked. Tomorrow morning, however, he'd show Sephiroth just how _'funny'_ he had found the thought of him nearly getting whipped was; _physically_.

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N:** Well, I can't say I liked how this chapter turned out. My plot twists for it just did not work into it and I rewrote it a million times. I think I am happy with how it went, but I can't say its exactly what I 'planned'. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed it though and I'm sorry it took so long to get out. Let me know what you thought. _

–_gives her pet a lollypop- I am so happy for you and your growing little one. Good luck at your doctors appointment!_


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

_**A/n:** 301 REVIEWS!! Thank you so much everyone!!! -gives everyone chocobo candy and sends out the pets to...'thank' her reviewers- hehehee..._

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

_Two and Half Months Later…_

Staring out the window, Sephiroth frowned and tossed his eyes over to the other pet who looked just as disgruntled about being in Edge. "Why are we here anyway?"

Yazoo shifted in his spot on the window sill and glanced up. "Master wants Yu in Edge when she has the baby, in case there are complications."

The former general rolled his eyes. "She's only eight months."

"The nurse didn't want her traveling after tomorrow, until the baby is born."

"How do you know all this?"

The younger pet gave a smirk and grabbed the man's belt, tugging on it lightly. "Well maybe if you hadn't woken me up three times last night to put your cock in me you wouldn't have slept through Master's explanation this morning before he and Yu headed out."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and grasped the pet's hair, tugging his head back and pressing it against the glass as he leaned down to nip at the man's lips. "I didn't hear you complaining. In fact, I very much remember you begging…"

A moan left Yazoo as the demanding lips of his lover moved to his neck. "Sephy…"

_Elsewhere…_

Tightly holding her Master's human hand, Yuffie felt him give it a squeeze as more people whispered around them. The leash running from her collar clattering as they walked down the busy street, away from Tifa and Cloud's where they were staying. "Where are we going, Master?"

Vincent's expression softened as he looked down at his pregnant pet, heavily swollen with his child. "Are you tired?"

"No, Master." Kisaragi replied with a sigh. "I just want to know where we're going."

"Oh." Pursing his lips, he looked up as they turned a corner and headed down to where more shops were located. "To purchase items for our child. It is easier to order from here then in Nibleheim."

Eye's lighting up, the ninja attached herself closer and pointed to a store down the way. "Can we go in there, Master?"

"As you wish."

_Forty Minutes Later…_

Stepping into the room upstairs, Tifa glanced at the pair of pets on the small bed near the window. Yazoo's body ceased its rocking as he panted, straddling the muscled body beneath him, a thick cock deep inside of him. Sephiroth's eyes moved to hers, dancing with amusement and satisfaction. "Enjoying the view, Lockheart?"

A blush rose, but the woman kept her composure as she crossed her arms. "Yes I am actually." At her own words, the pink tint to her cheeks turned crimson. "But that isn't why I came up here. Vincent just called and said he and Yuffie are going stop and eat lunch, apparently she is hungry."

Yazoo took in a breath and looked to the woman. "And?"

"And…" Tifa frowned, continuing. "I came up to see if you two wanted to come down and eat with us. I was making food when Vincent called and I don't want it to go to waste." The pets exchanged looks and brown eyes rolled. "Cloud said he'd be… civil. So just come downstairs, okay?" Turning around, she left the room.

Getting off of the older pet, Yazoo walked to the bathroom across the room. "I am hungry."

Cleaning his cock off with the bed sheet, the former general moved to his feet and began to dress.

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

Eating his food quietly, Yazoo moved his green eyes to Strife as the man's eyes stared towards his lover beside him. "Do you plan to stare at Sephy all day, brother?"

Tifa smiled and blocked it out as she took a sip of water; eyeing Sephiroth over the rim of the glass.

"…Sephy?" The blonde repeated.

"Shove it, _brother_."

Moving to his feet the leader of Avalanche glared. "Do—"

"Both of you!" Lockheart snapped, interrupting and grabbing Clouds shoulder, pulling him back to his seat. "Stop acting like children and eat your food."

Pushing open the door, Vincent immediately unhooked the leash from his pet and shut the windowed slab of wood with his foot. Gently lifting the woman's head up, he let go as she buried her head in his chest, crying softly.

"What happened?" Crimson eyes glanced to the blonde and back to Kisaragi.

Rubbing the ex-princesses back for a moment, Valentine placed a kiss on her forehead and looked to his pets that were standing. "Take Yuffie upstairs, I'll be there in a minute."

Sephiroth nodded and raised an eyebrow as the woman clutched at one of the belts on his chest as they walked towards the stairs. Yazoo reaching out to smooth her hair and stepping behind them slightly as they headed up the narrow walkway.

Sighing, Vincent rubbed his forehead, dropping his hand as he felt Tifa's hand on his arm. "Yuffie's fine."

Tifa frowned. "Vince…"

Crimson eyes lifted. "I assure you, she's fine."

"What happened?"

"Yu has been… _emotional_… lately." The former turk began.

Wiping her hands on the apron around her waist, Lockheart bit her lip briefly. "People were cruel to her again, weren't they?"

"Some, but that wasn't the problem."

Cloud frowned, "Then what was?"

"Yu realized she could not have materia anymore."

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N:** Mwhahahaa! Sorry it took me a while to get this up; had a bit of writer's block. Fixed now though! Mwhahaha! Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, let me know. hehehe_


	41. Chapter Forty

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

_**A/n:** Time jump and Fluff! Mwhahaha!_

**Property of Valentine**

**Chapter Forty**

_**One Year Later…**_

_Flashback_

"_She's cute." Yazoo spoke with a grin, leaning over his Master's shoulder and looking at the bundle in Yuffie's arms._

_Sephiroth nodded with a hint of smirk as platinum eyes looked to him. "Acceptable."_

_Holding the ninja's hand gently with his claw, Vincent smiled softly at his daughter. Small, but with a head full of black hair and crimson eyes that were locked onto the ex-princess, who seemed equally as enthralled. "Beautiful."_

"_I won't ever let her go." Yuffie whispered, pulling her eyes from the baby and to her lover._

_Vincent pursed his lips, reaching his claw up and brushing back her hair. "Neither will I."_

_End Flashback_

Pulling from the reverie, she smiled at her daughter that played with a stuffed chocobo on the bed beside her. Sparing a glance to Vincent, she could feel her heart pound in happiness as she observed her Master kneeling on the floor and playing with his child.

Vincent smiled and tapped the crimson eyed child's nose, earning a giggle followed almost promptly by a yawn. Rising to his feet, he lifted the girl into his arms and reached a hand out to rub the exposed leg of his lover, who lay in a silk crimson nightgown, just barely covering her bottom.

"I'll put Silver to sleep." He whispered, feeling elated as the child nuzzled into his chest and tugged on his hair; his claw carefully holding her. "Don't take this off." Vincent spoke, playing with the hem of the silk fabric and reluctantly pulling his hand away as he headed towards the door. Looking back, he smirked. "I plan on removing it myself when I come back."

Feeling heat rise to her cheeks, Yuffie licked her lips and turned over in the bed as he and her daughter stepped into the room connected to theirs. Opening her eyes, she blushed as she caught Sephiroth smirking at her from his position on the floor with Yazoo, the curvaceous man's head resting on the former general's chest, sleeping. "I thought you were sleeping."

Crescent's son yawned in response. "I was."

"How's Yazoo?" Yuffie questioned, remembering how her daughter had exhausted the man today as her and Vincent went into town to eat dinner together. Leaving the younger male pet to put up with the other pets constant fondling and make sure not to wake up Silver from her nap.

Running his hand down the man's side, Sephiroth licked his lips as Yazoo squirmed and opened his eyes, a small gasp leaving his lips as a strong hand cupped his balls. "Sephy…"

"You looked so delicious laying there, I couldn't resist."

Pushing his hips towards the older pet, Yazoo groaned as he watched the man removed his hardening cock from the confines of baggy black pants.

Opening the door, Vincent managed to silently close it, remove his pants and cross the room towards the bed as his love watched Sephiroth lift Yazoo on top of him. Unaware of his approach.

Moving one knee onto the bed, it indented and Yuffie barely had time to turn onto her back before he captured her lips, running his claw up her thigh and underneath the silk to her hip.

A slight moan left the ninja and she buried a hand in the soft strands of hair, pulling the man closer as he slowly began to raise the fabric, up and over her breasts, then off completely. "Vinny…"

"So beautiful…" He murmured, moving his lips to her neck as he hooked a leg under his claw, drawing it up and grinding his aching cock against her. "I've been wanting to be inside of you all day." Vincent stated, flicking his tongue out to trail over her jaw. "To feel you pulsating," Reaching a hand down he moved his cock to run gently over her wet folds. "throbbing," Pushing the head inside, he held himself in place. "tightening…"

Yuffie's breathing was jagged as she let her hands slip to his back, digging her nails in as his cock throbbed against her aching slit. "Please…"

"I love you." Forcing all of his cock inside, Vincent groaned audibly and pulled almost completely out before repeating; the sound of his lover's loud moans echoing delightfully in his ears.

Grunts and groans echoed beside the bed and Yazoo spared a glance to his thrusting Master as the bed rocked. Minutes and minutes had passed and still they continued. Sephiroth's hands gripped his hips tighter and he looked down while biting his lip, the former general pumping up into him roughly; eyes gleaming with lust and…

A smile came to his lips and he groaned loudly.

Arching her back, Kisaragi panted as her orgasm washed over her. Valentines thrusts became urgent and she could feel herself shudder around him again. A moment later he groaned in her ear, releasing himself within her.

Collapsing on the former general's chest, Yazoo smiled at the man as he tried to catch his breath.

Exhausted and very satisfied…

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N:** Mwhahahaa! Again, sorry it took so long, days just seemed to fly by! The story is getting close to the end though! The last chapter might even be next. Mwhahaha! I'll try to put some more smut in before the end too, but that might have been the last. Anyway, let me know what you thought. _


	42. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, etc._

_**A/n:** FINAL CHAPTER! MWHAHAHHAA! _

**Property of Valentine**

**EPILOGUE**

**_Three Years Later…_**

Listening to the sound of the Highwind taking off, Vincent let a slip of a smile cross his face as he remembered his four year old daughter waving with Tifa –who had graciously agreed to take Silver shopping with Shera and Sebastian for the day… Turning back to his pets, he smirked as he shut the door.

Sephiroth was already tugging at the top of Yazoo's leather pants, as the curvaceous male stood adjusting the matching half-shirt.

Drifting his crimson eyes to Yuffie, Vincent eyed her in that loose black skirt and tight red top; looking every bit as delicious as she did the first time she wore it. "Come here, _pet_."

Feeling heat rise to her cheeks at the sensual sound of her lover's voice, the ninja bit her lip to hold off an anxious moan as the tall man stepped closer, a hand already unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it loose from his pants. The muscled chest sent a pulse straight between her legs and Kisaragi licked her lips as he reached his human hand up to cup her breast firmly. How she had longed for some private time…

Leaning down and brushing her shoulder length hair back, Vincent caught her ear between his teeth. Gently nibbling as he breathed huskily, warm breath sliding over her skin as he wrapped his claw around her waist, pushing his confined cock against her stomach. "Care to _indulge_ your Master?"

"However you wish, _Master Valentine_." Yuffie breathlessly replied, sliding a hand down between them and cupping the bulge.

"Is that so?" Vincent's voice struggled out and he moved his claw and palm to her shoulders, briefly contemplating the idea of pushing her to the floor and ravishing her. Glancing to her lips, he sucked in a breath; knowing exactly what he wanted now… "Get on your knees." Pushing down on her shoulders, he felt his cock twitch as he eyed her; her hands instantly going to his pants and unbuckling his belt.

Pulling down her Master's pants, Yuffie darted her tongue over her lips and eagerly grasped the thick cock; taking it in her mouth completely as Vincent's hand grasped her hair, bucking his hips forward. How long had it been since they last were able to 'let loose'? The thought sent an aching throb to her pussy and the ex-princess gasped as she grabbed Vincent's hips to steady herself as he pumped himself into her mouth greedily.

Feeling near release, the woman gasped as Vincent breathed heavily, pulling out of her mouth and dropping to one knee –followed by the next- then pushing her to the floor. Flipping his pet over, the former Turk pushed her skirt up and pulled up her hips as he grabbed her hair with his claw and plunged into the woman without wasting another moment.

A throaty groan left his lips and Yuffie's screaming moan of pleasure made him clench his jaw, trying to hold back from cumming already. Moving his claw from her hair, he pushed on her upper back and held it down as he withdrew and slammed back inside; the wooden floor digging into his knees as he sped up the pace.

Watching the scene with his lover's back to his chest, Sephiroth pumped the younger pet's length in tune with the rough thrusting of their Master. Enjoying the sounds escaping Yazoo's lips and the feel of his nails digging into his skin…

Yuffie's orgasm washed over her and Vincent grunted loudly as her tight core clamped around him, draining his cock as he came hard. Dropping his claw to the floor to support himself, the gunman panted as his love did the same in catching his breath.

A minute passed and the Master finally removed himself, leaning onto the back of his legs as he helped Yuffie turn over; the satisfied smile on her face bringing one to his face. "I love you."

Broadening her smile, Yuffie let her hand reach out and he leaned down, letting her fingers touch his cheek. "I love you too." Capturing his lips, Kisaragi moaned into them as a hand grasped her breast and caught her nipple between his fingers. "Vinny…"

Glancing to his other pets as Yazoo groaned loudly; his cum staining the floor and Sephiroth's hand, Vincent felt his cock twitch and looked back down to see his female pet watching them as well, while the older pet licked the sticky cum from his fingers. Moving off of the woman, Vincent and her shared a knowing look as he stood up and grabbed a wooden chair that was sitting by the front door.

Sephiroth smirked and pulled his lover into a kiss, delving his cum-stained tongue into the mans mouth until their Master's voice ordered them over. Yuffie still laying on the ground with one leg bent upwards and a lustful expression mirroring his own.

"Come here, Yazoo." Vincent ordered taking a seat just a few feet away; earning a smile from the satisfied pet that came over and kneeled between his legs. Brushing back the pet's hair, crimson eyes lifted to the other male pet. "Go ahead."

Kneeling between the woman legs, the former general released his cock and moved a hand to the woman's clit, rocking his thumb against the sensitive bud as he began pumping the thick organ between his legs. Yuffie's moans echoed and Yazoo groaned around the half-erect cock he was bathing with his tongue; slick with the female's juices.

Resting a hand on the pets head, Valentine watched as Yuffie kept her eyes on him while the other pet began pumping fingers into her cum filled core as well as the tighter entrance; earning louder moans as she neared orgasm again. His cock swelled and a groan left his lips as a mouth encased it and a hand moved to massage his balls.

Orgasming loudly, Yuffie quickly neared her next one as the minutes passed and Sephiroth slid his cock inside her hard; jerking her against the floor as she moaned. Vincent's breathing hitched and platinum eyes could see Yazoo stroking his own length as well as servicing their Master.

Stopping Yazoo suddenly, Vincent stood and crossed over to the woman as Sephiroth pulled her up and kept his hands around her waist, moving her up and down over his cock as his knees dug into the floor.

Joining his Master who was standing beside Yuffie, his cock in her mouth, Yazoo crossed around to the other side and gasped in pleasure as the woman reached a hand out to stroke him at the same pace.

"That's it, Princess." Sephiroth murmured after a few minutes, feeling his balls tighten as the man he had fallen for cummed across the breasts of the woman he was impaling.

Holding Yuffie's head as he came down her throat, the gunman closed his eyes with a grunt and pulled out of her mouth. Lowering to the floor, Vincent pulled Yuffie off of the pet and into his lap; smirking as Sephiroth grabbed Yazoo and kissed him before settling him in his lap as well.

Catching her breath, the ninja snuggled into her Master. Today was defiantly going to be an exhausting day…

_Three Days Later…_

Giggling, Silver jumped up from her spot in her mothers lap after hugging her and kissed her father's cheek before darting over to where the two male pets sat comfortably on a plush chair beside the couch. Tugging on the former General's arm, her long black hair swayed. "C'mon Uncle Sephy, Uncle Yazoo said you'd read me a bedtime story!"

Raising an eyebrow, the older pet watched male shift and looked sheepish. "Well…"

Spinning around, the four year old pouted as she looked to her father. "Daddy! Can you ask Uncle Sephy to read to me? He always listens to you."

"Alright, I'll read you a damn story." Sephiroth muttered before his Master could answer, a slip of a smile tugging at his lips as the crimson eyes with flecks of silver snapped over and danced with delight. Pushing Yazoo off of him, he stood and smirked as the younger pet chuckled, standing up and following him as Silver tugged on his hand.

The flames flickered in the fireplace and Yuffie's voice was a pleasant whisper as she smiled up at the dark haired man. "I love you, _Master_."

Kissing her lips softly, Vincent reached a hand up and stroked the brunette's hair with a smile. "I love you too, _Pet_."

**THE END**

_**A/N:** It is **OVER**; I cannot believe it! A prologue, 40 chapters and an epilogue. Damn did this smut-fic get long! Never did I imagine it would be this long of a story, let alone get so many reviews. Thank you so much everyone! Never would this have gotten so long if it weren't for all of you. 326 reviews—WOW! (and hopefully a few more to come with this chapter, hehe) It is just so exhilarating to know so many enjoyed this story! Thank you all again!_

_As a side note, I wanted to see if anyone would be interested in one-shot sequels to this story? If people are interested in reading those, I might write a few sometime. Anyway, let me know what you thought of this final chapter, I hope it was enjoyable, wasn't sure how to end it. Hehe Once again, thanks you so much everyone!_


End file.
